What can I get you Darlin?
by McflyNiffDaveFrancoFan
Summary: A new boy just moved from Texas and Kendall just can't stay away from him. He has this affect an Kendall, and he can't get enough of him. Can this boy be the love of Kendall's life?
1. Chapter 1

~Alrighty then, I really want this story to be looong! I will try my hardest to make that happen.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Kendall, James and Carlos, the three best friends of Minnesota. They've been friends since sixth grade. And now, in high school they were insperable. They all played hockey for their school. There was just two more week of summer vaction left, and they had spent Monday playing video games. They had been at it for exactly five hours when they all decided to go out and grab some food.

Chill N' Cool Cafe was the hot spot in town, where all of the teenagers went. The three boys raced to the cafe, literally. When they arrived they sat down at their usual table. "I so beat you Carlos!" James said, breathing hard.

"Nuh uh! You ate my dust, dude! So. . ."

James kissed Carlos' lips to keep him quiet. The pretty boy and latino had been dating for almost a year now.

Just then a young boy about their age walked up to them, he was dressed all in a black button up shirt, black pants and black and white converse with a white apron tied around his waist. Kendall couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was gorgeous.

He smiled at them, "Hey, what can I get yall?"

"Oh man! You have accent! Say something else!" Carlos said excitedly.

The boy chuckled, "I've gettin' that all day."

"You're new, right? I haven't seen you before." James commented.

"Yeah my dad and I just moved here from Texas."

"That's cool, so how do you like Minnesota?"

"It's been great so far. Well what can I get yall to eat?"

"I want a cheeseburger and chocolate milshake." Carlos said, as the boy scribbled it down on a small notepad.

"That sounds good, I'll have the same." The boy nodded, and then looked at Kendall, "What about you eyebrows?"

Kendall just stared at the brunette, mouth wide open, the boy squatted down, folding his arms and resting them on the table, laying his chin on his arms, "Hey you okay?"

Kendall shook his head, trying to get a hold of himself, "Um what did you say?"

The boy smiled again, " I said what can I get you, darlin'?"

"Uhhh. . . umm. . .The same as them?"

The boy chuckled, "What kind of milkshake would you like?"

"V - vanilla." Kendall stumbled over his words. _'What's wrong with me?' _He thought.

"Mmm, that's my favorite. Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can with yalls orders, alright?"

He walked away, stopping at the counter and tearing off a piece of paper from his notebook and handing it to the girl. The boys knew her from school, she was weird, wanted to be an actress. Her name was Camille.

He said something to her and she laughed, and looked at Kendall. Kendall turned back to his friends and blushed.

"Kendall, what the hell was that?" James asked.

"What was what?"

"You were practically drooling on the new guy." Carlos said.

"I - I was not."

"Yeah," James said rolling his eyes, "You were. You were making these googly eyes at him just like I used to do with. . .," Realization hit him like a ton of bricks, "Carlos. Oh my God! You like him! You have a thing for the new guy!"

"SHHHHH! Can you be any louder!" Kendall said, "He's just. . .so. . .cute."

"Awww!" James and Carlos said together.

"Will guys just shut up!"

"Why don't you ask him out?" James asked, curiously.

"No way, he likes that freaky Camille chick."

"And how do you know that?"

"I - I don't. . ."

"See! Just ask him out on a date."

"NO WAY!"

Just then Logan came out carrying two plates, he sat one onfront of James and one in front of Carlos. He turned to Kendall, "You're will be out in a minute, okay? I'll get your shakes." He smiled at Kendall and Kendall felt his chest tighten. The boy left.

"He totally likes you," James said, "Just ask him out, pleeeasse!"

Kendall was about to say something when the boy came back out with carrying Kendall's food and three shakes out on a tray, he gave Kendall his food, "Here ya go. If yall need anythin' else, just lemme know."

Kendall smiled at him, "Uh, um, yeah. Uh thanks."

Carlos and James burst into laughter and Kendall kicked them under the table. They both yelped in pain, the boy gave them confused looks. "You guys are funny."

He walked away to let them eat in peace.

About an hour later Carlos and james had eaten everything on their plates, Kendall just picked at his, he spent most of the time looking at the boy. He walked around the cafe taking orders, bringing food out of the kitchen, once and a while he stopped to talk to Camille. Kendall would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous.

After they paid, they were just standing up from their table.

"Soooooo?" Carlos said, loooking at Kendall.

"NO! I am not asking him out."

"At least get to know the guy. I mean, my God, he's knew to town and doesn't have any friends, except for Camille. Oh and you should find out what his name is too." James said, fixing his hair with his lucky comb.

Kendall's eyes widened, "Oh man! I can't believe I forgot to ask what his name was!" He frantically looked around the cafe, he spotted the boy on his way to the kitchen, "Hey!" He shouted, the few other people that were in the cafe looked at him, as well Camille. The boy turned around to saee who yelled, his eyes landed on Kendall.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

"Logan, and you?"

"Kendall."

"Well, Kendall, it's been a pleasure meetin' you, darlin'."

Kendall blushed, "I guess I'll see you around?"

Logan nodded, "Good-bye Kendall. See ya later." He turned back around and walked into the the kitchen.

Jame and Carlos were laughing, Kendall groaned, and hit his head on the table, "Hey? Why did I yell that across the fucking room? Crap! He probably thinks I'm an idiot."

"No comment." James said.

Groaning again, Kendall ruffled James hair. He screamed, "Not cool dude!"

"Let's just go back to my house and play video games, it'll get you mind off of things, like persay, your new love interest."

They dragged Kendall out of the cafe.

As they walked down the street Carlos said, "He kept calling you darling!"

"Actaully, my little Carlitos, I think the term was, 'Darlin'."

Carlos laughed, "Oh yeah. He's so into you."

Kendall wasled, slouched, with his hands in his pockets, "He would never go for somebody like me."

Carlos and James stopped. Carlos grabbed his arm, "Don't say that!"

"Yeah, dude! You're hot, you're captain of our hockey team, and well, you're just plain nice! Who _wouldn't_ go out with you?" James added.

Kendall sighed, "I have never in my life been so nervous," He looked up at Carlos' and James' smiling faces, "I'll think about it."

James and Carlos high-fived one another. "Oh, man! It's about time!"

At the cafe:

After they left Logan came back out of the kitchen and leaned on the counter. "Sooo, you and Kendall Knight, huh?" Camille asked.

"What? No no no no no. Someone that fine, ain't gonna go out with someone like me."

"What? And why not? You're totally hot!"

Logan chuckled at her comment. He had only been here a week, and him and Camille were already best friends. She was actually the best friend he had ever had.

"Um," He said smiling, "Thank you, but. . ." He looked at the table where his beautiful boy once sat and saw his wallet laying on the table. His eyes widened, "He forgot his wallet."

Camille squealed, "Go after your man! Run! Logan run!"

Logan rolled his eyes, as he walked over and picked it up, "You're so weird."

"So, I've been told. And did you here what I just said? RUN!"

Logan smiled and walked out of the cafe, and saw the three boys, talking way up the street, he noticed that Kendall looked so sad, and Logan just wanted to hug him and ask what was wrong. He started to jog up the street. Once they were in hearing diustance he said, "Hey," the three boys looked up at him, and he saw James elbow Kendall in the side and smirk.

He jogged up to them, and stopped in front of Kendall, he held out his wallet, "Here ya go, you forgot this." He smiled at Kendall, for what felt like the millionth time that day. Kendall reached up and took the wallet from him, "Thank you, uh. Thanks."

"Oh it's nothin'."

Kendall was lost for words. He had no clue what to say. James stepped forward, "Sooo, Logan? There's a party tomorrow night, you should come."

"Oh Mercedes Griffan's party?"

Carlos nodded, "Yeah, that's the one!"

"My friend, Camille, she's been trying to get me to go with her."

"You should come. It will be soo much fun!" Carlos said.

James put an arm around Kendall, "Kendall's going too, right Kendall?"

"Yeah, you should come, we could. . .hang out." The blonde said, it took every ounce of courage he had to say that small sentence.

Logan smiled once again, "Well, I reckon it'll be fun. My dad says I need to get out and do more teen stuff."

"Sooooo, does that mean you'll come?" Carlos asked, eager to know the answer.

"Sure."

Carlos jumped up and down and hugged Logan tight. Logan chuckled.

"YAY! You won't regret this!"

"I hope not," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, I have ta get back ta work. See you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you, Logie." Kendall said, and regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth.

Logan turned back around, "Logie?"

"Uh, oh man. Um sorry about that. I didn't mean. . ."

"It's okay, I like it. No one's never called me that before. So, I'll see ya at the party, eyebrows." he began to walk back to the cafe. _'Oh man, why do I keep calling him those stupid little pet names? I'm such an idiot! Ugh! What's wrong with me?' _Logan thought as he entered the cafe.

Camille was grinning like a fool, "Welllll?"

He explained everything that happened. She was happy, that she began jumping around, she hugged him tight.

"I'll have to come over tomorrow before the party and help you get ready!"

Logan Mitchel was screwed, he had a huge crush on Kendall Knight.

"God! What's wrong with me? I acted like a complete moron! I mean, did you guys hear me talk? I've never been afraid to talk to some one I like!"

"You realllly like him, then." The latino pointed out.

"No shit, Carlos!"

James laughed at his best friend and boyfriend as tey began to bicker. This was going to be one wild ride. . .for everyone.

~I'm so sorry for making Kendall sound a complete dork. Logan just has that affect on him. I wanted chapter one to be longer, but I just thought this was a good place to end it! I live here in texas and I talk like how I made Logan talk. Sometimes it's worse! Haha. Go easy on please.~


	2. Chapter 2

~In the last chapter, the boys invited Logan to a party, now let's see what happens in chapter two!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

At Logan's house:

The party was in exactly one hour, and Camille was currently going through Logan's closet. "You have sooo many awesome outfits, even _I_ don't know which one to pick!"

Logan put his hands on her lower back, and pushed her away from his closet, "I reckon I have an idea, lemme change and show ya."

"Okay," She sat down on his bed with her arms crossed on her chest. He looked at her with wide eyes, "You're goin' to stay in here, while I change?"

"Yeah, So? You're gay. So why does it matter?"

Logan sighed, "You have a point, my dear."

He quickly changed, once he was done Camille stood up and cirlced him. She whistled, "Whoa, you absolutely look hot!" Logan wore dark blue jeans, his black and white converse, a very light gray button up shirt, with a black vest and tie.

Logan blushed, "Thank you."

"Now, are you ready for your date?"

"It's not a date. We're just going to hang out."

"I saw the way he kept staring at you. And he was so scared he could hardly even speak to you!"

"I have no idea what came over me. I just. . . flirted with him! And called him eyebrows! And darlin'. Oh God! What happened?" Logan threw his arms up in the air frustrated.

"That is soooo adorable!"

Logan picked up a pillow and threw it at her. "Shut up."

Camille stood up, "Now my little Logan, I have to get ready to go. Come pick me up later?"

Logan nodded, "Sure," He sat down on the edge of his bed and put his face in his hands.

Camille rubbed his back, "Everything will be alright," She kissed him on the cheek, "See you later."

In Kendall's room:

Kendall was laying on his bed, tossing an old hockey puck up and down, when the door burst open to reveal James and Carlos. He sat up, "What are you guys doing here?"

"What are _we_ doing here? Dude, the party is in less than an hour! And you're still not dressed!" James yelled.

"Chill out guys, I already know what I'm going to wear. And I don't mean to brag, but I think it looks pretty good."

"Show us, and then we'll be the judges of that." Carlos said, his and James arms were crossed over their chests. Kendall sighed and he got up from his bed and began to change. Just a few minutes later Kendall stood in front of them wearing, white vans, blue jeans, a white and blue striped long sleeve shirt, with a black leather jacket over it.

His friends howled and whooped, "You look good Kendall." Carlos said.

"It's so cute that you're trying to look all handsome for your date." James said.

"Guys, how many time do I have to tell you that it's not a date! I just told him we could hang out."

"It is so date."

"UGH!" Kendall yelled and fell back onto his bed. James and carlos each grabbed an arm and pulled him back up, "Come on, big boy, let's start heading to Mercedes."

The sun had set, by the time they drove there. James drove, while Carlos sat in the passenger's seat. Kendall watched them from the back, their hands were laced tightly together, while they talked and laughed, and occasionally James would lean over and kiss Carlos' temple. Kendall was jealous. He wanted that. . . with Logan.

They were now currently walking through Mercedes house. Mcfly's song Party Girl blarred through the entrie place, as people drank and danced. Mercedes was a rich snobby girl, her dad let her do whatever she wanted.

They spotted Logan talking to Camille and some guy with long hair, the boys knew him from school, he was also very strange and they didn't talk to him much. They didn't even know his real name, everyone just called him Guitar Dude, because whenever you saw him, he had a guitar in his hand. They each had a red plastic cup, in their hands. Camille was the first to see them. She smiled and waved them over, "Guys! Hey!"

The three hockey players walked over to them. "Hey." James greeted.

"Hello guys," Logan looked at James and Carlos, and then over at Kendall. Kendall was looking at the ground. Logan bent down a little, "Hey eyebrows, what's so innerestin' 'bout the ground?"

Kendall chuckled nervously and looked up, "Uh, nothing. Sorry. I just zoned out a bit"

"Whoa, Carlos, I love this song. Let's dance!" James dragged his boyfriend out onto the dance floor. "Come on cuz," Camille grabbed the long haired boy's hand, "Let's go get a drink."

"I reckon, we've been. . . ditched, I believe that's the word." Logan sat his cup down on a small table behind him.

Kendall laughed, "Yeah, we were ditched. Say, why don't we go outside? It's more quieter out there."

_I, I gotta leave this room cause its starting to spin_  
><em>There's no escape from this mess that I'm in<em>

Logan nodded, "Sounds good." Kendall grabbed Logan's hand so that he wouldn't loose him in the crowd. Logan felt his heart stop, and suddenly the room was very hot. They weaved through the wave of people. Cold air hit them as soon as they stepped outside, even though it was the end of summer, there were nights where cold air would sneak into town.

They were the only ones outside, everyone must have thought it was too cool to be outside. There was a small gazebo towards the back of the mansion's yard. They walked out to it.

Kendall crossed his arms and leaned on the gazebo's white, wooden railin, "So, Logan, why did you and dad move to Minnesota?"

"My mom. She. . she um, died. A few months ago. She had been battlin' leukimia for a few years now. My mom lived here as a kid. And she always wanted to move back here, but everything was so complicated with her sickness, and my dad's work. After she died, my dad quit his job, but managed to find a new one here."

"Gees, Logan. . .I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Logan leaned onto the railing right next to kendall, he grinned, "No, it's okay. I think that me and my dad will do just fine here."

"I'm sure you will."

Logan looked at him still smiling, "Thank you." He suddenly shivered.

"You cold?"

"Just a little. I'm not used to such cold air. It never gets this cold in Richland."

Kendal stood up straight and took his jacket off and put it around Logan's shoulder, "Oh Kendall, no, you don't. . . "

"I want to. I'm used to this weather, you're not. It's okay."

They talked about random things, each other, school, they talked about everything they could think of and just stared up at the stars. Kendall told him stuff that only James and Carlos knew.

"Maybe we can go back in when a slow song comes on." Kendall said.

Logan laughed, Kendall smiled, it was possibly the cutest thing he had ever heard, "What? What's so funny?"

"Are you trying to say you wanna slow dance with me?"

Kendall blushed, "Oh, wow. Um. Logie I didn't mean. . ."

"It's okay Kendall, I know what you meant."

Was it just Kendall's imagination or were he and Logan getting closer and closer. Their lips were not even an inch apart, "Kendall?" Logan whispered. "Yes, Logan?"

"Do you. . ."

All of a sudden the sliding doors opened to the manshion and a boy about there age came running out butt-naked, he was screaming, "WOOOOOO! FREEEEDOM!" He ran passed the gazebo and jumped over the fence.

Kendall and Logan burst into laughter, "Dear Lord!" Logan said between laughs.

"Oh man, you know what the sad thing is?"

"What?"

"That's not the worst thing I've see at a party."

"What have you seen?"

"Um, well one time I went to use the bathroom, I walked in on this guy and girl totally going at it."

Logan bust out laughing, "Oh my god. I couldn't even imagine somethin' like that!"

"Yeah, it was pretty frightning, they were making animal noises."

When their laughter died down Kendall said, "I think there's a slow song playing now. You want to head inside?"

"I kinda like it out here. And besides we can still here the music from right here."

Kendall held a hand out, "Logan Mitchel, may I have this dance?"

"Why Kendall Knight, of course you can." Logan took Kendall's hand and Kendall set his hands on Logan's hips, Logan tensed up at first, but then soon relaxed. He put his arms around Kendall's neck and they danced to the song, Edge of desire by.

_I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe_  
><em>there I just said it<em>  
><em>I'm scared you'll forget about me<em>

Once the song ended, they looked at each other, still in one another's arms. Once again, their lips not even an inch apart, "Hey! I fou. . ." Camille came out of the house followed by James and Carlos. Kendall and Logan broke apart. Immediatly they missed the other boy's warmth.

"We knew it!" James and Carlos said together.

Kendall and Logan both blushed red.

"So, this is what you guys have been doing for the past three hours." Camille smiled.

"Three hours!" Kendall and Logan yelled, suprised.

"Yeah, time flies when you're in love."

"Are you ready to leave, Cam?" Logan asked, ignoring her comment.

"Yeah, I'm tired. Work drained me today, if I'm lucky you'll carry me." Logan laughed and out an arm around shoulders. She layed her head down on his shoulder, when she felt a different material than she remembered, she picked her head up. "This isn't your jacket."

Kendall and Logan once again blushed. And Logan began to take the jacket off, but Kendall stopped him.

"Keep it, just give it back to me later. It's still cold out."

Logan smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem." Kendall strangely liked Logan wearing his jacket, it was like Kendall was claiming him as his. No one else could have him.

They just stared at one another for a few minutes until Camille said, "Okay, Lover boy. Let's go I'm exhausted."

Logan looked at her, "You stayin' with me tonight?"

Camille nodded, "Yeah, my dad is having his poker game tonight, and if i go home then I won't get any sleep. And besides," She said leaning her back against Logan and taking his arms and wrapping them around her, "I just love falling asleep in your arms."

This made Logan laugh, "Oh so, in other words, you love fallin' asleep in my bed, while I fall asleep on the floor?"

Camille laughed, "Exactly."

"Alright, let's go." The five teenagers walked inside and weaved through the crowd of people. Outside in the front yard, Camille hugged James and Carlos, "Bye guys, I had fun with you tonight."

"We dieah too Comelle." James said, his words a little slurred.

"Yeah, see you later. Maybe we could hang out at Mercedes next party!" Carlos almost squealed.

Camille giggled, "Sure! I can always use some more gay friends." The couple in front of her laughed.

As those three talked some more, Kendall and Logan faced each other, "I had fun tonight." Logan stated.

"Me too. We'll have to hang out again sometime."

Logan smiled, "You bet."

"Okay, you guys heever kiss, or les go." James said, leaning on Carlos.

"James," Carlos scolded and then looked back up at Kendall and Logan, "Sorry you guys. He had little too much to drink."

Logan stepped away from James' car, "Well I'll let yall go on home then."

Kendall's face a fell a little," Uh yeah."

_'Kiss him! Kiss him! For God's sakes just kiss the guy!' _Kendall thought, _'We just met yesturday though, is it too soon?'_

Kendall's thoughts were interupted by Logan wrapping his arms around Kendall's middle, "Good-bye, eyebrows." Kendall smiled and hugged him back, "Bye. . .Tex."

Logan looked up at Kendall, "Oh, so I'm Tex now?"

"Hey, you have two nicknames for me, I just think I should have two for you."

"Okay, well, keep workin' on it." Logan laughed. Kendall chuckled. Logan tried to stepp away, but Kendall refused to release him.

Chuckling softly Logan said, "Alright Eyebrows, get your drunk friend home."

"Are you working tomorrow?"

Yeah, until seven."

"I'll come see you."

"Sounds good."

Kendall finally released the smaller boy, and watched as he got into his car with Camille. A huge smiled plasterd on his face the whole time, even as he took the car keys away from James, and helped Carlos drag James into the car and drove back to his house.

At Logan's house:

Camille sat criss-crossed on Logan's bed, "Soooo?" She squealed.

Logan sat up against the headboard, "Soooo? what?" He asked as he read a book.

Camille rolled her eyes and grabbed the book from him,"How was your kiss with Kendall?"

"We didn't get a chance to kiss. We were interupted. . .twice."

"Ugh! Seriously? That sucks! Don't worry, Logan. You will kiss before summer's over."

"Why are you so sure?"

"I just am."

Logan chuckled, shaking his head, "You're so weird."

She smirked at him, "So I've been told."

At Kendall's house:

Carlos was making James eat some chips and drink a soda to sober him up a little.

"Sooooo?" Carlos asked, he sat on Kendall's bed as James layed on it.

"Sooo what?" Kendall asked as he sat on the floor, leaning against the bed, as he flipped through a comic book.

Carlos plopped down on the bed, making James groan. Carlos lay on his stomach now, he layed his head on Kendall's shoulder, and grabbed the comic book from him, "Hey!" Kendall yelled.

"How did it feel kissing Logan?"

"We were interupted by a naked guy, oh and then you guys came along, so there no kiss."

"Aw man! Really? I'm sorry! Don't worry Kendall, you and Logan will kiss before this week's up."

"You sound so sure of that, Carlos. It's creepy."

Carlos threw a pillow at him, "Shut up! I'm trying to hook you up with your soulmate."

Kendall chuckled, "Soulmate?"

"Yeah! Shut up! You know it's true! Don't deny it!"

Kendall laughed putting his hands up, "Okay, okay!"

"Will guys shut up," James groaned.

Carlos crawled up to him and layed his head on James' shoulder, "Aw, my James isn't feeling well?"

"No."

"You want me to kiss you and make you feel feel better?"

"Yes, please." James said a little too eagerly.

Carlos leaned up and kissed every inch of James' face.

"Aw come on guys! Not with me in here!"

"Shut it! This will be how you and Logan will be acting like soon!" Carlos said.

Kendall hoped he was right.

~Wow, this chaper was long. I'm going to try and make all the chapters at least this long or longer! Oh and I have no idea what the weather's like in Richland, I live in anothor part of Texas. But I didn't know how else to get Kendall to give his jacket to Logan. And also, I just thought Mcfly's song Party girl would fit the party scene, and then well Edge of Desire by John Mayer, is like the Kogan national anthem!~


	3. Chapter 3

~In chapter two Kendall and Logan were so, SO close to having their first kiss with one another, but alas, they did not.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Kendall woke up early, and got dressed. He drove down the cafe, he took his time getting there, he didn't want to seem too eager. As he walked in he saw Logan scribbling down orders in his little notebook. He then walked over to the counter and handed them to Camille. He sat down at his usual table.

"Your lover boy's here." Camille whispered to Logan.

"What?" He looked around until his eyes fell on Kendall. Kendall smiled and waved. Logan crossed his arms and leaned on the counter, smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I s'pose I should go over there, huh?"

"Well if you don't then he'll just come over here."

Logan chuckled, "Alright, I'm goin'." He pushed himself up off the counter and walked over to Kendall, "Why hello there Eyebrows."

"Hey, Logie."

"What I can get you?"

_'He doesn't really want to know the answer to that.' _Kendall thought. "Umm, nothing."

"Nothin'? Then why did you come here?" Logan asked, already knowing the answer.

"To see you."

"To see lil ole' me, huh?"

"Yeah."

"That's cute. Well if ya change your mind, just tell me."

For the next two hours, Kendall just watched Logan take orders, and bring food out. Logan even brought him out his leather jacket. Kendall was a little sad, because he wanted Logan to keep it. James and Carlos walked in. They tried to talk to Kendall; "What are you doing tonight, Kendall?" James asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said, not taking his eyes off of Logan.

"Well, me and James were thinking about robbing a bank, and then teaching my dog Sparky to play the piano." Carlos said.

"Uh huh, yeah. Sounds good, guys."

James and Carlos rolled their eyes, and sighed. They got up and walked over to Camille. She smiled when she saw them, "What's up guys?"

"Kendall is head over heels for Logan. He is so zoned out right now. All he thinks about is Logan." James said.

"Yeah, Logan's kind of like that too. I think it's cute."

"It is. It's how me and James used to be."

James looked down at his boyfriend, "Used to be? You're all I think about babe." He kissed Carlos on the lips sweetly.

"Awww!" Camille squealed.

Finally when noon rolled around Logan began to walk over to Kendall, he called over his shoulder, "Hey Camille, taking my lunch break." He untied his apron from around his waist and sat down across from Kendall. "So, Eyebrows, you havin' fun watchin' me?"

Kendall blushed, "I was just waiting for you get on your break."

Logan rested his chin on the palm of his hand, "Mhmm, sure." He teased.

"Shut up. I was."

"Okay, okay, I believe you. . . stalker."

Kendall reached over and punched him on the arm playfully, "I mean it!"

"I know, I know. I'm jus' pullin' on your leg."

Carlos, James and Camille watched them, amused. About ten minutes later Logan got up and made them each a vanilla milkshake. He handed one to Kendall, "Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

Logan waved him off, "It's on me."

"Are you sure?"

Logan nodded, "Just enjoy your milkshake, Eyebrows. Before I dump it on your head." Logan laughed.

"Alright, alright. Your a fiesty little thing, aren't you?"

"You wish."

Logan looked at his watch fifteen minutes later, "My break's over. Gotta get back to work."

"Awww." Kendall pouted.

Logan chuckled, "Sorry."

Before he could walk away Kendall blurted out, "Do you want to go to the movies tonight?"

Logan smiled that smile of his that drove Kendall crazy, "Would this. . .would this be a. . ." '_What happened to all my confidence?'_

"Date?"

Logan nodded.

"I would like it to be."

_'Oh that's where it all went; Kendall.' _"Okay, I would love to go."

"8 o'clock?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll come pick you up."

"Okay, I'll txt you the directions to my house."

"I don't have your number."

"Check your jacket pocket." Logan quickly walked away as Kendall turned around in his chair and started to dig through the pockets of his jacket, that was hanging on the back of the chair. He found a folded piece of paper, probably from Logan's notepad. It said; _Txt me later. Love Logie._ And underneath that was Logan's number.

Kendall smiled as he looked over at Logan as he talked to James, Carlos and Camille. Logan groaned, "I can't believe I let you talk me into that!"

Camille girnned, "Well he has your number now!"

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"Well we'll see you lovely people later James and I have to get Kendall ready." Carlos said as he and James walked over to Kendall grabbed him by the arms and dragged him outside and down the street.

At Kendall's house, 7:00 P.M:

Kendall was running around his room, digging through his drawrs and closet, while James and Carlos sat casually on his bed watching him. "Oh God, what do I wear? No, no, NO! Guys," He yelled turning to face his friends, "HELP ME!"

"We thougt you'd never ask." James said as he and Carlos slid off the bed.

"I'll do your hair," James told him.

"And I'll find you something to wear." Carlos piped in and began to search through Kendall's closet. And within twenty minutes Kendall had his hair fixed, and he was dressed in a blue jeans, a dark blue, light blue, and white plaid shirt with gray tennis shoes.

"You look fine, my brotha!" James said.

"Thanks guys."

"You got your wallet?" Carlos asked.

Digging around in his pockets, he pulled it out, "Check."

"Keys?" James asked.

"Yepp," He dangled them in front of them.

"Phone?"

"Yes."

"Condoms?"

"Ye - JAMES!"

James and Carlos burst into laughter. James patted Kendall on the back, "I'm just messing with you, dude. Just relax. And besides, we all know you want do it with Logan anyway."

Kendall's face burned red with embarrassment. "You know I don't sleep around James."

"I didn't say you did! Besides we all know you're a virgin!"

"Shut up. There's nothing wrong with waiting unti youl find somebody you love."

Carlos stood on his tip-toes to kiss James' cheek, "Aww come on James, leave Kendall alone. Me and you waited, and then after three minths of dating-"

"We fucked like rabbits." James finished for him.

Kendall put his hands over his ears, "Guys! I don't want to hear that!"

James and Carlos laughed, "You should get going dude."

Carlos looked at his watch, "Yeah, it's 7:40."

Kendall's eyes widened, "Oh shit! Bye guys!" He raced downstairs and out the front door he went. James and Carlos stood in the doorway, James wrapped an arm around Carlos' shoulders, and Carlos layed his head on James' shoulder and then James rested his head upon Carlos'. "They grow up so fast." James said.

"Yeah, let's have another." Carlos grinned.

"Maybe later, love. But for now. . .want to go have sex on Kendall's bed?"

"James," Carlos laughed, "Let's go back to my house. My dad gave me an old pair of his handcuffs." Carlos' dad was a cop.

James moaned, "Oh God, Carlos, I love you."

"Love you too."

At Logan's house, 7:00 P.M:

To say that Logan was freaking out was an understatement, he was totally flipping out. Camille leaned up against the wall as she watched him, with a smile on her face. "Logan! Calm down!"

"Camille, you know I've only been on like five dates, and they were all girls!"

"Well you found out you were gay when you were fourteen, you should have been dating!"

"I was too nervous! Hell, do you see how I'm actin' right now?"

Camille walked up to him and hugged him, "Calm down, Logan. Everything will be just fine. Just be yourself."

Logan sighed, "Okay, but will you do me a favor?"

"Anything for my best friend."

"Help me figure out what to wear?"

She giggled, "Of course."

Within ten minutes Logan was dressed in dark blue jeans, that were faded here and there, a black v-neck t-shirt, with a white sweater over it, it had a few thin black stripes on it.(Like the outfit he wore in the video Halfway there. This was the best way I could describe it.)

"Wow." Was all Camille said.

"What?"

"I wish you weren't gay."

Logan laughed, "Sorry Cam."

There was a knock on the door, Logan's eyes widened as he raced downstairs and past his dad, who was about to answer the door. He opened the door to reveal none other than Kendall. "Hey, Logan," He looked the smaller boy up and down, "You good."

Logan blushed, "Thank you. So do you."

"Lo, whose at the door?" His father called.

"A friend, we gotta go!"

"Logan Phillip Mitchel are you going on a date?" His yelled.

Logan groaned, and Kendall chuckled at him, "Yes dad!"

"I wanna meet em'!"

"You can meet Kendall later!"

"You know, I don't mind meeting your dad, Logan."

A tall man appeared behind Logan, he had the same hair color as Logan, he actually looked a lot like Logan, except that his eyes were hazel, Logan's were a dark brown. He smiled at Kendall, and held his hand out, "Kendall was it? You can call me Ralph." (That's Logan's dad's real name!)

Kendall shook his hand, "Nice to meet you sir."

"Well, okay yall met, let's go." He grabbed Kendall's arm and pulled him off the porch.

"Be home by midnight!" Ralph yelled.

"Okay!"

Logan and kendall got into the car. Logan sighed, "Sorry 'bout that."

"No, it's alright. He's nice. Why were in such a hurry to leave? You just can't wait to get me alone?" Kendall joked.

Logan grinned, "No, it's just that my dad. . .he jokes around a lot, I wanted to leave before he said anything embarrassing."

"I know how that can be. But James and Carlos embarrass me more than my mom does. Like for instance before I left James said," He looked over at Logan's innocent face.

"Said what?"

Kendall turned really red, "Uh n-nothing."

Logan could tell it must have been very embarrassing, but he wanted to know so he pushed the subject, "You can tell me. It's okay."

"H-he asked me if I. . .um had condoms?"

Logan laughed so hard until his stomach hurt, Kendall joined him. After they calmed down Logan said, "Just so you know, I don't. . . um. . . .do that kinda stuff."

"Oh me neither," Kendall said quickly, "Don't worry!"

"Okay good.."

"Well then I guess we should head to the theatre, before we miss the movie."

"What are we seeing?"

"I was thinking about Jeeper Creepers."

"Isn't that an old scary movie?"

"Yeah, well they're making a third one, so they're showing the first one tonight, and then the second one tomorrow night. It's my favorite scary movie."

"Yeah, I always enjoyed it, the first one's better than the second. My favorite scary movie is My Bloody Valentine."

"The original? Or the remake?"

"Both."

"Nice."

When they arrived at the theatre Kendall bought their tickets, and Logan bought a popcorn for them to share and drinks. They sat down in the middle row. During the movie their hands brushed together as they each reached for the popcorn, they quickly with drew their hands, and blushed. Logan went back to watching the movie, but Kendall on the other hand stared at Logan. He still couldn't believe how beautiful he was. Logan looked over at Kendall and smiled, "What?"

Kendall looked away, "N-nothing."

"Hey, Kendall, look at me." Kendall did as he was told and when he did their faces were just inches apart, their lips almost touched, but unfortunately a lady screamed behind them, a part of the movie had frightened her, and her popcorn went everywhere. Popcorn rained down on Kendall and Logan. They laughed. And soon the credits came on. The two boys walked out of the theatre, still laughing, "Oh my God! Did you see her face?"

"Oh man! I know, priceless!"

"Hey, Logie, what time is it?"

Logan looked at his watch, "A lil after ten. Why?"

"We have plenty of time, come on." He grabbed Logan's hand and lead him back to his car. "Kendall, where are we going?"

"It's a suprise."

"A suprise, huh?"

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, you'll like it, I promise."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it."

They drove for another twenty minutes before Kendall pulled up to a lake, he got out and so did Logan. The full moon reflected on the lake. They were surrounded by pine trees. "Wow," Logan whispered. They leaned on the hood of Kendall's car.

"Yeah, I know, when winter comes this is the best place to play hockey."

"I love hockey, me and my mom and dad used to take trips all the time up to ski lodges, and that's when I got to play."

"Well, you should try out when school starts, that would be so cool having you on the team."

"I might."

"I always come here though, winter or not. I think. . .it's beautiful."

"Do you bring all your dates here?" Logan joked.

"Just you. Oh, hey by the way, I think I found the perfect nickname for you."

"Oh? And what is it?"

Kendall swallowed nervously before saying, "Beautiful."

Logan looked Kendall for a long time, not saying a word. Kendall was afraid that Logan didn't like it or was mad at him. "Now, why would you call me that?"

"Because I think you're beautiful."

"Really?" Logan said almsot above a whisper. Kendall nodded and moved closer, "Yeah."

Their lips just an inch apart, Kendall leaned in the rest of the way. Both of their hearts raced as their lips touched. Kendall smiled into the kiss, _'Finally!'_

They parted, "Whoa." Kendall said.

"I agree."

Logan pushed himself up off of the hood and walked towards the lake, he had his arms crossed over his chest, "Kendall, darlin', you picked a good place to have our first kiss."

Kendall laughed and walked up to him. "Well this spot is good for first kisses, but what about second kisses, and thirds, hell, what about fourths?"

Logan looked up at Kendall, "That would be nice."

Kendall attacked Logan, his hands cupping Logan's face, and their lips desperately moving together, Logan stumbled over a tree root and they went flying to the ground, Kendall landing on top of Logan. They both groaned. "Oh my God! Logie, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. I'm fine," He rubbed the back of his head, "You?"

"Someone cushioned my fall," He smiled down at Logan.

"Oh shut up. Get off of me," Logan laughed.

"Mmmm, I dunno, you're pretty comfortable."

"If you get off of me, I'll give you a kiss."

"I'll just kiss you now and then kiss you again when we get up," He bent down and kissed the smaller boy's lips. And then got off of him and held a hand out to help Logan up. The other boy took it and Kendall hauled him to his feet. Kendall kissed his lips again like he said he would. "Well, what now?" Logan asked.

"I suggest you better run, because I can't control myself around you."

Logan smiled and ran away, Kendall chased after him. Kendall finally managed to catch Logan by the waist, he swung Logan around, while they giggled. "Kendall!"

Logan reached behind him and tickled his sides, Kendall immediately released Logan. This gave Logan the chance to escape. Kendall quickly recovered and ran after Logan once again, as he was running, he tripped over a tree root or a rock, and it sent him flying into the lake. "Kendall!" Logan yelled, as he ran to the lake's edge, "Kendall!"

Kendall swam to the surface and Logan sighed in relief.

"Aw, were you worried about me, beautiful?"

"Jerk, of course I was. Now get out of there, no telling what's swimming around in there."

"Help me," He held his hand out for logan to take. Logan grasped his hand, but Kendall tugged hard, and Logan fell in. He surfaced, "What the hell?"

Kendall laughed at him, "Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

"If it was anyone else, I'd beat the crap out of them, but," He swam closer to the blonde, "Since it was you. . ." He trailed off as he and Kendall kissed. Kendall had a hand on the back of Logan's head, making sure the other boy stayed close. They swam around for a few more minutes before they decided to get out. As they drove home, soaking wet, Kendall reached over and grasped Logan's hand in his, rubbing the top of Logan's hand with his thumb.

Kendall walked Logan up to his door, "This sounds really cheesy, but I don't want this night to end." Kendall said rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, um, why don't you spend the night?"

Kendall looked at Logan, "Really?"

"Yeah, I can find you somehting to wear, and I'll put your clothes in the dryer."

"I'll call my mom and ask."

"Okay," Logan took Kendall's hand in his, and pulled him inside, "But let's get out of these clothes anyway."

Ralph was coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream, "You two have. . .why are you wet?"

"We went swimming," Kendall said simply.

"Oh, okay. That's nice. As long as you had fun."

"Can Kendall spend the night dad?"

"I don't see why not. Just no hanky panky."

Logan blushed, "Dad!"

His dad chuckled, "What? I mean it," He walked up to Logan and kissed the top of his son's head, "Night boys." He walked upstairs and they heard a door close. Logan turned to Kendall, "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's not a problem."

Logan lead Kendall up to his room. Black and blue covered the room. Logan began to dig through his drawrs, and finally pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt, and handed them to Kendall. "Here ya go."

Kendall took them, "Thank you." He was about to change, but stopped when Logan took off his shirt, then his pants, he was only in his boxers! Kendall felt himself starting to get hard, he quickly looked away. "Take your clothes off."

"What?" Kendall squeaked, and looked up. Logan was still in his damp boxers. Kendall tried not to think what Logan would look like naked.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Take your clothes off so I can go put them in the dryer."

"O-oh. Oh yeah. Okay." He began to strip. When he got to his boxers, Logan turned away, "Don't worry. I'm not lookin'."

Kendall quickly slid his boxers off and put the sweat pants on that Logan gave him, "Done."

Logan turned back around and Kendall handed Logan his wet clothes, on his way out Logan grabbed his own wet clothes from the floor. While Logan was gone, Kendall sent his mom a txt saying that he was going to stay at a friend's house. She replied back saying that it was fine. Logan came back in the room with a new pair of boxers on and a loose fitting v-neck t-shirt. "Did you tell your mom that you're stayin' with me?" Kendall nodded, "Yeah, she says it's fine."

"Good," Logan yawned, "Well I dunno know 'bout you, but I'm tired. You can sleep in my bed, and I'm gonna go sleep on the couch." Logan turned to leave, when Kendall said, "Why don't you just sleep with me? It's not like we're naked or anything?"

Logan turned back around, "Thank you so much for givin' me that mental image, darlin'."

"Oh you like it, now come get in bed with me."

Logan turned the light off and jumped on Kendall, both giggling as they got comfortable in bed. Logan positioned himself with his head resting on Kendall's chest, and an arm and a leg draped over him; while Kendall wrapped his arms around him. It almost seemed natural for them. "Night darlin', I had fun tonight, I don't ever remember havin' that much fun before."

"Night beautiful, same for me. I have a lot of fun with you."

"Good to know, good to know." Logan whispered, sleep was starting to take over. Kendall held onto Logan tight, it just felt so right having Logan in his arms. He never wanted to let go of him. Kendall wanted to keep him; forever.

~WHOA! This chapter is long. Haha! And also Jeepers Creepers is my favorite scary movie! And My bloody valentine comes in second! I hope you guys liked this chapter, it took me ALL day to write it. Haha.~


	4. Chapter 4

~Kendall and Logan had their first date and finally kissed! And had their first sleepover? I have no idea why I put that in there, I just thought it would be cute.~

Disclaimer: I own no one, ugh!

Logan was the first to awake, he smiled when he saw that Kendall was still holding him tight. He snuggled closer. This caused Kendall to to stir awake. He looked down at Logan, and smiled, "Hey, good moring."

"Mornin darlin'." Logan began to rub small circles on Kendall's un-clothed chest. Kendall didn't ever wear a shirt when he slept, so why choose to now?

"I could get used to this."

"Used to what?"

"Holding you while we sleep. I don't think I ever slept that good." Kendall ran his fingers in Logan's hair over and over again. Logan's eyes felt heavy again, he soon fell back to sleep, as did Kendall.

At Camille's house:

James and Carlos and Camille were just watching a movie, "Logan hasn't txt me back, in fact I told him to call me after their date and he didn't!"

James and Carlos nodded, "I know! Kendall didn't call us last night." James said.

"Well I'm going to head over to Logan's. You guys want to come? That way we can both hear what he has to say, and then we'll go Kendall's."

"Sounds like a plan." Carlos jumped up, excitedly.

The three friends piled into Camille's car and drove down to Logan's house. Camille lifted the door mat, and picked up a house key, James and Carlos gave her confused looks, "Don't worry you guys, I do this all the time, Logan never seems to mind, well except for that one time, he was just getting out of the shower. He was butt-naked!" She laughed.

"You're weird." James said.

Camille laughed again, "So I've been told." She unlocked the door, "He must still be asleep, let's give him a real scare." The three tip-toed upstairs, and Camille threw the door open, their eyes widened as not only Logan, but Kendall as well, jerk up in Logan's bed. "Whoa, you guys must have had a wild night!" James said.

Kendall and Logan groaned as they fell back on the bed.

"Camille, I'm goin' to have hide that key from you." Logan said.

She held the key up, "I made a copy."

"Of course you did, it doesn't suprise me."

"Now, tell me something Logan, is Kendall naked under there?"

"No Camille he ain't."

She pouted, "Such a shame, I saw you naked, so why not Kendall?"

Kendall sat up, "What?" He looked down at Logan,.

Logan laughed, and reached up to run his fingers through his hair, "Don't worry darlin' she snuck into the house one night, and well I was just gettin' outta the shower. So, no need to get all jealous now."

"I wasn't jealous." Kendall protested a little too quickly.

Logan laughed again, "Sure you weren't, then why you turnin' all red?"

It happened so fast that Logan didn't expect it all, Kendall held Logan's hands up above his head, and Kendall had Logan's body pinned down with his own, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Kendall couldn't resist his, yes his beautiful Logan, he leaned down and kissed the smaller boy's lips. They heard, "Awww's," from their friends. When they parted, Kendall looked over at his friends, "You guys might want to leave." Kendall said.

"Yeah, we're goin' to start makin' animal noises." Logan added.

Kendall burst into laughter, "Oh my god, you're amazing." He kissed Logan again, more passionately this time.

"Yeah, that's a bit awkward," James said, "Even for me and Carlos." The three visitors quickly exited the room, but not before Camille said, "Tell me every detail Logan! Even what animal noises you make!"

Logan rolled his eyes, "She's. . .different."

"She's cool though, because I know for a fact that she did her best to get you and me on a date."

"As did James and Carlos, right?"

"Right."

"And it worked. So, darlin' why don't we head downstairs, and I'll make us breakfast, while you pick out a movie?"

Kendall leaned down and kissed his lips sweetly, "Sounds good."

"But in order to do that, you're gonna have to get off a me."

Kendall whined, "I don't want tooooo."

Logan patted his chest, "Oh, I know, eyebrows, but come on. Get up."

Kendall, really not wanting to, got up. Kendall immediately missed Logan's touch, so when Logan stood up, he grabbed his hand and squeased it tight, Logan smiled at him. Logan lead him downstairs, "So Logan, where's your dad?"

"At work. He's a college professor, teaches an archeology class."

"Whoa that's awesome, is that what you want to do?"

"Me? No, I want to be a doctor. You?"

"Play hockey."

Logan chuckled, "Shoulda seen that one comin'." When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Logan leaned up and kissed Kendall's lips, "Go pick a movie, alright? And I'll start breakfast."

Kendall grinned, "Okay."

They both went their seperate way, Logan into the kitchen and Kendall into the living room. Kendall quickly picked a movie, he didn't want to be away from Logan that long. He walked into the kitchen to see Logan cracking eggs and then stirring them around in a frying pan. He leaned on the counter, just watching the other boy. Kendall was memerised by everything he did. "Hey beautiful?"

"Yes, Kendall?" Logan said, not taking his eyes off of the stove.

"I really like you. I've never felt like this about anyone before."

"I really like you too, darlin'."

"Will. . .will you be my boyfriend?"

Logan quickly turned his head to look at Kendall, he wasn't paying attention to the stove and his hand slipped, "Ow shit!"

"Logan!" Kendall quickly turned the stove off, and took a hold of Logan hand in his. The wound was pretty bad, it was bloody red. "Logan, you have to be more careful, okay? I couldn't stand it if you got hurt."

"Um, sorry. I-I'll be right back, um, stay here, watch the eggs for me. Don't burn down the house while I'm gone." Logan disappeared down the hall, he came back a few minutes later with white gauz taped tightly around the palm of his hand.

"Are you okay?"

Logan could see the worry in Kendall's eyes. He could tell Kendall really did like him. "Yes and yes."

"Yes and yes?"

"I'm okay and. . .I would like to be your boyfriend. When you asked me that it just threw me off guard. I've never had a boyfriend b'fore."

"That's okay, I've only had like one boyfriend before, and it only lasted two weeks. He wanted to sleep with me, but I wanted to wait until I found someone I loved."

Logan went back to making their breakfast, "You slept with me." He teased.

"Not what I. . ."

"I know what you meant Kendall, I'm playin' with ya. I had a girlfriend once, we dated for like a week, and she wanted to have sex with me, I'm the same way as you are, Kendall. I want to find somebody I love. Call me ole' fashion."

Logan finished making their breakfast, eggs, bacon, and toast. "What movie did you pick out?"

"Scream."

"First one?"

"Of course, the others aren't worth watching."

"I totally agree."

Logan handed Kendall a plate of food and the new couple ventured into the living room. And for the rest of the day they sat on the couch, cuddled up, watching horror movies, that consisted of, Scream, Sleepy Hollow, and Halloween. They would share kisses every so often.

That night Kendall was wearing his clothes from the night before, he was standing on the porch while Logan stood inside of the door frame, Kendall was holding Logan's hand in his, "I don't want to leave. I love being with you."

"Then don't leave. You. . .you could stay another night." Logan said nervously.

"You want me to?"

Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed Kendall by the front of his shirt, and pulled him inside the house, Kendall laughing as he did so. Logan pulled Kendall into a kiss, "Of course I want you to stay, darlin'. You are my boyfriend after all."

"I love hearing you say that."

"Well, I love sayin' it."

Kendall and Logan were now laying on the couch, Logan laying with his back pressed up against Kendall stomach and chest, while Kendall played with his hair. Ralph came through the door, carrying a couple of pizzas. Logan got up to help his dad, "Hey dad can Kendall stay another night?"

"I don' see why not."

Kendall saw that Logan winced when he took the pizzas from his dad. His hand had been bothering him all day. So, Kendall stood and took the pizzas from Logan, and kissed his temple, "Let your hand heal, beautiful."

"Thank you eyebrows."

"Anything for you Logie."

As the three men dug into their pizza Ralph asked, "What happened to your hand Lo?"

Logan looked at Kendall nervously, he opened his mouth to say something, but Kendall beat him to it, "Well, you see Ralph, I asked Logie here, to be my boyfriend while he was cooking and he got all nervous."

Ralph laughed, "Woo-eee. I remember when I first asked Logan's mother to be my girlfriend, it was her sophmore year in college, I was a junior, and she had been walking down the hill to get back to her dorm. Well, when I asked her, I guess it caught her off guard, and she tripped, and just tumbled down the hill. She said yes though, after I ran down the hill to see if she was okay."

Kendall laughed, "Aw, that's so cute."

"Yeah, that was my Carol for ya."

After dinner Kendall and Logan cleaned up. "Wanna take a shower?" Logan asked.

"What?" Kendall's eyes went wide.

"Do _you_, Mr. Kendall Knight, want to take a shower, you can go first. And how many times are you gonna think that I'm just tryin' to get in your pants?"

"I think it's me that wants in _your_ pants."

Logan smiled, "Shut up and go take a shower."

"Well get me some clothes then!" Kendall yelled trying to act mad, but smiled as he did so. He couldn't even pretend to be mad at Logan, because everytime he looked at his boyfriend, his heart would just melt.

Logan laughed and left the room and then came back a few minutes later with a white tank-top and some gray sweat pants. He handed them to Kendall, and the blonde kissed Logan's temple, "Aw, thank you beautiful." He left the room and a few moments later Logan heard the water start.

"Hey Lo, c'mere a sec." His father called from the living room. Logan walked in to see his dad sitting on the couch, "Yeah dad?"

"Lemme take a look at your hand? Course, you know more 'bout all that healin' and stuff than I do."

Logan chuckled and sat next to his dad and unwrapped the guaze. It was was worse than before, it actually started to blister over. Ralph whistled, "Lo, you gotta be more careful. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt."

"That's what Kendall said." Logan mumbled.

"How long yall two known one another?"

"Few days." Logan said shyly, wrapping his hand back up again.

"And he already cares 'bout you that much?"

"That's what he says. I sure care 'bout him. . .alot."

"I'm glad son. Just becareful, alright? I don' wan' you to get hurt, physically or emotionally."

"I know dad. Thanks." Ralph leaned over and kissed his son's temple, and ruffled his hair. "Daaad," Logan whined, but laughed.

Kendall came down the stairs drying his hair with a towel, "Shower's all yours beautiful."

Logan got up, "Okay, thank ya darlin'."

"That's too cute." Ralph said. And Logan turned bright red. This made Kendall chuckle. As Logan walked by Kendall grabbed his arm, "Hurry up and shower, Logie. I don't like to be away from you long." He whispered. Logan's heart fluttered. He then hurried up the stairs.

"Kendall, come sit next to me for a while will ya?"Ralph said, patting the spot next to him. Kendall suddenly became very nervous, his body temperature went up. He, very slowly, walked over and sat next Logan's father.

"Logan really likes you."

Kendall was taken a back, he wasn't expecting that, "Yeah, I like him a lot too. I've never felt like this about someone, and it's wierd, because I've only known Logan for such a small amount of time."

"I remember when I first laid eyes on Carol. Gosh, I thought she looked like an angel. I couldn't get her outta my head."

"That's how it is with Logan!"

"I'm glad Lo found someone. Just. . .please. . .don't hurt him. After Carol. . ." He swallowed hard, "Passed away it took a toll on both of us, but Lo was so. . .just broken. And I don't ever wanna see him like that again."

"I plan on being with Logan for a long time, if he'll have me."

"Oh he wants you alright. Ever since he came home from the cafe a few days ago all he talked about was you. Kendall this, Kendall that, Kendall's going to party, can I go too? Kendall's so handsome," Ralph chuckled, "He's quite fond of you."

"Well I'm quite fond of him too."

Logan came down the stairs, "What are yall talkin' about?"

Kendall just smiled and said, "You."

This made Logan groan, "Great, I'm going to room."

Kendall quickly got up and grabbed Logan from behind the waist and swung him around, "Kendall!" Logan yelled suprised. Kendall leaned in and whispered into his boyfriend's ear, "I love it when you scream my name."

"Kendall," Logan said again, but this time he laughed.

"We're going to watch a movie in Logan's room, Ralph." He swung Logan over his shoulder and walked up stairs. Chuckling Ralph said, "Alright boys, have fun."

In Logan's room Kendall threw Logan down on the bed and got on top of him, their chests pressed against one another."Kendall, what did you and my dad talk about?"

"You."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Okay you talked about me. What about me did you talk about?"

"Your dad told me not to hurt you and how much you loooove me."

"What?"

"He said you talk about me a lot?"

Logan groaned again, "Oh man." He hid his face in his hands. Kendall pulled them away so he could look at that beautiful face, "Logan it's okay. I talk about you to my mom all the time."

"You do?"

"All the time."

"That's good to know."

"It sure is."

For the rest of the night Kendall and Logan snuggled together and watched more horror movies, later that night Ralph came in to check on them, he found them fast asleep with the only light in the room being the tv, the movie had ended and the menu was on for Jaws. He smiled at how the two boys were; Logan's head was resting on the blonde's chest and Kendall held onto Logan as if his life depended on it. He closed the door and went to his room. He couldn't be happier for them.

~This chapter took me a little longer than expected. Sorry about that.~


	5. Chapter 5

~Yay! Kendall and Logan are boyfriends! And Ralph approves! Look, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like weeks! I've just been real busy with school and such.~

Disclaimer:I own no one.

Kendall was the first awake this time. He tightened his hold on Logan. He couldn't believe that this was happening. It felt like dream. _'Why does he like me? I'm nothing special. He'll probably leave me soon. What will happen when school starts? I don't want to loose him. I love being with him. I love him. Oh shit! I love Logan! What do I do?' _Kendall asked himself that over and over until Logan woke up. He smiled at him, "Hey." He said sleepily.

"Morning Beautiful."

Keeping his eyes closed Logan said, "I love it when you call me that."

"It's true, you're beautiful. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"No seriously, I've been thinking. . ."

"Don't hurt yourself."

Kendall squeezed Logan tight, "Listen!" He laughed.

"Okay, okay. I'm all ears."

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay the night at my house tonight?"

"Sure."

Kendall opened his mouth to say something, but was interupted by am alarm going off. Logan jerked himself out of Kendall's arms, "Shit!"

Kendall sat up in bed, "What? What is it?"

"I'm late for work!"

"Don't worry, I'll dri. . .oof!" Kendall was interupted by Logan throwing his clothes at him, they hit him in the face. About ten minutes later they were climbing into Kendall's car, "Oh man! I can't believe I forgot about work! I'm going to be so late! That's never happened before!"

As Kendall drove, he took Logan's hand in his, "Logie! Calm down! It'll be alright. This happens to everyone." As soon as Kendall stopped the car in front of the cafe, Logan grabbed his hand and pulled Kendall out of the car, and dragged him into the cafe. They burst into the cafe, breathing hard. James and Carlos and Camille all looked at them with amused looks on their faces.

A large plump man, stood with his arms crossed over his chest, and he had the most evil look on his face, "Well, well, well, look who decided to show up!"

"Uncle Gustavo! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be late. It won't happen again." Logan pleaded.

"It better not! Now get to work!" He left and went into the kitchen.

His friends turned to look at him, their kaws dropped to floor, all except for Camille's, "UNCLE!" The three hockey players yelled.

Rubbing the back of his neck Logan said, "Yeah, he's my mom's brother."

"Why is he so mean to you?" Carlos asked.

"My mom's death hit him pretty hard. I guess it's just his way of dealin' with it."

"I don't like it. He shouldn't be mean to you. You want me to talk to him?" Kendall said.

Logan laughed, "Tha's too cute. But nah, I can take care of myself. He'll come around. . .I hope. What are you goin' to do today?"

"Be here."

"Now don't go a wastin' the rest of your summer here."

"You are."

"I have to."

"Why don't you just quit?"

" 'Cause my dad wanted me to work here and keep Gustavo from going crazy."

"That's not fairrrrrrre." Kendall whined.

"Stop whinning, honestly, it's like I'm babysitting."

"I'll stop if you kiss me."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'm going to follow you around all day bugging you."

"Don't you do that already?"

James and Carlos howled in laughter, "Burrrn!" Carlos yelled.

Kendall pouted again. Logan smiled at him and turned away to start taking orders, but Kendall grabbed him from behind, he held onto Logan's hips tightly as he pulled a giggling Logan towards him. "Kendall! Stop!" Logan shouted, but couldn't help but to keep on laughing.

Finally Logan's back was pressed up against Kendall's front, and the blonde leaned down and kissed Logan's neck. Logan shivered and then Kendall kissed Logan's cheek, then his lips. Logan was frozen, he couldn't move. He loved it when he and Kendall were like this. He loved it when Kendall held him in his arms. He loved Kendall. _Oh shit! I love Kendall! But I just met him. I can't love him! It's too soon! This is can't be right! I've never been in love before!'_

"Ke- Kendall, I have to get back to work." The young genius whispered.

Kendall had been caught up in the moment as well, "Oh. . .right. Go ahead."

"I can't when you're holding me." Logan continued to whisper.

Kendall, not wanting to, released his boyfriend. Logan didn't look back at his boyfriend, no, instead he walked forward and just began to take orders. Kendall gave him a look of confusion, before joining James, Carlos and Camille at the bar.

He and his friends talked for a while, they begged him to tell them what all happened with him and Logan. All he did was smile and say, "Sorry. That's just between me and Logie."

Kendall was worried about Logan now, he just all of a sudden started acting weird, he wouldn't even look at him! _'Did I do something to make him mad at me?' _Kendall thought. All of a sudden he heard Logan's laugh. He turned around and saw Logan laughing at this guy sitting down at a table in the corner. Kendall recognised him as Dak Zevon, captain of the basketball team, school's biggest whore, and Kendall's worst enemy.

Kendall growled, which caught James and Carlos and Camille's attention. "Uh oh." Carlos said.

"What?" Camille asked.

"Dak happened." Camille follwed what her three boys were staring at. Her smile fell when her eyes landed on her best friend and Dak. "Oh."

Kendall started to get up, but James and Carlos grabbed him by the arms,"Kendall don't." Carlos said.

"Yeah, don't do anything stupid. They're just talking. That's all. Logan likes you. . .alot. We can tell by the way he looks at you. Okay? And besides he wouldn't leave you for a piece of shit like Dak." James added.

Kendall relaxed. . .a little. He watched as Logan wrote Dak's order down in his notebook, and smiled at him before leaving. He walked up to the counter, and handed a piece of paper to Camille.

He looked Kendall, who was sitting right next to him, "Hey, Eyebrows, are you okay? Your face is a bit red." Logan asked in concern. He reached up to put a hand to Kendall's forehead, but Kendall jerked away from his touch. He wouldn't look at Logan.

"Kendall. . .?" Logan asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"Kendall! Don't treat Logan like that! Or I'll cut your nuts off!" Camille yelled.

"Kendall? What did I do? Why are you mad at me?"

Kendall's heart broke hearing Logan sound like that, so hurt. He looked up at his boyfriend, "It's Dak." Was all Kendall said.

"Who? Oh that guy other there?"

Kendall nodded, "Yeah. He's like, the worst guy ever. He tries to get into everyone's pants, ya know? I just don't like you talking to him." Kendall looked down at his hands, ashamed, he shouldn't have treated Logan badly. It's not like Logan knew how Dak was, he just moved here.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry. I won't talk to him anymore. Okay? He was kinda annoyin' after a while anyway."

Kendall grinned up at Logan, he wanted to kiss him, to show Dak who Logan belonged to, but he knew he had upset Logan and he was. . .just embarrassed. As if Logan could read his mind Logan bent down and kissed Kendall's cheek. Gustavo came out of the kitchen with Dak's order. Logan grabbed it and walked back over to the teen, Kendall watching his every move. As Logan began to walk away, Dak grabbed his arm, and pulled him down.

Kendall tensed up again, as Dak whispered something into Logan's ear. After he was done, Logan straigtened himself up and took Dak's soda off the table and poured it onto Dak's head. He quickly stood up, as if trying to escape the cold soda. The three hockey players, and Camille burst into laughter.

"You should treat people with more respect, ya jerk!" Logan yelled.

"You little bitch!" Dak yelled, and he raised his fist. But before he could do anything, Kendall appeared at Logan's side, he wrapped an arm protectively around Logan's waist.

"Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend, Zevon! I don't want you even looking at him, do you understand! I'll beat the shit out of you!"

Dak was so red in the face, that Logan thought he would burst, "I'm going to get you for this, Knight and youre little bitch too." He then stormed out of the cafe.

As soon as he was out the door, Logan and Kendall started laughing hysterically. "Oh my God! Logie, when you dumped the soda over his head, I nearly pissed my pants!" Kendall gasped out between laughs. "No! When you started yelling at him, he looked so freaked out! I thought he was going shit himself!" Logan laughed.

Gustavo busted through the kitchen doors, "What is all the noise out here?" He yelled.

Kendall and Logan straightened up. "Uncle Gustavo! You see there was this. . ."

"I don't want to hear it you dog! Get back to work!"

Kendall stepped forward, "Hey! You can't-"

Logan shut him up by slapping a hand over his mouth, "Okay Uncle Gustavo! Right away!" Logan smiled nervously. Grumbling, Gustavo went back into the kitchen. As soon as Gustavo was out of sight, Kendall turned to his boyfriend, "Why did you do that? He shouldn't talk to you like that!"

"Just give him some time. My ma's death was really hard on him."

Kendall sighed, "Alright. But if he keeps this up much longer, I'm going to say something."

Logan smiled at his boyfriend, "You're the best Eyebrows."

Kendall wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and hugged him tight. "I know."

Logan chuckled, "I really have to get back to work, okay?"

Kendall whined, "I don't want you tooooooo."

"I'm spendin' the night, remember?"

"Yeah, but that's so far awaaaay."

Logan rolled his eyes, "It'll go by fast. Just go sit down and I'll make you a milkshake, alright?"

"Vanilla?" Kendall asked.

"Of course."

Kendall smiled, and kissed Logan on the lips, and ran over to James and Carlos. _'What am I going to do? I love him. I love Kendall Knight. Why does being a teenager have to be so damn hard?' _Logan thought.

Kendall watched Logan make his milkshake, _'Everything he does fascinates me. I love him so much. Is this really love, though? I only met him like few days ago, but I haven't been able to get him out of my head since I first saw him. I'm kind of obsessed. Maybe that love at first sight stuff is really true. Dammit, why does being a teen have to be so fucking difficult?' _Kendall thought.

~I'm so sorry for this being so short! I promise I'll get back into the swing of things! And the next chapter will come sooner! I promise! And it will be waaaaay longer than this! I swear! I just really wanted to do a jealously chapter. I love Kogan jealousy! Haha. I'm so evil!~


	6. Chapter 6

~Okay, in last week's episode. . .haha no. In the last chapter Kendall got really jealous of Logan talking to Dak! How sweet! Let's see how Logan's and Ms. Knight's first meeting turns out! And I'm so sorry I haven't written in a long time! But I saw Big Time Rush at the rodeo last night and got inspired! Oh, you could txt in a message for Btr and I sent in "Kogan rules!" And it showed up on the screen in front of thousands!~

Disclaimer: I own no one! Nor Scotty mcreery's song, I love you this big.

It was closing time, there was only Camille, Logan, and Kendall left. Gustavo told Logan to close up, and James and Carlos had gone home to do. . only God know's what. The sun had set just a few moments ago. Camille hugged Logan for a long time, and then hugged Kendall, "You guys were great today. I loved the look Dak gave you when Kendall started yelling." She laughed.

"Thank ya Camille."

"See you tomorrow." Kendall smiled, and put his arm around Logan's shoulders and they went their seperate ways. Kendall laughed as they walked to his car. Logan looked up at him, "What?"

"Today was just. . .great! You have no idea how long I've wanted to put Dak in his place."

"Well he deserved it. He was crude and rude."

"What exactly did he say to you anyway?"

"Oh, it's not important."

"No, tell me. I'm curious to what that bastard said to my boyfriend."

Logan sighed, "He said I quote, 'Hey cowboy, I'll give you a ride of a lifetime.' "

"Son of a bitch! I'll kill him."

"I don't care. You already told him off today. It was hilarious. Now, let's just go back to my house, so that I can grab a few extra clothes and then we'll head on over to your place."

"Sounds good." Kendall drove them back to Logan's house and Logan packed a small duffel bag. He quickly scribbled down a note, telling his father that he was staying over at Kendall's house. He stuck it to the fridge and Kendall drove them to his house. He parked in the driveway and Logan unbuckled himself and was about to get out of the car when Kendall stopped him. He laid a hand on Logan's arm, "Uh, my mom and sister are. . .they're crazy. I just wanted to let you know ahead of time." He smiled shyly.

"Aww, Darlin', I don't care. You met my dad."

"Your dad is awesome!"

Logan leaned over and kissed his boyfriend's lips, "I'm sure everythin' will be just fine. Stop worryin' so much."

"Why do you have to be like that?"

"Be like what?"

"Irrisitable."

Logan laughed, "I just am."

Kendall playfully hit him, "Come on."

The couple walked up to the door where Kendall took out his key and unlocked the door. There was a woman's voice from inside the kitchen, "Kendall? Sweety is that you?"

"Yeah mom and I brought Logan with me."

"THE Logan? The Logan that you haven't stopped talking about for almost the passed week? THE LOGAN?"

"Mooooooom!" Kendall groaned and Logan laughed.

Kendall was red as a tomato, he looked at Logan, "Sorry about her."

"It's fine, it's good to know you care about me so much."

A tall, woman came out of the kitchen drying her hands on a towel. She had Kendall's eyes, with orangey brown hair. She smiled sweetly at Logan and he smiled back at her, "Hello, I'm Kendall's mom. You can call me Jen, if you want. It's so good to finally meet you. Kendall has said nothing but how great you are for the passed few days."

"Moooom!" Kendall groaned again.

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Knight."

Ms. Knight opened her mouth to say something, but Kendall interrupted her, "We'll be in my room, mom!" He grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him towards the stairs. In Kendall's room, Logan sat his bag down on Kendall's bed. "Your mom is very nice."

"That was so embarrassing!" Kendall yelled and fell back on his bed.

Logan walked over and got on top of him, "It's cute that you talk about me so much. You must really care."

_'You have no idea how I care.'_ Kendall thought.

Kendall laughed nervously, "Uh yeah."

"Can I take a shower?"

"That was random."

Logan chuckled, "It was, watn't?"

It was Kendall's turn to laugh, "Yeah it was, but I don't mind, go a head."

Logan tried to get off of Kendall, but the blonde, grabbed him, and switched their positions. "Kendall!" It caught Logan off gaurd.

Kendall smiled down at Logan. _'Yepp, I am definatly in love.'_ Kendall thought as he looked at Logan's deep brown, soulful eyes.

"Eyebrows, lemme go take a shower."

"I don't want you toooo. I just got you. You've been working all day."

"I won't be long, I swear. Pleeeaase, Kendall."

"Ugh, fine, go take your shower."

Logan leaned up and kissed Kendall's lips sweetly, "Thank you."

Kendall got off of Logan, "The bathroom is right across my room."

"Okay." Logan left his room, and Kendall fell back on the bed, _'I'm so screwed.'_

A few minutes later he got a txt message from Logan, "Hey, I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess I forgot where I was. I forgot my clothes in your room. Bring them to me? =D "

Kendall smirked, he could have fun with this. He quickly txt back, "Come & get them."

"Kendall, please? Your mom is downstairs."

"Nope. Come & get them or you'll b in the bathroom all nite."

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

"I just am." Kendall mocked his boyfriend.

A few minutes later Logan came into the bedroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist., he closed the door, "You're such a jerk, Kendall!"

Kendall's eyes wondered to Logan's toned up, naked chest. "It was so worth it."

"Hand me my bag, so I can go change."

"Nope."

"Kendall!"

"You have to change in here."

"Kendall. . .ugh! Fine, just don't look at me."

"Why? It's not like you have something I don't, unless you're hiding something." Kendall joked with Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes, and walked over to his bag, and unzipped it and started digging around in it. Up close, Kendall realized that water was still running down Logan's chest, his muscles were tensed up. Kendall found himself beginning to get hard. He looked away, "Um, go ahead and change, I won't look. I promise."

"For some reason I don't believe you."

"I swear I won't look," Kendall decided to be honest, "Because if I do then I'll get even more hard than I already am."

Logan snorted with laughter, "Alright, I believe you."

Within minutes Logan layed down beside Kendall, fully dressed. He rubbed circles on the blonde's chest, "So, I made ya hard?"

Kendall sat up, "Shut up!" And Logan burst into laughter.

Kendall couldn't help but to grin, Logan was laughing at him and he loved every second of it. "Ya know, you can go to the bathroom if ya want. I can wait here." Logan started laughing again.

"Shut up!" Kendall stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. Logan heard the bathroom door shut a few seconds later. He decided to walk downstairs and see what Ms. Knight was doing. He entered the kitchen, "What's up, Mama Knight?"

Ms. Knight turned around, but kept stirring the big red pot that was in front of her, "Hey Logan. I'm just cooking some dinner. You like spaghetti?"

"Yes ma'am I do. Need any help?"

"That's so sweet of you, but no thank you. You're a guest."

"I don't mind at all. How can I help?"

"You can set the dinner table. Where's Kendall?"

"Oh, he's in the bathroom." Logan face turned pink.

"Is he taking a shower?"

"Uh, maybe. I don't know."

"Alright then," Ms. Knight looked down at her watch, "Oh no."

"What is it?"

"I have to go pick up Katie. She's at a friend's house."

"I can go pick her up."

"Oh no. I couldn't possibly ask you to do that."

"It's fine. Let me help."

Ms. Knight thought about this for a long time, "Alright, I'll send Katie a txt and tell her you're coming. Are you sure? I can wait until Kendall gets out of the shower?"

"It's fine. I promise. Just give me directions and I can go pick her up."

Ms. Knight told him exactly how to get there and before he left Ms. Knight pulled him into a tight hug, "Thank you so much. I'm glad you and Kendall are together, I think you're very good for him. He cares about you a lot."

Logan hugged her back, "I care about him a lot too."

She pulled back with a huge smile on her face, and touched Logan's cheek, "Good to hear. I'll tell Kendall where you went, okay?"

"Alright, see you in a little while." Logan left in Kendall's car, and he was at Katie's house in a few minutes. She was standing outside, with her arms crossed. She walked up to the car, "Are you Logan?"

Logan smiled, "Yeah."

Katie climbed in. "I'm Katie."

"Nice to meet you Katie."

"So, you're my brother's boyfriend?"

Logan chuckled, "Yeah, I am."

"Too bad. You're really cute." She sighed and Logan laughed, "Aww. Thank you, you're not so bad yourself, cutie."

"If it was anyone else I would have punched their face in, but I'll allow you to call me that."

"Alright then, so we're good?"

"Yepp. If ever need to know anything embarrassing about my brother, just come ot me and I'll tell you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Logan's phone vibrated from on the dash board, he reached over and took it, it was from Ms. Knight, "Logan! Sweetheart, I'm so sorry to ask you this, but I need some spaghetti sauce and some cheese! I'm so sorry! Will you go pick some up for me? I'll pay you back. I promise! =) "

Logan smiled and sent her a txt back, "Sure thing! And don't worry about it! It's on me!"

Logan turned to Katie, "You mind goin' to the store with me? Your mom needs me to pick up some things."

"I don't mind and besides I want to get to know you better anyway."

"Sounds good to me." They were in and out of the store within ten minutes. They both talked and laughed. And on the way home they listened to the radio. Scotty Mcrerry's song, I love you this big, started playing.

Logan sang along with it, "I know I'm still young,  
>but I know how I feel.<br>I might not have too much expieriance,  
>but I know love is real."<p>

"Logan you sound so good!"

"What? Oh, no. I just sing for fun sometimes."

Katies reached over and turned the radio off, "Sing."

"By the way my heart starts pounding,  
>When I look into your eyes<br>I might look a little silly,  
>Standing with my arms stretched open wide."<p>

"I love it. Keep singing." She begged.

"I love you this big  
>Eyes have never seen... this big<br>No-one's ever dreamed... this big And I'll spend the rest of my life  
>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try<br>I love you this big."

Logan looked over to find Katie fast asleep, he smiled and drove back to the Knight's home. He got the grocery bag out of the car and went over to the passenger door and got Katie out. She stirred and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, but she was too sleepy and they dangled as he walked up to the door. When he walked in Kendall and Ms. Knight were in the kitchen, "Is she okay?" Ms. Knight asked, worry lacing her words.

"Oh yeah, she's fine, she just fell asleep in the car."

"She has never done that before. Does she have a fever?"

"No, she's perfectly fine. I started singing along with the radio and she just went straight to sleep."

"I didn't know you could sing." Kendall said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Mr. Knight." Logan smiled.

Ms. Knight took the grocery bag from Logan, "Thank you so much Logan," She kissed his temple, "I owe you."

"You owe me nothing, it's no big deal. I guess I'll go put Katie up in her room until dinner?"

"That's fine." Logan turned around and started to walk up stairs, with Kendall close behind him. Logan layed her down on the bed gently and took her shoes off. Kendall grabbed his hand and lead him out of his little sister's room and back to his room.

"How was your show-" Logan was cut off by Kendall crashing his lips on to his.

"I missed you." Kendall breathed, he had been in a panic after his cold, cold shower, when he couldn't find Logan anywhere and then his mom told him that Logan had gone to pick up Katie.

"I missed you too. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, what did my sister tell you about me?"

"Nothing really. We just talked. She mostly asked questions about me."

Kendall sighed in releif, "Good."

"Is there anything I should ask her about?" Logan smiled.

"She's a evil, conniving, little demon!"

"No she's not! She's so sweet."

"To you!"

Logan laughed and hugged Kendall, "Don't worry. I love your family."

"That makes one of us."

"Kendall!"

Kendall laughed, "I'm only joking." They shared a kiss.

Ms. Knight appeared in the door way, "Boys, dinner is. . .awww."

They broke apart, "Mom! Knock first!"

"How could I with the door wide open?"

Logan looked at Kendall, "She has a point."

"I thought you were my boyfriend! You're supposed to be on my side! Not my mom's!"

"Me and Mama Knight are as close as they come, right Mama Knight?"

"Best friends, we are." She smiled.

"My friend has been pulled to the dark side! This can't be happening!"

Logan grabbed Kendall's hand, "Come on." He pulled Kendall downstairs and the couple and Ms. Knight had a great dinner, they talked and laughed. And after dinner Logan volunteered to do the dishes. Ms. Knight only replied, "Oh no, don't be silly. Kendall can do them. Come on, let's go talk in the living room."

"You better not say anything else embarrassing about me!" Kendall yelled.

"Shh! You're sister is sleeping."

"Ugh." Kendall moaned and started doing the dishes. When he was done he walked into the living where Logan and Ms. Knight were huddled up on the couch with photo albums scattered all over the place. Ms Knight was pointing to a picture, "And this Kendall at his fourth birthday party. He took all of his clothes and started running around with cake all over him. He had the cutest little butt." The picture showed a small four year old boy with blonde hair running around the yard, naked.

"MOM! HOW COULD YOU?" Kendall cried as he walked over to the couch and jerked Logan up.

"We'll look at some more later, okay Logan?"

"Alright Mama Knight. Sounds good to me."

"You certainly will not!" Kendall said.

"I'll come over when Kendall's at James' house."

"Sounds like plan." Ms. Knight joked back.

Kendall dragged Logan back up the stairs, once inside his room he closed the door, "From now on we're spending the night at your house! This is the most embarrassing night of my life!"

Logan rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I can say I've seen you naked now."

Kendall couldn't help but laugh. "Come here," He took a few steps towards Logan, but Logan took a few steps back. He shook his head, "No."

"Logan, I said come here." He lunged for Logan, but Logan ran away. The two boys ran in circles around Kendall's room for a few more minutes, before Kendall caught Logan and threw him on the bed. Kendall straddled Logan's waist and started tickling him. Logan squirmed and squealed and begged for Kendall to stop.

Finally Kendall stopped and looked at Logan's face. It was pink was all of the laughing. He leaned down and kissed Logan. They broke apart and then kised again. With each kiss it got more passionate. Kendall ran his tongue along Logan's bottom lip, Logan opened his mouth and Kendall slipped his tongue in. Kendall slipped his hands up under Logan's shirt, right in his hips.

The only reason they broke apart was for the lack of oxygen. Breathing hard Kendall said, "Logan, I. . ."

"Yes Kendall?"

"I . . . I lll. . ."

"Go on."

"I. . .um wanna watch a movie."

Logan wasn't expecting that, "Oh. . .okay. Um, pick one."

Kendall swallowed hard and got off of Logan, he walked over to his shelf and grabbed the first movie he saw and popped it in the DVD player and soon The Ghostbuster's theme song started playing.

Logan grinned, "I love this movie."

"Oh, yeah. Me too."

As they layed down on the bed, cuddled up in one another's arms, Kendall thought about what had just happened a few minutes ago, _'Ugh! What's wrong with me? Why did I stop? I should have told him how I felt. How hard is it to say, "I love you Logan." I mean, my gosh! I'm such a fucking idiot!'_

His thoughts were interruped when he heard a growling sound. He looked up at the T.V. It was almost the end of the movie. It was at the part where the short nerdy guy was being chased by the demon dog thing._ 'How long have I been zoned out? I wonder if Logan noticed.'_

Kendall looked down at the brunette in his arms, only to find him fast asleep. Kendall smiled and reached over and grabbed the remote off the nightstand and turned the T.V. off. He snuggled up to Logan and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy more tightly.

~I hope this makes up for not updating in like. . .months! I'll be updating sooner! I promise! Just keep leaving me them reviews!~


	7. Chapter 7

~So, Mama Knight and Katie love Logan. That's good, right? Let's see what I have planned for this next chapter.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

The next morning Kendall drove Logan to work. When they got there James and Carlos were already there, sitting at the bar, talking to Camille. "Hey guys." She smiled at Logan. She looked at Kendall and frowned and crossed her arms. "I'm mad at you."

"Why? What did I do?"

"You stole my best friend."

Kendall chuckled, "Yeah, well I'm not sorry for that." He kissed Logan's temple.

A couple of hours later Katie came running through the front doors of the cafe, squealing with happiness. "Logan, Logan!" She ran up to him, and he picked her and sat her up on the counter, "What, what?" He smiled at her.

She held up a cd, "I got Scotty Mcreery's CD!"

"That's awesome."

"Will you play it and sing?"

Logan looked at her puppy dog face, "Ugh, fine, anything for you Katie," He took the cd from the ten year old and gave it to Camille, she popped it into cd player, behind the counter and it soon was heard through out the cafe.

"Thanks Logan!"

"Anything for you Cutie."

"How come Logan gets to call you 'Cutie' and you like it, but when I called you 'Sweetheart' once, you tried to kill me?" James asked.

"It's because he's Logan!" She turned to Camille, "Will you put it on number two, please?"

"Sure thing."

"This is my favorite song!" Katie said excitedly, "And Logan you have to sing it! Pleeeeaase?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, I will under one condition. . .I will sing, if you dance with me."

"I can't dance!"

"Sure ya can. Anyone can dance, come on." He lifted her up off of the counter. Logan started singing where song was;

"I love you to the moon and back.  
>I'll love you all the time.<br>Deeper than the ocean.  
>And higher than the pines."<p>

Logan twirled Katie around, with her laughing as he did so. Kendall was amazed at how good Logan sang. Everyone was.

"Cause girl, you do something to me.  
>Deep down in my heart I know I look a little crazy.<br>Standing with my arms stretched all apart."

Logan sang the rest of the song. On the last bit of the song, he swept Katie up into his arms, "I love you this big."

"That was so good Logan!" She all but yelled.

"Logie, that was amazing!" Kendall said.

"I jus' sing for fun sometimes. I mean we used to have cookouts and stuff and I would sing. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? No big deal! It is too a big deal! You did so good! I mean you hit the notes perfect!" James said.

"Thanks guys."

"Kendall sings all the time." Katie added.

Logan looked up at Kendall, "Really?"

"I just sing for fun. It's no big deal." Kendall mocked his boyfriend.

Logan threw a straw at him, "Jerk, I didn't know you could sing, we should sing together sometimes."

Gustavo burst out of the kitchen, "What is going on out here? What is that music you are playing?"

"It's Scotty Mcreey, he's amazing." Katie said, frowning at him.

"Turn it off now," He turned to Logan, "I've had about enough of you! You're fired! Get out!"

"Uncle Gustavo I. . ."

"No! Shut up, you Dog!"

Kendall jumped up on a table that was beside Gustavo, it scared the larger man, and he fell back into a chair, "I'm really sick of you treating Logan like that! He does everything for you and you treat him like shit! And, and," He turned to Logan, Katie was leaned back up against him, and he had his hands on her shoulders, "You want to hear me sing, Beautiful, so here it goes;

"Oh your such a turd.  
>Oh yeah a giant turd.<br>And you look like a turd.  
>And you smell like a turd.<p>

Oh your such a turd.  
>Oh yeah a giant turd.<br>And you look like a turd.  
>And you smell like a turd.<p>

Oh your such a turd.  
>Oh yeah a giant turd<br>And you look like a turd  
>And you smeeeeieeeeeeieeeeell like a turd."<p>

James and Carlos laughed and clapped at their friend. Logan, Camille and Katie started laughing as well. Gustavo stood up, his face bright red, "I will be calling your father, Logan. Now get out! All of you!"

The five teens and Katie walked out of the cafe. "I'm so sorry Logie." Kendall said.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Your uncle fired you and then I just made it worse, but he just made me so mad. The way he talks to you is just not right."

With his free hand, the other was still wrapped around Katie, Logan reached up and cupped Kendall's cheek, "It's alright. I love your song by the way," He laughed, "I needed to get out of that place anyway."

Kendall smiled, "Yeah, I just totally made it up."

"You're crazy, come on. Why don't we all go back to my house?"

Everyone agreed.

"Wait! My cd is still inside. I have to go get it!" Katie started heading towards the door, but Logan grabbed her and gently pushed her towards Kendall, "I don't think that's such a great idea, stay here. I'll go get it, just in case Gustavo starts throwing things." He ducked in the cafe, and was in and out in just a few minutes.

Handing the cd back to Katie he said, "Woo, a plate just barely missed my head. You're lucky I care about ya, Cutie."

"Thanks Logan! Kendall, I'm going to go over to Tyler's house."

"Alright, bye baby sister."

"See you later Big Bro."

The teens split up and went in seperate cars, Carlos, Camile and James in James' car and Kendall and Logan in kendall's. They arrived at Logan's house with in minutes and sat down in the living and just talked. Camille took her phone out and squealed, "Mercedes is having another party tonight," She turned to Logan, "Oh, Logan we have to go," She crawled onto his lap and nuzzled neck, "Oh please!"

"We'll all go. . .IF YOU GET OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!" Kendall said.

Camille laughed and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck tightly, "Never!" She pecked his lips. It seriously made Kendall jealous, even though he knew she was joking. Logan genlty pushed her a side, "Yepp, I'm sooooo gay." James and Carlos laughed at him.

Camille slapped him on his arm, "Meanie, but seriously, we all need to go."

"When does it start?" Carlos asked.

"Seven o ' clock."

"What time is it now?" James asked.

"Almost six." Logan replied.

James jumped up, pulling Carlos with him, "Oh shit! We need to go get ready. Come on."

"Good-bye Kendall! Me and Logan have some serious talking to do! We'll meet you at the party." Camille smiled. This made Kendall more mad, he didn't want to leave. He looked at Logan, Logan smiled, "I guess I'll see you later." He leaned over and kissed Kendall on the lips.

"Awww, okay."

"Don't worry Kendall I'll make Logan look sexy for you!" Kendall stuffed his hands in his pockets, and trudged to his car. This is the first time that he and Logan will be apart more than hour in days! And he don't like it one bit. _'It's almost like I have to have him with me at all times or I feel lost.'_ Kendall sighed and drove home, _'Don't worry Kendall. You'll see him in a little bit.'_

Kendall was ready in about fifthteen minutes. With so much extra time he went over to James. James took about an hour to get ready and soon Carlos came over. Sitting on James' bed with Carlos, Kendall watched James run around his room, getting ready, Kendall's phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket only to find a txt from his beloved Logan; "Me and Cam will meet you guys at the party. Can't wait to see you. I miss you =D "

Kendall quickly sent a reply, "Okay Beautiful. I miss you too, so much."

He felt someone breathing on his neck, he looked around to find James and Carlos looking down at his phone. "AWWWW!" They yelled together.

Kendall grinned, and he felt his face get hot, "Shut up."

"That's so cute!" Carlos yelled, jumping up and down on the bed.

Kendall threw a pillow at him, "Shut up! And let's get going!"

"Eager to see your lover!" James said.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to messs up your hair!"

James squealed, "NO!" He grabbed Carlos' hand and ran out of the door. Kendall laughed and followed. He drove in his car while James and Carlos rode in James'. They were at the party within just minutes, the blonde smiled when he saw Logan's car parked up front. He hopped out and they all walked up to the door and walked in. The three of them walked all over the place looking for Logan and Camille.

They finally found them, and Logan had his arms wrapped around Guitar Dude's neck and Guitar Dude was holding him around the waist. Their faces were just inches apart. Kendall's heart broke into a billion pieces. They were laughing, and Camille was laughing too. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Camille was the first to notice them, she smiled, "Hey guys!"

Logan looked up and released Guitar Dude, "Hey Eyebrows. The funniest thing just happened. . ."

"I don't want to hear it."

Logan looked shocked, "What?"

"I said I don't want to hear it or anything else you have to say."

"Kendall!" Carlos yelled.

"I mean it. I thought you cared about me, but I guess I was wrong."

"Kendall, what are you talking. . ." Logan tried again, but he was interupted by the blonde.

Kendall couldn't take it anymore, he turned around stormed out of the mansion. Logan bolted after him, "Kendall! Kendall! Wait! Please!"

Kendall was in the front yard now, the cool night air hit his warm face. Hot tears stung his face.

Logan ran outside as well, "Kendall, please listen to me." He begged.

"Why should I?" Kendall's back was to Logan.

"Because you're my boyfriend and. . ."

"Not amymore."

"What?" Logan was crying now and if possible, it broke Kendall's heart even more. James, Carlos, Camille and Guitar Dude stood in the front doorway and watched everything.

"You heard me. We're not together anymore." Kendall whispered. _'How could he do this to me? I love him so much. I would do anything for him.'_

"You can be with any one you want now."

"I don't want anybody else! I want you! Why are you doin' this? I love you!" Logan yelled, sobbing as he did so.

Kendall turned around, "You what?"

Breathing hard, trying to get his sobbing under control Logan said again, "I love you."

"But Guitar Dude. . ."

"What about him? I tripped and practically tackled him to the ground."

Kendall mentally slapped himself, he ran up to Logan and scooped him up in his arms and kissed him. It was their most passionate kiss they had ever shared. "Oh God, Logie, I love you too. I'm so sorry. When I saw you and Dude together like that, I don't know what came over me. I got so scared. I thought you didn't care about me like you said you did. I love you. I love you so much."

"It's okay, it's okay." Logan said, and grabbed the back of Kendall's neck and pulled him down and kissed him, desperately. "I love you Kendall, don't ever leave me, please."

"I won't I promise."

"I think this is the most cutest thing I have ever seen. It's way better than Broke Back Mountain. Now take all of your clothes off and go at it." Camille said.

Kendall and Logan looked at her, "Cam!" Logan yelled.

"Sorry! I'm a teenage girl and I have needs!"

"You have fantasies!"

"So? They're hot ones!"

"Well why does it have to. . ." Logan was cut off by Kendall crashing his lips to Logan's. When they pulled apart Kendall said, "Let's go back to your house, okay? I don't want to be here anyway. Let's go watch a movie or something."

"Sounds goods to me."

Logan climbed into his car and Kendall shut the door behind him, he leaned in and kissed Logan again, "I'll miss you."

"I'll see you in a few minues," Logan laughed.

"I know, but still."

Logan smiled at him, "I know. . .Race you home." He started his car and took off.

"That's so not fair!" Kendall yelled and jumped into his own car and drove away. Of course Logan beat Kendall to his house. Logan was getting out of car when Kendall drove up, "What took ya so long Eyebrows?"

Kendall got out of his car, "Sorry, my boyfriends a cheater."

"You might have to talk to him about that."

"Mmm. . .I don't know maybe. Or I might just ravage him in his front yard."

"Oh, I bet his neighbors wouldn't like that."

"I would," Kendall walked up to the smaller boy and wrapped his arms around his waist, he kissed Logan on the lips. The kiss was a long one. When they broke apart Logan said, "Let's go inside."

Walking inside Logan sat his keys down on the table by the front door, "Dad?" He walked into the kitchen and found a note and a crisp new twenty dollar bill hanging the fridge by a magnet. He read the note aloud, "Lo, I'm going to be working late tonight, here's twenty dollars for you and Kendall. P.S. I figured Kendall would be with you."

Logan laughed, "Looks like we have the house to ourselves tonight. What you wanna do?"

Kendall wrapped his amrs around Logan's waist from behind, and kissed down Logan's neck, "I can think of a few ideas."

Logan giggled, but then Kendall bit down gently and sucked on his neck , which made Logan moan out, "Kendall!"

This instantly made Kendall hard. He loved hearing Logan moan his name, and he just wanted to hear it again and again. He jerked Logan around and shoved him up against the fridge. He attacked Logan's lips. He kissed Logan everywhere, every inch of his face and neck and then his lips again, "I love you Logan, so much." He said between kisses.

"Love you too Eyebrows," Logan said and then put a hand on Kendall's chest to distance them, "Come on. Let's go to my room." Kendall knew by looking into Logan's eyes that he wanted the same thing he did. So, he let Logan pull him upstairs. In Logan's room, they both faced one another, they shared a kiss, before Kendall carefully and slowly took Logan's shirt off. He gazed at his boyfriend's chest.

Logan stepped forward and did the same to Kendall. Then Kendall, with shaking hands, un-buttoned Logan's pants. He had trouble at first, his hands were shaking too badly, Logan put a hand on Kendall's cheek, "You're okay."

Kendall breathed in deeply and then let it out, and then un-zipped the brunette's pants, he slid them off. Logan slid Kendall's pants off and they were in their boxer-briefs. Kendal reached his hand up to slide Logan's briefs down, but stopped, his fingers barely touching the waist band of them, "Are you sure about this, Beautiful? We don't have to do this."

Logan took Kendall's hand in his and slipped them into the hip of his briefs, "I want this. I love you Kendall, so much. Is this what you want?"

"Oh God, yes." He pressed their bodies together, kissing, sliding down the brunette's briefs as he did so. Logan took Kendall's off as well, they broke free of their kiss and took in one another's bodies. Kendall attacked Logan's lips once again and they walked back until Logan hit the bed, they fell back, their erections rubbing together. They both moaned. Kendall kissed down Logan's chest and stomach.

"I've never done this before, I'm scared it'll be bad." Kendall admitted.

"It won't be. I promise." Logan replied with a smile.

Kendall nodded, "I'm scared I'll hurt you."

"It'll hurt at first, but I'm sure it'll be just fine. I trust you."

Kendall nodded again, he didn't know what to say or do next.

"Don't we need. . .uh lube or condomns?" Logan suggested.

"No condomns, I want to feel you," He grinned, "What can we use for lube?"

Logan lifted Kendall's hand and began to suck on his fingers, it made Kendall moan loudly, "Looogan."

Logan released Kendall's figers, "There ya go Darlin'," He said seductively.

Kendall stuck a finger inisde of Logan's tight, virgin hole and then another. Logan hissed in pain, Kendall heard this, "See? I'm hurting you!"

"No, it's alright, Darlin'. Keep goin'."

Kendall hestitanly stuck another finger in, he moved them around in Logan. "Oh God, Kendall, I'm ready. Just go!"

Kendall pulled them out and used his own saliva to lubricate his cock, he then slowly slid the tip inside of Logan. Logan winced, and closed his eyes, Kendall pushed in slowly until he was all of the way in. He layed down completely on top of his lover, letting him get used to the feeling. He wasn't going to move until Logan said for him to. He knew Logan was in pain, a lot of pain and that just broke Kendall's heart, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered into Logan's neck.

A few minutes later, Logan said, "It's okay," He breathed, "Just go. Move. I'm alright."

Kendall pulled almost all of the way out and then thrust back in, "Oh God, Logan. You're so tight, so hot." And it didn't take long for Logan to start moving beneath him. Kendall kept thrusting in and out of Logan. All of a sudden Logan cried out, "Fuck!"

Kendall froze, "Did I hurt you?" That was his biggest fear, to hurt his beloved Logan. Logan shook his head, "No, do that again."

Kendall thrust back in and hit Logan's prostate again, Logan saw stars. It felt amazing. The only noises in the room were their loud moans. Logan held onto Kendall for dear life, he loved the feeling of Kendall being inside of him. It was the best thing he ever felt and he never, ever wanted to expieriance this with anyone else but Kendall.

Kendall reached between them and began stroking the smaller boy.

"I - I'm gonna. . .Oh God Kendall."

"Ugh! Me too."

Logan came first, and Kendall not long after, he came deep inside of the future doctor. As he came he still thrust into Logan. He collapsed on top of the brunette, both breathing hard. After they managed to catch their breath, Kendall leaned down and kissed Logan's lips softly and pulled out of him. He layed next to him. "That was. . ." He started to say, but he couldn't find the right words to describe how good that had felt.

"Amazing, spectacular, phenomenal?" Logan suggested.

Kendall laughed, "All of those and much more."

"I love you Kendall. I really do."

"I love too Logan, with all my heart."

"Let's take a shower, we're all gross."

Kendall laughed, "I highly doubt you can move."

Logan sat up and hissed, "Yeah, that hurts, but it was worth it. Let's go."

Kendall got out of bed, and helped Logan to the bathroom, where they washed one another and explored each other's bodies, again. After they were done, Logan handed Kendall a pair of sweat pants. Kendall pouted, "I want to sleep naked."

"No way! What if my dad comes home?"

"We'll be under the blanket!"

"No."

"Pleeeaase, Beautiful? For me?" Kendall begged.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Kendall smiled and grabbed Logan by the waist and pulled him onto the bed, Logan giggled as he did so. Naked, Kendall and Logan layed in bed together, Logan made sure they had the blanket covering their lower bodies before settling in. Kendall wrapped his arms around his waist and Logan layed his head on to Kendall's chest, while kendall rested his head on top of Logan's.

"Night Beautiful."

"Good night Eyebrows. This was the best night of my entire life."

"Same here. I hope we get to do that a lot more often."

"My back side says not for a while."

Kendall chuckled, "I know I keep saying this, but I love saying it; I love you."

"I won't ever get tired of hearing it. I love you too."

They fell asleep wrapped up in one another's arms.

~I know they've only known each other for almost week and they're already in love and made love, but it was love at first sight! Okay? Lol, don't go around sayin' that Kogan are whores. Haha. Reviews?~


	8. Chapter 8

~Well, they told each other that they love one another, and they made love! Let's see what happens next. And I apologize for not putting a warning on the last chapter! It didn't even occur to me!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Logan awoke the next morning, memories floaded back to him from the night before, he smiled. Last night had been amazing.

"How many times are you going to wake me up with your thinking?"

Logan looked up at his lover, "Get used to it. I think a lot."

"Why can't you be like a regular teenager and not use your brain at all?"

"I like to be different."

"You sure do," Kendall leaned down and kissed Logan's forehead.

"What time is it?"

"Once again, random," Kendall looked around the room until he found the alarm clock sitting on top of Logan's desk, "Almost eleven."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I wore you out last night, didn't I?" Kendall smirked.

"Oh shut up, you were exhausted too."

Kendall laughed, "Were? I still am!"

Logan's dad called from downstairs, "Lo! Kendall! Put some clothes on! Your friends are here!"

"Oh my god!" Logan burried his face into Kendall's bare chest in embarrassment, "He knows we had sex last night!"

"Maybe he just thinks we decided to sleep naked."

"You just think this is so funny, don't ya? I live here ya know? I have live with my dad ever'day!"

Kendall laughed but then got very serious, "Oh man! What if he tells my mom? She's going ask if we used protection and she won't let us sleepover at each other's houses anymore!"

The door opened, "Is it true? Are you guys really naked under there?" Camille asked, grinning like a fool. James and Carlos stood beside her, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Kendall laughed nervously, and Logan burried his face into Kendall's chest, if possible, even deeper.

Carlos and James 'whooted' and high - fived each other, "Somebody lost their V-card last night!"

"V-cardSSS." Camille corrected him.

"Oh my God! Logan was a virgin too!"

"Can you shut up?" Logan yelled, "My dad is downstairs!"

"He left for work, sweety," Camille said, "So don't worry."

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Kendall asked.

"Well, we wanted to see if you guys wanted to go see a movie or something, but we can see Logan won't be able to walk," She walked towards the bed, and leaned down and kissed Logan's cheek, "So, we'll just leave and then that way you guys have sex again and again and again. If Logan's ass is up to it," She pecked Logan's lips lightly.

Kendall grabbed Logan by the waist and pulled him roughly away from Camille, he yelped in suprise.

"Stop kissing my boyfriend!"

"Ooooh, Jealousy. It always leads to great sex."

"She's so right," Carlos said, "If I even talk to another guy, then James drags me home and. . .yeah."

"That reminds me Camille, Carlitos and I can't make to the movies today, we're going to be uh, busy." James said, and kissed Carlos' neck lightly, it made Carlos shiver.

"Ar you serious? All of my friends are going be having sex today! Un-believeable! Logan, I help set you up with Kendall, now you have to help me find someone!" She pouted and crossed her arms.

Logan laughed and reached up and took on of her hands in his, "I'll help ya, hun. . .just not today."

"Why don't I spend the night tonight? Please? It's been forever since we had a sleepover." She begged.

"That's up to Kendall," Logan looked back at his boyfriend.

"I don't mind if Camille spends the night with us, but she might have to sleep on the floor," Kendall smirked, knowing Camille would go crazy.

"Kendall!" She yelled.

He laughed, "I'm only joking," He looked up at James and Carlos, "You mind if I stay with you tonight james?"

"We don't mind having you one bit!" Carlos said.

Camille jumped and down excitedly, "Yay! I'll bring G, and we'll have so much fun!"

"Whose G?" Kendall asked.

"My cousin, Guitar Dude."

Something broke inside of Kendall, he didn't like Logan and Guitar Dude together. He felt anger and jealously course through his viens.

"Alright Camille whatever. See you guys tonight." Logan said.

"Bye guys, see you later Kendall."

Logan watched as their friends left the room, he turned back to Kendall, his smile fell when he saw Kendall look so sad, he put a hand to Kendall's cheek, "Why the long face Eyebrows?"

"Nothing," Kendall got up and got dressed.

"Kendall? What's wrong?" Logan jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes as well.

"Nothing's wrong. Leave me alone."

Logan pushed Kendall against the wall, gently, "What's wrong? Talk to me, Darlin', please?"

Kendall looked down at his boyfriend's destressed face, "I just. . .why do you hang out with Guitar Dude all the time?"

Logan looked at Kendall for the longest time before laughing.

Kendall jerked away from Logan, "It's not funny!"

Calming down Logan said, "I'm sorry, Kendall. It's just that, that's so cute that you're jealous."

Kendall turned back around to face Logan, "I am not!"

"Are too! And it's okay. I mean after what happened last night, but you don't have to worry about it. I promise. Guitar Dude is just a friend. I feel nothing for him, I promise. The only person I have feelings for is you. . .and Scotty Mcreery." Logan smirked.

Kendall looked up at his boyfriend, and then jumped on him, they landed on the bed. Kendall straddled Logan's hips and began tickling him, "Who do have feelings for?"

Logan managed to gasp out, "Scotty!"

Kendall tickled him harder, "WHO?" Kendall smiled, he loved it when Logan laughed.

"Scott!"

"Who do you have feelings for? Who are you madly in love with?"

"YOU, only you Kendall! I love you!"

Kendall stopped and looked down at Logan, "Good answer."

Breathing hard Logan said, "It's true. I love you, no one else."

"Same here Beautiful," He looked at their positions, "Since we're like this," Kendall hinted and leaned down and started kissing Logan's neck. Logan giggled, "Kendall." They made love for the second time, Kendall had to go slow, becuase Logan was still feeling the effects of their first time.

That night James and Carlos came to pick up Kendall and as the blonde was getting into the back of the car an old Volkswagon bus drove up to, Camille and Guitar Dude jumped out, Dude was carrying a guitar case.

Logan smiled when he saw them, Camille hugged him and then Dude held a hand out to shake hands, Logan took it and the long haired boy pulled him into a hug.

Kendall growled.

"Calm down, dude! Logan loves you." Carlos said.

"Yeah, it's going to be alright." James told their friend.

Kendall took a deep breath and said, "You're right. Logan assured me today that he and Guitar Dude are just friends and that he loves me."

"See? You have nothing to worry about." Carlos said.

James drove them to his house and the three friends played video games, played in-door hockey, and just hung out like old times. They decided to go to the store down town and get some snacks for later, in other words Carlos wanted some corndogs. When they arrived Carlos jumped into the big part of the cart, James laughed and pushed him inside of the store. Kendall followed thinking that his friends were absolutely crazy.

James wasn't paying attention and ran the basket right into someone. The person went to the ground. James and Kendall sprang forward to help the poor fallen girl.

"Camille? What are you doing here?" Kendall asked as he helped her up while James gathered her small hand basket and all of it's contents.

"Um, getting groceries. This is a grocery store you know."

"Where's Logan and Dude?"

"Oh, I had to leave, my dad wanted me home tonight to cook dinner and have some father and daughter time, since I went to a party last night. Dude is staying with Logan tonight."

Those words hit Kendall like a ton of bricks, he let go of Camille's arm and she fell down again, "He's what?"

"Oh Kendall." James said as he helped Camille up.

"Guitar Dude is staying the night with Logan? My Logan? They're alone? Right now? This second?"

"Yeeees." Camille said slowly, and then it hit her, "Awwwwww! You're jealous! That's SO cute!"

"No it's not! I don't want Logan alone with Guitar Dude!"

"Watch it Bud! That's cousin you're talking about!" Camille defended.

"I have to go over there." Kendall started walking towards the door, but James and Carlos each grabbed one of his arms and then dragged him back to the basket, "You're not going anywhere," James said,"Yeah, you have to trust Logan."

"If you don't then, you guys aren't going to last long." The little latino said.

"I DO trust Logan, I just don't trust Dude."

"If I call Logan and you talk to him will that make you feel better?" Camille asked.

Kendall nodded, and Camille got her phone out and dialed Logan's number. A few seconds later Logan was heard over the speaker phone, "Hello?"

"Hey sweety, I'm at the store and you'll never guess who I ran into?"

"Brad Paisley?"

She laughed, "I wish, but no. It's your lover boy. You're on speaker phone by the way."

"Hey Eyebrows."

"Hey Beautiful. Wh - what are you doing?"

"Me and Dude are just watchin' a movie. What about you?"

"Just hanging around with the guys."

"Are you havin' fun?"

"I wish you were here."

"Aw, that's sweet. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

There was voice in the back ground that Kendall couldn't understand and he heard Logan laugh, "Well, I'm gonna go ahead let yall go."

"I love you."

"I love you, Darlin'. Bye."

There was a click and his contact with Logan was gone, his heart sunk once again.

"You got it soooooo bad, dude!" James said and he and Carlos started laughing.

"Shut up and go get your corndogs!" Kendall yelled and stomped away. He thought a call to Logan would help, but it didn't. Not one bit.

At Logan's house, the future doctor set his phone down on the floor in beside him. He and Guitar Dude were currently laying on their bellies on the floor, in front of Logan's T.V.

"Everything okay?"

"Kendall's jealous that I'm hanging out with you alone. I can tell."

"Why is he jealous of me? Because of last night?"

"I guess so," Logan sighed, "And he has no reason to be jealous, you're straight."

Guitar Dude got really quiet, he paused the movie, "Uh LoBro, can I - can I talk to you about something. It's really important."

Logan sat up, criss - cross, "Shoot partna."

"Well. . .um. . .I've put a lot of thought into this. I've been thinking about this for a while now. And. . ."

"And. . ." Logan pushed his friend to keep talking.

"I - I'm gay."

Logan was taken a back by this, "Wow, didn't see that one comin'."

"That's not the bad part either."

"What _is_ the bad part?" Logan asked.

"I'm in love."

Logan smiled, "That's great! Who is he?"

Dude swallowed hard, and licked his dry lips, ". . .Dak."

"Zevon? The jerk from the cafe? The one that I jumped a soda on 'cause he was being a jerk?"

Dude nodded, "He wasn't always like that though! He used to be a really groovy guy! When we were elementry school, we used to be close buds, but then when we got to Junior High he changed. He started sleeping around and bullying people. He's bullied everyone except me. He just leaves me alone, but every once and a while I'll catch him staring at me. He - he always has this sad look in his eyes, and all I want to do is make him happy."

"Why don't you try to talk to him or something? Re-kindle that friendship you once had?"

"I can't."

"Sure ya can."

"It's not that easy LoBro."

"Well, why don't you. . ."

"Will you talk to him for me? Please?"

"Me? What do I say?"

"Tell him to come to the cafe on Friday night. I'm performing that night."

Logan sighed, "Alright, Dude. I'll do it for ya."

Guitar Dude jumped up and wrapped his arms around Logan, "Thank you!"

_'If Kendall saw this he would rip Dude apart.'_ Logan smiled and hugged his friend back, "Anything for a friend."

Logan knew that this was going to be a difficult assighnment, but he would do his best, because if Dude loved Dak like he did Kendall then he had to all he could. He couldn't imagine life without Kendall. And he can't even begin to imagine how bad Guitar Dude felt.

~Shocked? Well you should be! Haha. Guitar Dude and Dak Zevon? Whaaaat? Tell me what yall think of the pairin'.~


	9. Chapter 9

~So, Kendall is super jealous of Guitar Dude, and Guitar Dude told Logan that he's in love with Dak Zevon! Whaaat?~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warning: Sex talk!

The next day Logan and Guitar Dude set out in search of Dak. They looked in the park and basketball courts and finally the cafe. And sure enough he was there with his basketball buddies. Camille was behind the counter, while the three hockey players sat and talked at the bar. She smiled when she saw her cousin and close friend.

"Hey, Cam. I thought we didn't work here anymore?" Logan said and Kendall kissed his cheek.

"Well, I have nothing better to do and I like money," She winked at him.

Guitar Dude whispered in Logan's ear. This made Kendall go nuts. He wanted to freak out and yell at the guitar player. Logan looked back at the basketball players and then back to his friends, "I'll be right back guys." His friends watched in confusion as he walked over to the far side of the cafe.

"What's he doing?" Kendall asked.

"A favor." Dude said. His friends couldn't hear their conversation.

"Um, Dak?"

Dak looked up at Logan, "What do you want, Cowboy?"

"Listen, I'm not here to fight with you. I want to talk to you, privately." He looked at the other basketball players.

Dak looked at his friend and motioned for them to leave, "Take a seat."

Logan sat down across from him, and took a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. He slid it across the table so that Dak could look at it, "Guitar Dude, is playing here tomorrow night and he wants you to come." The paper was a flyer for people to come and sing at the cafe.

"Barny?"

"Who?"

"Barny, but you know him as Guitar Dude though." Dak informed him.

"Oh, I didn't know that." _'No wonder everyone calls him Guitar Dude.' _Logan thought.

"Well now ya do."

"So, will you come?"

"I don't know. I might be busy."

Logan stood up and leaned on the table, "Think about it, please? It would mean a lot to him if came. It would make him really happy." With that said Logan walked away. He walked back up to the bar where Kendall was seated, he put an arm around the brunette's waist, "What was that about?"

Logan looked up at Guitar Dude.

Dude spoke up, "I uh, have the hots for Dak and LoBro is being a good friend and trying to help me get him."

Everyone was greatly shocked about this, even Camille, "You never told me! I didn't even knew you were ga-" Dude put a hand over her mouth, "Shhhhh! I don't want him to know!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry."

"What did he say?"

"He said he would think about it."

Guitar Dude didn't know whether to feel disappointed or happy, "Oh that's good, right?"

Logan nodded thoughtfully, "Sure it is. What are you going to sing?"

Guitar Dude instantly perked up, "It's secret."

"Oh come on. Tell me. I've been helping with. . .ya know. You gotta tell me."

"Sorry LoBro," He patted Logan's head, "It's a secret. I'll see ya later." He walked out of the cafe.

Kendall pulled Logan down roughly by his shirt, and kissed him. The kiss was pretty long, after they pulled apart Logan ased, "What was that for?"

"I missed you."

"You saw me yesturday."

"I don't care. I missed you."

"Well, I didn't miss you," Logan joked.

"You didn't?" Kendall poked Logan in the side, and Logan giggled.

"Nope."

"You had to have missed me, even just a little?"

"Never."

You're going to pay for saying that."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Logan taunted.

"You won't like it."

"Try me. I dare you." Logan took a couple of steps backs.

Kendall stood up, Logan just kept stepping backwards, both grinning like fools. Logan kept stepping backwards until he hit the wall and Kendall took total advantage of this. He pressed their chests together, he grabbed Logan's wrists and held them high above his head. "Kendalllll." Logan whined.

"Stop whining."

"You're rubbing off on me."

"You bet I do," Kendall pressed their lips together. Their kiss was hot and passionate, suddenly Kendall pulled away and yelped in pain, "You bit me!"

Logan laughed, "Yes I did."

Carlos laughed, "Go Logan! Playing dirty! I like it!" He high-fived the future doctor. He sat down beside the small Latino, where Kendall had been sitting before.

"Am I bleeding?" Kendall asked trying to look at his lip, but failed miserably.

"Come here," Logan laughed. Kendall walked over and Logan cupped his face in his hands, he examined Kendall's lip, "You're fine. I didn't bite you that hard."

_'He bit me! He bit me! I don't care though; I love him and everything he does. It was worth getting bit to see him laugh and smile,'_ Kendall thought, _'Ugh, I am insane, insanely in love.'_

Gustavo burst in from the kitchen and grabbed Logan's shoulder and dragged him off of his chair, "I need to speak with you!" He dragged a confused Logan into the kitchen.

One inside the kitchen Logan asked, "Uncle Gustavo what . . ."

"I overheard that you're playing match maker."

"What?"

"You're trying to set your hippie friend up with the basketball jock, are you or aren't you?"

"Well yeah. Guitar Dude loves Dak and. . ."

"Will you help me?"

"What?"

Gustavo rolled his eyes and dragged Logan over to the door that lead out into the cafe, they looked through the small, circular window, "See that woman over there."

Logan had to stand in his tiptoes, "The one reading over in the corner?"

"Yeah that's her. Her name is Kelly Wainwright. I think she. . .she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You have to help me with her."

"Just ask her out on a date."

"I have to talk to her?" The large man yelled.

"Well, if you want a relationship with her, then yes, you might have to talk to her."

"I can't talk to her!"

"Of course you can! Just take her order and talk to her!"

"Do you think it'll work?"

"You'll never know unless you try. I'll help you," Logan said as he grabbed a waist apron from one of the shelves. "I'll go take her order and you'll bring it to her, alright?"

Gustavo just simply nodded, clearly frightened.

Logan walked back out into the cafe, Kendall stood up when he saw Logan, he put his hands on his upper arms, "Are you alright?"

Logan smiled at his boyfriend's protectiveness, "I'm fine. My uncle has a crush though and I have to help him."

"I didn't know I was dating Cupid." The blonde smirked.

"I didn't know we were dating!" Logan yelled.

Kendall grabbed the back of Logan's neck, and leaned down to kiss him, but then stopped, "Promise me no more biting."

"I promise not to bite you," Logan leaned his body up against Kendall's, "Except for when we're alone. . .naked. . . rubbing against one another. . .then I'll bite you." He smirked when he felt Kendall's erection through his pants.

Kendall groaned, "I hate you."

"I love you to," Logan grabbed Kendall's chin and kissed him, "Now if you'll excuse me." Logan walked over to the far corner of the cafe, Kendall leaned up against the counter, "I'm going to get for that! Damn tease!"

All he heard was Logan chuckle.

"Hello, My name is Logan. What can I get you?" Logan grinned. The woman was wearing a plain white, spaghetti-strap, sundress, with white wedge shoes.

The dark-skinned woman looked up and smiled brightly at the boy, "Can I just have a plain coffee, please?"

Logan nodded, "Sure, be right back."

Logan went over to the counter, "Plain coffee, Cam." Then he went into the kitchen, he grabbed Gustavo's hand, "Come on!"

"No, no, no, no! This will never work! No!"

"Uncle! Come on! Please?"

Gustavo really wanted to talk to Kelly, so he sucked up every bit of courage he had and walked out into the cafe. Camille sat a huge white coffee mug down on the counter, Logan picked it up and handed it to Gustavo, "Here ya go. Now just go over and give it to her."

Gustavo was so nervous that his hands shook violently as he began to walk over. He was halfway to Kelly's table when she looked up and smiled at him. It made Gustavo feel so scared and weak to the knees, that he tripped over his own feet and hit the ground.

The coffee cup was sent crashing to the ground, Kelly shot out of her chair and knelt down beside the large man, "Oh my goodness! Are you alright?"

He propped himself up on his arms, and she wrapped his arms around one his to help him stand.

"I. . .uh. . .I eeee. . . .errrr. . .dooo. . ." He was so nervous he could barely speak, when he did he didn't make a lick of sense.

Kelly gave him a confused looked, but then smiled, "I'm Kelly," She held her hand out. He took it and said, "Gustavo."

"Nice to meet you," She said, and Gustavo continued to shake her hand.

"Okay, you can stop shaking my hand now," She giggled softly.

Gustavo jerked his hand away from hers, "Sorry!"

"It's fine," She seemed nervous as well, and became very interested with the floor, "Oh no, uh your cup. It's broken."

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll have it cleaned up; LOGAN!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Logan, from beside Kendall rolled his eyes and sighed. He got off of the bar stool and walked over to his and uncle. As he was bending down to pick up the big broken pieces, Gustavo slapped him on the back, "Uh this my nephew; Logan!"

Logan hit the ground, one of his hands hit the broken porcelain. He winced and bit back a yelp. _'Man, my hand is just healing from getting burned.'_ He thought.

Kelly looked down at him, "Yes, we met." She grinned.

Logan looked up and smiled at her through his pain, he quickly finished picking up the big pieces and threw them away, he cradled his injured hand, "Cam, get the first the aid kit, will ya?"

"I seriously do not like Gustavo!" Kendall said.

Logan sat on the empty bar stool beside his boyfriend, "It was an accident, and if he and Kelly get together, then I think he'll act nicer." Camille handed Kendall the first aid kit. He opened it up and got out everything he needed, he then began to clean the wound and then he wrapped it. "Does it hurt?" He asked Logan.

Logan just shrugged, "A little. It's fine though. I'm used to getting cuts on my hands. I used to work on a ranch every summer. Used ta get blisters and they'd crack open."

James winced, "Ugh, gross. Why would you do that?"

" 'Cause it's fun. My friend Scotty and me used to work every summer on Mr. Carter's ranch. He was an old family friend, so he didn't mind."

"Are you homesick Logan?" Carlos asked.

Logan was quiet for a few minutes before saying, "A little, but I love it here. I have you Kendall," He reached over and took Kendall's hand in his, "And I have you guys. If I hadn't met any of you, then my life here would be boring as hell and I would have gone crazy."

Kendall put his forehead on Logan's and smiled, "What am I going to do with you? Huh? You keep getting hurt and I can't stand it."

"It seems that I only get hurt around you. I guess I'll have to stop being around you."

"You wouldn't last five minutes."

"Neither would you."

"He didn't! You should have seen him last night! He looked so pathetic!" James said laughing.

Kendall reached over and acted like he was going to punch James in the face, but Logan grabbed him by his shirt and smashed their lips together. James sighed in relief, "I ow you one Logan!"

Still in a heated lip lock, Logan gave him a thumbs up. The only reason that the couple pulled away from one another was a monterous laugh, the teenagers all looked across the cafe. Gustavo and Kelly were seated at a small round table in the corner, Kelly was giggling at the bald man.

"One couple down, one to go." Logan said.

"One down, TWO to go," Camille said, "I still need someone!"

Logan laughed, "I'll see what I can do, but it would be hard. I need some help," He looked behind Kendall, "Hey Carlos, any suggestions?"

Carlos put his thinking cap on, well actually his helmet, "Hmmmmm, dunno. You should sleep over at my house tonight! And we can put our brains together and think of something!" He bounced up and down excitedly in his chair.

"Sure, that'll be fun. That way we can talk about our boyfriends and exchange embarrassing stories."

"Yeah! Just the other night James, he. . ." Carlos was cut off by James kissing him roughly. When they pulled apart James said, "You tell him and I'll kill you."

Carlos pouted and crossed his arms, "Meanie."

James laughed at his boyfriend's goofyness.

"Don't worry about it, Carlos. Just tell me tonight." Logan half-joked.

Carlos perked up, "Alright!"

"I wanted to stay with you toniiiiiight," Kendall whined.

"Stop whining! You can stay with me tomorrow night."

"Promise?"

"I swear on life that you can stay with me tomorrow."

Kendall grinned, he was disappointed. He wanted to stay with Logan tonight AND tomorrow night, but beggers and can't be chosers, "Good."

Carlos jumped up and grabbed Logan's hand, "Come on! Let's go back to your house so that you can pack your stuff! This is going to be so awesome!" He dragged Logan out of the cafe, James and Kendall laughed and followed them.

~Now don't go forgetting that Review button down there.~


	10. Chapter 10

~Okay, so Dak is thinking about going to see Dude play, Gustavo and Kelly hit it off pretty good, and Logan and Carlos are having a sleep over! Uh oh! Kendall and James better watch it!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Just some cussing and sexual comments.

Logan and Carlos had been at Carlos' house for a couple of hours now, the sun was starting to set.

Kendall had gone over to James' house. Laying on his friend's bed with his arms behind his head he asked, "What do you think Logan and Carlos are talking about?"

James who was messing with his hair in the mirror, "Something very embarrassing I'm sure. Wait, what are you so worried about it? You and Logan have only been dating like a week. . .oh wait nevermind. You're Kendall Knight."

Kendall threw a pillow at him, James dodged it, laughing and went back to fixing his hair. He suddenly got an idea, "Why don't we go over and see what they're talking about?"

Kendall sat up, "Like eavesdropping?"

James nodded, "Yeah."

"I don't know James. Me and Logan just started dating. I trust him and I want him to trust me."

"I trust Carlos too, but it would be fun to know what our boyfriends talk about when we're not around. It'll just be a one time thing, they'll never know we're there."

Kendall thought about it for a long time before saying, "Alright, let's do it."

James grabbed Kendall's arm and dragged him out of his room, down the stairs and to his car. He drove until they were just a block from Carlos' house. They walked the rest of the way, they were now under Carlos' bedroom window, crouched down.

Carlos burst into laughter, "That's it? I can so top that! One time Mrs. Diamond left to go see her sister. So, with the house all to ourselves me and James started making out and then one thing lead to another, in other words, sex. Well, James had just came and then BOOM, in walked his mom!"

"Oh my God!" Logan laughed.

Kendall had to bite his lip from laughing, he let out a small snort, and James smacked his arm.

"I wish you could have seen his face, it was of pure horror."

Logan laughed again, "I can't even imagine."

"Tell me something else about Kendall. Something good."

"Okay, this morning I got a txt from Kendall. It said; 'I want to cum inside you.' But instead of just sendin' it to me, he accidently sent it to everyone in his phone."

Carlos laughed so hard that he got tears in his eyes, "I wondered about that! And when I asked him about it he said he was joking! I should have known!"

There was a chuckle from the window and the Texan and Latino looked over to see the outlines of their boyfriends heads. Logan put a finger up to his lips and motioned for Carlos to be quiet. "Oh God, carlos! I didn't know you could kiss like that!"

Biting his lip to keep from laughing Carlos replied, "Me? I'm soooo jealous of Kendall! What else can you do with that tongue?"

"Anythin' you want. Here allow me," Logan reached over and grabbed a discarded hoodie from the floor and roughly unzipped it. Carlos was red in the face, because it was so hard to keep from laughing, "Oh my God Logan!" He put a hand on the headboard and pushed it into the wall repeatedly while Logan bounced up and down on the bed slightly to make the the springs make a squeaking noise.

Outside Kendall and James sat with their mouths hanging open, and their eyes wide. Kendall felt tears stinging his eyes. _'No! My Logie wouldn't do this!'_ James was the same way, _'No one messes with my Carlos! No one!'_

Suddenly the window was thrown open, it scared both boys so badly that they hit the ground. And there stood Logan and Carlos laughing, Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan's neck, "Oh Logan! What else can you do with that tongue?"

"Anythin' you want Carlos!"

They released one another and looked at their boyfriends, "Really guys? Now you know not to listen in on other people's conversations." Logan smirked.

"Yeah, or you'll have to listen to me and Logan have _sex_." They both laughed again.

Kendall and James were still on the ground, dazed and confused, "You - you guys. . ." Kendall stammered.

"You guys are dead!" James yelled and he and Kendall jumped up and lunged for the window, Carlos and Logan both squealed and ran for the bedroom door, James caught Carlos by the waist, "Not so fast my Dear!" James said, kissing Carlos on the neck.

"Save yourself Logan! Run! Ooooooh, Jaaames."

Logan ran downstairs and was reaching out for the doorknob to the front door when all of a sudden strong arms grabbed him behind, they swung him around. "Kendall!" He shrieked.

Kendall rested his chin on Logan's shoulder and sighed heavily, "Don't ever scare me like that."

"Hey, it wouldn't have happened if you and James hadn't tried to eavesdrop on us."

"I'm sorry. I let James talk me into it. I won't ever do it again. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I was pretty curious what my boyfriend was saying about me."

"It's okay, this was too fun. I wish we could have seen your faces though."

Before Kendall could answer there was a loud moan from upstairs, "Jaaames, yes!"

"Great, MY BAG IS STILL UP THERE!" Logan yelled, and James appeared at the top of the stairs, butt-naked and tossed Logan's bag down.

"James!" Kendall yelled, covering up Logan's eyes. The future doctor laughed and uncovered his hands, "Tell Carlos that I loved seeing his butt."

"His ass is mine, Mitchell!" James said.

"He's only joking James," Carlos yelled from his room.

"I know, but I just love saying it."

"I'm sorry Logan, we're going to have to have a sleep over another time!" Carlos yelled.

"It's okay Carlos, I understand!"

He laughed again and Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulder and lead them out. Kendall had just shut the door when they heard Carlos yell, "Fuck yes, James! Right there!"

Chuckling, they climbed into Logan's car and drove off to his house. Once inside, Kendall grabbed Logan and shoved him up against the front door, and started kissing Logan's jaw and all the down his neck.

"I missed you. So much."

Logan laughed, "Let's not get into that again, Darlin'."

"You do you know that we have to have sex three times tonight, right?"

"Why three?"

"Because we didn't get to make love last night."

"And the other two?"

"I want to have sex with you that many times."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't any of that!" A voice came from the kitchen, and soon in walked Mr. Mitchell.

Logan turned bright red and hid his face in Kendall's chest.

Kendall stuttered, "I - uh, we. . .ummmm. . .Sir it's. . ."

Ralph laughed at him, "Hey it's alright boys. Me and Logan's mother lost our virginities to one another in college."

"Thanks for telling me about yours and mom's sex life!" Logan said.

"Hey, I just heard about yours. Now we're even. I think I might go back to the University for a few hours tonight and then go out with a few Collegues of mine. That way you two boys can have the house to yourselves. Sound good?"

Logan was still embarrassed and just nodded, while Kendall said, "Yeah, sounds great."

Ralph chuckled, "Becareful with my boy will ya? You hurt him, and even though I like ya, I will kill ya."

"Yes sir, I don't ever plan on leaving Logie. Come on Beautiful." Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and practically dragged the poor brunette up the stairs. Kendall shut the door behind them, and leaned in to kiss Logan, Logan jerked away, "I am not having sex with you while my dad's here!" He whispered harshly.

"He'll be gone in a few minutes. Come on," Kendall reached out and took Logan by the hand.

"No, would you have sex while Mama Knight and Katie were in the house?"

"No."

"Then you can wait."

Kendall crossed his arms over his chest and plopped down on Logan's bed, "Fine!"

Logan smiled, and ran his fingers through Kendall's hair, "Aww, my poor baby."

Kendall loved when Logan played with his hair, it felt good. He relaxed under his touch, "Damn you, Logan."

"What?" Logan asked in an innocent tone.

"You know all of my weaknesses."

"Good-bye boys!" Logan's father yelled from downstairs, Logan turned his head towards to the door, when they heard the front door slam shut, Kendall grabbed Logan and threw him on the bed and straddled his waist. "You're mine Logan Mitchell!" He attacked Logan's lips, and neck.

"I love you Kendall." Logan said betwee kisses.

"Love you too. We're going to have sex until I get you pregnant."

"Umm, Kendall I'm guy, I can't get pregnant."

"Then we're going to be at it for a while."

Logan chuckled, "I don't know why I'm with you."

"Because you love me."

"Yes, yes I do."

They made love three times that night.

They slept in late the next day, they didn't get up until 12:30. Logan picked up his phone off of the table beside his bed, he had 16 missed calls, and 9 voice mails, all from Guitar Dude. He groaned softly, not wanting to wake his boyfriend. He listened to the first voice mail, "LoBro! Answer me! I'm freaking out!"

"Where are you? I need you!"

"Is Kendall with you? Is that why you're not anwsering?"

"LOGAN!"

He pressed 'call' and listened to it ring.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you for hours! I'm totally freaking out man! I need you!"

"I'm sorry, I uh. . .had a long night."

"You were having sex with Kendall weren't you? I don't think I can go through with tonight! I - I think I'm going to have a panic attack!"

"Sounds like you already are."

"You're not helping!"

"Listen G, you can do this. I know you can."

"But. . ."

"No buts, I'm going to meet you at the cafe half an hour before you're supposed to go on, alright?"

"Okay," Guitar Dude said quietly.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Later LoBro."

Logan slid his phone shut.

"Man he is sooo freaked out." A voice from behind Logan said.

"I know, I feel bad for him, but I honestly think it'll be jus' fiiine."

"That's one of the things that I love about you, you always have so much confidence and faith in people."

Logan chuckled softly, "Thank you, that means a lot."

"What time do we have to be at the cafe?"

"Starts at seven, but we'll be there at 6:30."

Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan's waist and pulled him closer, "We have soooo much extra time on our hands, what shall we do?" He placed a sloppy kiss on the crook of Logan's neck.

It made Logan giggle, "I dunno, what did you have in mind?"

"I can think of a few things," He kissed down Logan's neck and shoulder.

They had sex twice, before they went to go shower, and ended up having sex in the shower. And around 3:30 Logan made them a late lunch and they relaxed on the couch and watched movies that consisted of My Bloody Valentine the remake, Psycho, and Terror Train.

They were now driving in Logan's car, on their way to the cafe. Kendall was anxious the whole way, he had a suprise for Logan. As soon as they walked through the door Guitar Dude grabbed Logan, and squeazed him tight, "Oh man! LoBro! I can't do this! I'm scared! Soooo scared, man!"

"It's okay going to be okay! You'll do just fine!"

"Oh man, this is heavy." Dude ran his fingers through his long dark brown hair.

Logan laughed, "You're the first to go on. Just take a deep breath and relax."

It felt like hours to Guitar Dude before 7'o clock finally rolled around. Guitar Dude was breathing like a woman in labor.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I can't! I can't go on! There's no way! What is Dak going to think? What if he doesn't show up?" Logan was trying to calm him down, but it was no use, Dude was gone, that is until Camille walked over and slapped him across the face. She then grabbed him by the front of his shirt aznd yanked him down to her height.

"Listen up Cuz! You can do this! You're going to do great! You're a kickass singer! Now, get your ass up on that stage and sing for the love of your life!"

Guitar Dude slowly nodded and grabbed his guitar and walked onto the stage. Camille went back to the bar and sat between James and Carlos, she wrapped her arms around their shoulders.

Carlos gulped, "You scare me sometimes."

"That's what everyone says."

"I bet." Kendall said from his seat beside Logan.

They turned their attention back to the stage.

Guitar Dude was wearing tight black demin pants, with a light gray v-neck t-shirt, and his aviator glasses. He spoke into the mic, "My name is Guitar-" He saw Dak leaning up against the wall in the back, "My name is Barney, but everyone calls me Guitar Dude," There were a few gasps in the crowd, because no one knew Guitar Dude's real name except for Camille and Logan, "Um, I'm singing a song for somebody that I care deeply for. So here goes nothing."

_"Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine._  
><em> I'm leavin' my life in your hands.<em>  
><em>People say I'm crazy and that I am blind.<em>  
><em> Risking it all in a glance.<em>  
><em> And how you got me blind is still a mystery.<em>  
><em> I can't get you out of my head Don't care what is written in your history.<em>  
><em> As long as you're here with me."<em>

He was thankful that he wearing his sunglasses, because his eyes never left Dak's.

_"I don't care who you are._  
><em> Where you're from.<em>  
><em> What you did.<em>  
><em> As long as you love me.<em>  
><em> Who you are.<em>  
><em> Where you're from.<em>  
><em> Don't care what you did.<em>  
><em> As long as you love me."<em>

_Every little thing that you have said and done._  
><em> Feels like it's deep within me.<em>  
><em> Doesn't really matter if you're on the run.<em>  
><em> It seems like we're meant to be.<em>

_I don't care who you are (who you are)._  
><em> Where you're from (where you're from).<em>  
><em> What you did.<em>  
><em> As long as you love me (I don't know).<em>  
><em> Who you are (who you are).<em>  
><em> Where you're from (where you're from).<em>  
><em> Don't care what you did As long as you love me (yeah)<em>

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows._  
><em> But I guess it shows.<em>  
><em> When you look into my eyes.<em>  
><em> What you did and where you're comin from.<em>  
><em> I don't care, as long as you love me, baby."<em>

Guitar Dude sang and sang his heart out. He put his soul into that song. _"As long as you love me."_ He sang the last bit of the song and everyone broke out itto cheers. He did a little bow and walked off of the stage, his heart still racing. His friends slapped him on the back, "Great job, Dude!" James said.

"Yeah, that was awesome! I love the Backstreet Boys!" Camille squealed.

Logan hugged him, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks guys. It all means a lot to me."

"Hey Barn." A voice from behind Dude made them all turn around to face Dak Zevon.

Guitar felt his heart speed up more, if possible. He smiled, "Uh hey, Dak."

"Can I talk to you outside?"

"Um, yeah. Sure." He handed Logan his guitar and followed Dak through the crowd and outside. "Wh - what did you want to. . ."

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you."

"You didn't do anything."

"Yes, yes I did! As soon as we got into Junior High and I started playing basketball, I dropped you. I thought I was so cool, and popular. I didn't want any part of my old life, including you. I - I changed so much. I started going out to parties, getting drunk, sleeping around. I honestly hate myself for all of things I did. I wish I could take it all back and start over, but I can't. I am so, so sorry Barney."

Guitar Dude realized that Dak was crying, he walked over and wrapped his arms around the taller boy, "It's okay. It's okay. I forgive you."

"You do? But, "He looked down at his childhood friend, "I've done some pretty awful things."

"People deserve a second chance."

Dak let out a watery chuckle, "I - I love you Barney." He planted a small kiss on Guitar Dude's lips. When he pulled away he was so scared what Bareny would think of him, but then Bareny put a hand on the back of Dak's neck and pulled him down into another kiss, more passionate than the first.

The long-haired boy broke away long enough to say, "I sang that song for you, Dak. I love you too."

Dak just smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

Everyone watched from the window.

"Awwww!" Camille squealed.

"Thank God everything worked out," Carlos said.

"Yeah, I know how hard it is to admit your feelings for someone. It scared the shit out of me to do it with Carlos," The pretty boy stated.

"It wasn't that hard me," Logan said with a smirk.

"That's because I was being a prick," Kendall stated.

"But I still love you."

"Ugh! Why does all of the hot guys have to be gay?" Camille said, "It's not fair! It's like gay-pulooza!"

Her friends laughed at her, "Come to the gay side, Cam." Logan said.

She giggled, "I don't think so."

"And for our last singer for the night; Kendall Knight," Gustavo said into the mic and then walked off of the stage and took his seat next to Kelly, where they intwined their hands together.

Logan looked over at his boyfriend, "I didn't know you were performing tonight."

Kendall kissed his boyfriend's cheek, "You weren't supposed to." He walked up on stage, grasping his guitar in is hand.

~It shall continue on the next chapter! Wow, poor Camille! Haha. Now don't go forgettin' that Review button down there! And P.S. I'm a sucker for the Backstreet Boys.~


	11. Chapter 11

~Dak and Guitar admitted their love for one another! Yay! And now what is Kendall going to sing?~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Sex scene towards the middle-endish, sorry for all you non-smut readers =D

Kendall looked all the way around the room until his eyes fell on Logan, "I wrote this song for my boyfriend, Logan Mitchell. I love you, Beautiful and I want to be with you always."

He began to strum the guitar and sing.

_"Better with you, _  
><em>Better with you, yeah...<em>

_I try to write this down._  
><em> The words just don't come out.<em>  
><em>It's hard to say how you feel.<em>  
><em> Been down the longest road.<em>  
><em> Said yes when I meant no.<em>  
><em> I lost control of the wheel."<em>

He never looked away from those beautiful brown eyes.

_Cause you know that._  
><em> Things get so bad,<em>  
><em> You've got my back<em>  
><em> Make me wanna sing, <em>  
><em>And girl I'm singing about you<em>

_No sweeter sound._  
><em> Than what I've found.<em>  
><em> No perfect love.<em>  
><em> Could be more perfect than ours <em>

_Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like._  
><em> The music sounds better with you baby.<em>  
><em> It feels right, it feels right.<em>  
><em> Everything's better with you.<em>

_I used to think that love._  
><em> Was something fools made up.<em>  
><em> Cause all I knew was heart break.<em>  
><em> Woah I couldn't help myself, <em>  
><em>Let this heart go through hell.<em>  
><em> There only so much a heart can take.<em>

_Cause you know that_  
><em> Things get so bad,<em>  
><em> You've got my back<em>  
><em> Make me wanna sing, <em>  
><em>And girl I'm singing about you<em>

_No sweeter sound._  
><em> Than what I've found.<em>  
><em> No perfect love.<em>  
><em> Could be more perfect than ours.<em>

_Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like. _  
><em>The music sounds better with you baby.<em>  
><em> It feels right, it feels right. <em>  
><em>Everything's better with you.<em>

_Every song._  
><em> Every rhyme.<em>  
><em> Every word (music sounds better with you).<em>  
><em> Everyday (Everyday).<em>  
><em> All of the time (All of the time).<em>  
><em> Every day Music sounds better with you.<em>

_ Everything's better with you._  
><em> Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like.<em>  
><em> The music sounds better with you, Baby.<em>  
><em> It feels right, it feels right.<em>  
><em> Everything's better with you.<em>  
><em> Oh baby it feels like, it feels like.<em>  
><em> The music sounds better with you, Baby.<em>  
><em> It feels right it feels right,<em>  
><em> Everything's better with you Music sounds better with you."<em>

Kendall sang the last note, and the whole cafe was silent for a moment, before it broke out into cheers amd screams. He smiled and the hopped off of the stage. He walked right up to Logan, who had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Logie? You didn't like it?"

"No, I - I loved it. Thank you. No one's ever done something so nice for me before," He wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, "I love you Darlin'."

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's torso, "I meant it, every word. Ever since I met you everything has just been so much better. I do always want to be with you."

"Same here. You've changed my life for the better, and you're stuck with me forever."

Kendall looked down at Logan and opened his mouth to say something, but Camille interupted him, "Forever is long time Logan, when are you going to realize that you're straight and you belong with me?"

"Back off Camille!" Kendall yelled.

She laughed, "I'm only kidding! Gees," She began to talk louder, "Hey, NO ONE is allowed to even _look_ at Logan! He belongs to Ken- ow!" Logan had slapped her arm. He laughed, still in Kendall's arms.

Just then Guitar Dude and Dak walked in hand in hand, both smiling like idiots, "Hey, uh, Cammie, I'm going to sleep over at Dak's tonight. So, do you need me to drop you off, or something."

"I'll take her home," Logan said.

"Thanks LoBro, for everything."

"No problem."

Camille walked up to the basketball player and poked her finger roughly into his chest, "Listen up Zevon! If you hurt my cousin, I'll staple your balls to the floor!"

Dak looked down at the girl, horrified. Guitar gently pushed his boyfriend out of the cafe, "Good-_bye_ Cammie!"

Everyone laughed, "Come on Cam, let's take you home."

"Yeah, the sooner you take me home, the sooner you two can fuck like rabbits! Ooorrrr if you want, I can watch!"

"Camille!" Logan shouted.

She only laughed, "Come on guys, take me home!" She hugged James and Carlos and was out the door. Kendall and Logan said their good-byes to their friends. Carlos hugged Logan super tight, "Bye dude! See ya later!"

"Bye Carlitos," Logan chuckled, "Now don't go bein' a stranger."

"I'm not a stranger! You're my best friend!"

"It's just a figure of speech," Logan laughed.

"Oh, okay. Well then you don't be a stranger either, Logan!"

Logan smiled and he and Kendall walked out of the cafe to find Camille sitting in the passenger seat of Logan's car, Logan looked at Kendall, "Looks like you're sittin' in the back."

"Seriously? She's really getting on my nerves."

"She likes to pick." Logan stood on his tip-toes and kissed Kendall's jaw.

Logan got into the driver's seat. Kendall huffed and got in the back. The whole way to Camille's house, Kendall sat with his arms crossed, glaring at the young girl in front of him. Her hands never left Logan. She poked him, hugged him, kissed his cheek, and when she ran her fingers through Logan's hair, it drove Kendall absolutely mad. He bit his lip from freaking out and yelling at Camille.

She layed her down on Logan's shoulder, and her breathing became slow, she had fallen asleep on him! Unbelieveable! They stopped in front of her house and Logan tried waking her, "Cam? Cammie, wake up. Come on, I'm tired too. Wake up," He shook her gently, and she just snuggled up to him more.

"Carry me." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Cam. . ." Logan groaned. He unbuckled himself and got out of the car and went around to her side to open her door. He wrapped her arm around his neck and lifted her up and carried her to the door, he managed to open it. He, somehow, walked upstairs with her still in her arms, and layed her down in bed.

When he stood up straight, she laughed, clearly wide awake.

"I knew you were faking it!"

"Hey, I did you a favor! Kendall's soooo jealous! Did you see the way he was glaring at me? Priceless! You're about to go home and have the best sex of your life!"

"Good_night_ Camille!" Logan said as he walked out of her bedroom.

"Have fun! I know you will! Kendall's pretty mad _and_ jealous!"

The whole time Logan was inside of the house jealousy coursed through Kendall's viens._ 'How dare she do that? She did that on purpose! Does she like Logan like that? She's always trying to flirt with him, and kiss him. Fucking bitch! I'm going to rip her hair out!,'_ Kendall took a deep breath, _'Get a hold of yourself Knight! Logan loves you! Not some girl! They're just friends! Then why am I so angry?'_

Logan walked out of the house and back to the car and climbed into the driver's seat, he turned around to face Kendall, "I'm so sorry about her, Eyebrows. She was just messin' 'round. And I apologize that you had to sit in the back. It won't happen again."

"I know, it's okay." Kendall leaned between the two front seats and kissed Logan's lips. They broke apart, their faces just an inch apart, then they dove back in for a passionate kiss.

_'Oh man! I don't think I can wait until we make it to Logan's house. I want him. . .**now**.'_

Logan broke away, breathing hard he said, "Come on Darlin'. Let's go back to my house."

Kendall shook his head, "I can't wait that long."

"Kendall! We are _not_ having sex in my car!"

"Yes. We. Are."

"No we're. . .nooot." Kendall scraped his teeth gently over Logan's neck.

"Drive to the spot where we had our first kiss. It's closer than your house." Kendall continued to kiss down Logan's neck. He climbed between the seats, so he was now sitting in the passenger's seat.

"You drive, I don't think I remember how ta get there."

They got out and traded places. Halfway there Logan put his hand on Kendall's thigh, and moved it down to Kendall's crotch. He was semi-hard. Logan began to rub the denim.

Kendall almost threw his head back, but resisted, he didn't want to wreck Logan's car, "Logan!" He shrieked, "S- stop. Just wait until. . .we g-get therrrre." He moaned.

Logan ignored him and only rubbed harder, he then unzipped Kendall's pants and took out his cock. Kendall's eyes widened as he watched his boyfriend lean down and put it in his mouth, Kendall's mouth hung open into an 'o' shape, "LOGAN!"

His boyfriend began to suck him, hard. Kendall had one hand on the steering wheel, the other resting on the arm-rest, clawing at the buttons, and door handle. Kendall probably went twenty miles over the speed limit, he wanted to get to the lake as fast as possible. He pulled into their spot and parked.

Kendall could feel that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, "Lo - Logan! Stop! P - please! I want to come inside you!"

Logan, once again, ignored his boyfriend's pleas and continued to sucked and hummed. Soon, it was all over for Kendall and he came hard into Logan's mouth. Logan swallowed every last drop.

Logan sat up and kissed Kendall's lips. Letting the blonde taste his own self on Logan's lips.

When they broke apart Kendall glared at Logan. Logan smiled and played innocent, "What?"

"Get. In. The back right now. So, I can fuck you." He said through gritted teeth.

Logan smiled like there was no tomorrow and climbed into the back, Kendall followed right behind him. He roughly pushed Logan down to where he was laying down, he straddled the brunette's hips and attacked his lips. Logan sat, propped up on his elbows, one hand on Kendall's cheek.

Kendall began to take his clothes, as well as Logan's. They both now lay naked, their bodies pressed together. Their chests touching, their erections rubbing together. They moaned loudly.

"Oh God, Kendall, I need you! So bad!"

"Anything you want, Beautiful." He shoved into Logan.

The future doctor cried out in pleasure and pain. He wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist. Kendall shoved in an out of Logan, both moaning and groaning like crazy. Kendall's thrusts borderlined animalistic, as were his moans. He put everything he felt into those thrusts, all of his anger, and jealousy that he felt for Camille and Guitar Dude, and then all of his love and lust he had for Logan.

"Ken - Kendall. . . I. . ." Logan but down on Kendall's shoulder, hard enough to draw the littlest amount of blood, and he came. Logan exploded between their chests and stomach.

Kendall never got tired of seeing his Logan like that, it was all over for him. He came deep inside of Logan. He collapsed onto of the smaller boy. Trying to get their breathing under control, they just layed there for almost ten minutes.

"Logan ran his hand along the floor board until he found what he was looking for, a small beach towel. He cleaned himself and Kendall off. "I think, besides our first time, that was the best sex we ever had." Kendall stated.

Logan nodded, "I agree. It was amazing." He began to pull on his clothes.

"Awww, I wanted you to drive home naked." Kendall whined.

"You talked me into sleepin' in my bed naked, and my dad found out we had sex, I _refuse_ to _drive_ home naked."

"Can _I_ drive home naked?"

"NO!"

"What's wrong, Logie? Don't like seeing your boyfriend naked?"

"I love seeing you naked, but if you don't put your clothes on then you'll be walking home naked!"

"I'll do it, if you walk with me."

Logan rolled his eyes and threw Kendall's clothes in his face. Kendall chcuckled and started to put his clothes on. Logan drove them to his house. Ralph was sitting in the living room eating a bowl of ice cream, and watching Back To The Future part one. He smiled when he saw them, "Hey boys! Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, Kendall sang a song for me."

"Aww. That's cute. Break any glass?"

Kendall laughed, "Not this time."

Ralph chuckled, "Good, want any ice cream?"

"We're gonna shower dad. Maybe later."

Ralph nodded, "Alrighty then."

They quickly showered and returned to the living room where they had some ice cream and watched Back To The Future with Mr. Mitchell. Logan felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier halfway through the second part. His head fell onto Kendall's shoulder. Kendall looked down at him and found he was pretty tired himself. He gently nudged his boyfriend, "Hey, Beautiful. Wake up. Let's go to bed."

Logan sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Night dad."

"Night Lo, wait where ya goin'? Where's my hug?"

"Daaaaaad." Logan groaned, but walked over and hugged his father and Ralph kissed the top of his head.

"Kendall has stolen you away from me. I hardly get ta see ya no more."

"He's mine now," Kendall said wrapping his arms around Logan's waist from behind.

"Watch it, boy, he's till my son!"

Kendall gulped, "Yes sir."

Ralph laughed, "Get outta 'ere!"

Kendall pulled Logan up the stairs, "Night boys!"

"Night dad!"

"Night Ralph!"

Once inside Logan's room they crawled into bed and wrapped their arms around one another, their legs tangled together.

"I really did love the song Kendall."

"I wanted to do something for you and you wanted to hear me sing, and I knew it had to be something other than The Turd Song."

Logan laughed, "I like that one too. I love you so much Eyebrows. I want to be with you for a long time."

"I love you too Logie, and we will be."

Logan laughed again, "You sound so sure."

"I am. In fact we're going to be together forever."

"Oh really? And if I get bored of you?" Logan joked.

Kendall thought about what Logan had just said, _'What if he does get bored with me? What if he leaves me? I wouldn't be able to live anymore. No way. Logan is going to be with me forever. Right?'_

"You won't. . .you won't ever get bored with me." Kendall breathed.

"You're right. . .I won't. . .ever." Logan's words became more quiet.

Kendall smiled as he watched his boyfriend drifted off to sleep, he leaned down and kissed the top of his head, "I want to keep you Logan, forever." He soon drifted off to sleep.

~Not the best ending, but I didn't know what else to write. Reviews?~


	12. Chapter 12

~Okay, so Kendall sang Music Sounds Better With U and some other. . .hot stuff happened! Haha. Now see what happens next. . .if you dare!~

Disclaimer: I own no one, sadly.

Kendall walked into the cafe. What he saw shocked him to no end. James grabbed the front of Logan's shirt and pulled the other boy to him. Their lips smashed together. Logan eyes were wide in suprise, but he soon fell into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the pretty boy's neck.

_'No, no, no, no, no! Logan wouldn't do this to me! He wouldn't, but he is. How could he do this to me? I love him so much. How could James do this to me? He's supposed to my best friend.'_ Kendall said as hot tears stung his eyes.

"Logan. . ." He choked out.

Logan and James pulled apart.

Logan smirked, "Hey Kendall, what's wrong? You're cryin'."

"W - why?" Kendall couldn't find any other words to say.

"Honestly Kendall, do you think I could have stayed with you for long? I mean look at yourself. You're pathetic and borin'. I couldn't love somebody like you."

Kendall fell to the floor in a complete mess, "No! Don't say that! You love me! I know you do! After all we've gone through togther. All of the things you said. . ."

"I lied! I never meant any of those things!"

"NO! LOGAN!"

"KENDALL!"

"LOGAN! PLEASE!"

"KENDALL! WAKE UP!"

Kendall sat straight up in bed. Logan was sitting beside him, a hand rested on Kendall's shoulder, he looked worriedly at the blonde boy. "Ken. . ."

_'It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real.'_

Kendall grabbed Logan's face and smashed their lips together. The kiss was rough, and only lasted a few seconds. He needed to be close to Logan. Kendall pulled away and then latched himself onto Logan, sobbing into the brunette's chest. Painful sobs wracked through the blonde hockey player. Logan wrapped his arms around him tightly. Kendall cried for only God knows how long. His chest and throat hurt.

"Shhh. It's okay. You're okay. Talk to me, Darlin', please?"

"I - I walked into the cafe and saw. . ."

"Saw what?"

Kendall took a deep breath before continuing,"James kissed you and you kissed back! You said that you couldn't ever. . .you couldn't ever love someone like me. You said I was pathetic and b - boring!" By the time he finished Kendall was sobbing again.

Logan cupped Kendall's face in his hands, "Oh Eyebrows," he whispered, "I wouldn't ever do or say any of those things. I love you so, so much. Don't ever forget that, okay?" He wiped a falling tear away his thumb.

Kendall nodded, "Don't ever leave me, Logie. Please. I - I don't know what I do without you."

"I won't. I promise. Same for me. If you ever left. . .I think I would go absolutely insane."

Kendall grinned, "I won't ever leave you. You're my Beautiful Logie."

"You're so cheesey, but you're my. . .my nicknames don't work for that," He laughed, "You're my Darlin', blonde, bushy Eyebrowed. . .Kendall."

It was Kendall's turn to laugh, "And I'm the cheesey one?"

Logan leaned up and pecked Kendall's lips, "Sure are." He layed back down on the bed.

Kendall smirked and Logan looked up at him, "I know that look. What are you planning? Kendalllll." He said in a warning tone.

Kendall said nothing, he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them both. Underneath the blanket, he attacked Logan's neck, he kissed and sucked, as he did this his fingers worked on his sides, tickling him.

"Kendall!" Logan laughed, "Kendall, please! S - stop! My dad. . Kendall! He's going to think. . .Eyebrows! He's going to think that we're having have sex. . .KENDALL!" He shrieked.

Kendall moved up to kiss Logan's lips passionately, before he layed down beside the brunette and wrapped his arms around his waist. Logan rested his head on Kendall's chest. And the two fell asleep.

The next day the four boys sat around the living room at Carlos' house. School started in just two days. Carlos slumped down on the couch next to Logan and groaned, "I don't want school to starrrrrt!" He sprawaled out on the couch with his head in Logan's lap. James paused the video game that he and Kendall were playing and looked back at his boyfriend, "I don't either, babe, but I hope we'll have more classes together than we did last year. We only had one together!"

"I know! And I hope I have a class with you Logan!" He said smiling up at the boy.

"Me too Carlos. That would be fun."

"How come you don't seem to be nervous or even dreading about school."

"I like school."

James choked on his soda he was drinking, when he recovered he yelled, "WHAT? How can you actually _like_ school?"

Logan shrugged, "I don't know. I mean I don't mind going. I make good grades and everything."

"You're crazy! I make awful grades!" Carlos said, his head still laying Logan's lap.

"Aw come on guys, leave him alone. Everyone's different." Kendall defended his boyfriend.

"If you want Carlos, I can tutor you?"

"Heck yeah! I was going to ask you anyway. I am so not looking forward to Algebra 2!"

"It was easy. I'll help you."

"What do you _was_ easy?"

"I took Algebra 2 last year."

"How freakin' smart are you?" Carlos yelled sitting up.

Logan blushed and opened his mouth to reply, but his phone began ringing.

_"You make that look good, honey, better than it should_  
><em> Always swore I couldn't, now I'm thinkin' I could<em>  
><em> The way you flash that smile, girl the way you look<em>  
><em> No matter what you do, you make that look good<em>  
><em> No matter what you do, you make that look good"<em>

Scotty Mcreery's voice filled the room. Logan reached into his pocket and answered it, "Hello? Yeah, I'm with the guys. Just hangin' 'round. Yeah. Alright. See you soon."

He stood up, "I gotta get on home guys. My dad wants to see me. He said that he's hardly seen me in a week."

Kendall stood up too and hugged him, tight. He lingered for a few moments, just hugging the boy that had captured his heart. He didn't want Logan to go. Kendall would go insane with missing him. "I'm going to stay over here for a little while. Txt me later, okay?"

Logan smiled, "Will do."

He left, Kendall's heart going with him.

As soon as Logan had left, Kendall began to act different. Just a little, but James and Carlos could tell.

James sighed heavily, "Cheer up dude! You and Logan have been inseperable for almost a week now!"

Kendall looked up at him, "I know. I just. . .I love him so much. He's all I think about. When he's not around, I don't know. . .I feel. . .lost."

"That's sooooo sweet! I'm so going to tell him you said that!" Carlos squealed.

"You do and I'll kill you!" Kendall yelled.

"Kendall, don't touch my boyfriend! And Carlos, don't embarrass Kendall, he does that all on his own." James said.

"Hey!" Kendall said.

James and Carlos just laughed and Kendall smiled.

The rest of the day Logan and Ralph spent time together. They went out and ate lunch together and went to the movies and then the bookstore. Logan's phone vibrated. He took it out and read the txt. It was from Kendall.

_'I miss you =('_

He quickly replied back, "Haha, I miss you too!"

_"Am I going to get 2 c u tonight?"_

"I dunno. Maybe."

=,(

"I'll have to see if it's alright with my dad, okay?"

_"OKAY! =]"_

"I'll talk to you later."

_"Aw, okay. Love you."_

"I love you too."

_'Kendall is so. . .he always wants to be with me. He's so afraid that I'm going to leave him. His nightmare last night shook him up pretty bad.'_ Logan thought.

After he and his dad got home, Logan made a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey James? It's Logan. Is Kendall still with you guys?"

"No, he went home. Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you and Carlos about him."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everythin's just fine. Will you meet me at the cafe?"

"Sure thing buddy. See you in a few."

"Okay." Logan grabbed his coat, "I'll be back in a little while dad!"

At the cafe Logan waited a couple of minutes before he saw James strut into the cafe alone.

"Where's Carlos?"

"His dad wouldn't let him leave the house. There was a CHIPS marathon on and he and Carlos always watch it together." James replied as he sat down.

Logan laughed, "That's innerestin'."

"Yeah," James laughed, but then got serious, "What did you want to talk about?" He sat down across from Logan.

"It's Kendall. . ."

"You're not thinking about breaking up with him, are you? Please say you're not!" Fear swept over James' body.

"What? NO! Of course not! It's just that. . .he had a nightmare last night. He dreamt that I left him. . .for you. He's so scared that I'm goin' to break up with him and leave. I don't know what to do. It doesn't matter how many times I've told him I never will leave him, he's just so paranoid."

"Do you know about his dad?"

"No, I asked him before, but he just said it wasn't important and he would tell me later. He never did. I didn't want to push."

James sighed, "When Kendall was six years old his dad just left. No explanation or anything. It affected Kendall pretty bad and I don't blame him. His dad was a sorry son of a bitch anyway."

"He has abandonment issues then."

James nodded, "Yeah. Sorry bastard. If I ever saw him again then I would beat the crap out of him."

"Same here."

James looked up at Logan and they both smiled.

"You really love him, huh?"

"More than life itself."

"I'm glad. You're good for him. He needs you."

The two friends talked for about a half hour, before James looked at his watch, "I'm sorry dude, but I have to go. It's my turn to cook tonight, I'm glad my mom like mac n cheese."

Logan chuckled, "I can teach ya how ta cook some simple meals, if ya want."

"You just know how to do everything, don't you?"

Logan laughed again, "Maybe." He stood up as well, "Thanks James. This means a lot to me. That you came and explained some things to me. It helped."

"No problem dude. I'm glad Kendall found you. We can all go on double dates now!"

Logan smiled and James gave him a hug.

At the Knight's house, Kendall was bored out of his mind. He tried watching T.V., it didn't work. He tried playing his guitar, didn't work. Everything he did just reminded him of Logan. He sighed and got off of his bed. He decided to walk to the cafe and get a shake.

Within minutes he was walking through the doors of the cafe, his eyes widened when he saw James and Logan hugging. Was his nightmare coming true?

"Logan?" He whispered, just like in his dream.

The other two boys released one another looked at the blonde boy. Logan's smile feel, "Kendall, no. This isn't what it looks like. . ."

Tears formed in Kendall's eyes and they slipped down his face.

Logan took a couple of steps toward him, "No, Darlin, please don't cry. We, James and me were jus' talkin'." Logan put a hand on the back of Kendall neck and rested their foreheads together, "I promise. I've been so worried about you. You're so scared that I'm going to leave you and I'm not. I just wanted to know why you keep thinking like that. I didn't know what esle to do so, I called James."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What. . .what did you talk about?"

"James told me about your dad."

"What?" Kendall tried to jerk himself away from Logan, but Logan had a firm grip in the back Kendall's neck and kept him in place.

"It's okay. Your dad left and now you're just afraid that I'm going to leave too. I'm not. I swear. I love you like there's no tomorrow," He chcukled, "You have no idea how important you are to me."

"Same here. I love you so much. I'm sorry I thought that you and James. . .it's just my dream last night. . ."

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay. I know." Logan whispered and kissed Kendall's lips softly. He wiped away Kendall's tears with his thumb, "Stop crying. You now how awesome I am, there's no reason to cry around me." Logan joked.

Kendall smiled, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course."

Kendall opened his mouth to say something, but James beat him to it, "Oh man! You guys are sooo in love! You're worse than me and Carlos!"

"Shut up Diamond or I'll shave your head in your sleep!"

James shrieked like a girl, "NO! YOU! WILL! NOT! I'll fill a pillowcase with hockey pucks and beat the crap out of you with it!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll. . ." Before Kendall could finish Logan was dragging him out of the cafe.

"Thank you James!" He yelled as he pulled Kendall out the door.

As soon as the couple walked through the door of the Knights home Ms. Knight called form the kitchen, "Kendall? Is that you?"

"Yepp, with Logan!"

They heard feet clomping down the stairs and Katie came into view, "LOGAN!" She threw herself at him, he was caught off guard and stumbled to the ground.

"Katie!" Kendall scolded his sister.

Katie ignored him and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck, "I missed you Logan."

Logan smiled at the small girl in his lap, "I missed you too, cutie."

Ms. Knight came into the room in time enough to see Kendall helping Logan up and asking if he was alright. Logan assured him that he was strong enough to take a little girl. She walked over and hugged the brunnette boy, "Hello honey. We missed you. How are you doing?"

"Good, and yourself."

"Wonderful."

Katie ran upstairs and came back into the room a minutes later with a sheet of paper clutched tightly in her hand. She ran right into Logan's arms and he picked her and set her on his hip. "Whatcha got there?"

"It's Scotty's tour schedule!"

Logan quickly scanned over it, "He's coming to Minnesota?"

"Yeah! I'm so excited, but mom said we don't have enough money to go right now. It's $150 per person! He's coming in a month!" She said sadly.

Logan looked at the disappointed look on the girl's face and it broke his heart. He had to have a serious talk with his dad later about making a little girl's dream come true. He knew how to make her laugh, he began to tickle her. She squealed and squirmed.

Kendall looked at his boyfriend interact with his little sister. It all seemed perfect. Like Logan belonged there, with his family, with him.

~AH! WOW! My internet has been in out or a week now. So, I'm sorry I haven't updated. And Erik Estrada, the man who plays Carlos' dad was the star of CHIPS. Lol. I just thought would be funny and cute.~


	13. Chapter 13

~Okay, so Kendall had nightmare and Logan was there to comfort him! A little chat with James and Logan and a very hurt Kendall walked in? But once again Logan was there for him! Whaaaat? See what happens next!~

Disclaimer: I own no one!

Warning: None, really. A curse word like once. Haha.

It was the first day of school! Kendall went over to Logan's house that morning and picked him up, so they could drive to school together. They met up with James and Carlos outside, in front of the school. "I'm so happy we have three classes together!" Carlos squealed and hugged his boyfriend.

When he saw Logan and Kendall walking up, he ran and jumped on Logan. They fell to ground. "Oof!" Logan yelled as Carlos fell on top of him.

"Logan! What's your schedule?"

"I don' know yet. I still have to get mine and unless you're gonna kiss me, can you please get off a me?"

Carlos smiled at him and pecked Logan's cheek, and crawled off of him, and held a hand for him, Logan took it and Carlos helped him to his feet.

Their boyfriends smiled and shook their heads at their boyfriends.

Carlos pouted, "So, I'll have to wait until each class to see if I have one with you?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so. All depends on how fast I can get in out of the office."

"Awwwww."

Logan petted the Latino boy's head, which was actually covered by his helmet.

The bell rang.

Carlos and James laced their hands together, they had first period, with Kendall, "Come on Ken!" James called over his shoulder.

Kendall took Logan's hand in his, "You want me to come with you?"

Logan shook his head, "Don't be late on your first day," He stood on his tiptoes and pecked Kendall's cheek, "I'll see ya later, Darlin."

Kendall and Logan walked up the front steps of the school, once inside they had to go separate ways, Kendall held onto Logan's hand as long as possible, until the tips of their fingers were touching. Kendall watched as Logan disappeared into the crowd. He felt hands on his shoulders; he looked back and saw James and Carlos dragging him down the hall.

First period was Algebra 2. Yuck. They took their seats up front. Ms. Love was the meanest teacher in history, so they've been told. She introduced herself, and used her pointer to point to a math problem on the board. She used the same problem every year on the first day of school. No one has ever been able to solve it. Rumor had it that she messed up on the problem on purpose so that no one could solve it.

"Looks like another hopeless year with you brats!" She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She had strawberry blonde hair and couldn't have been over 35 years old.

Just then the opened and in walked Logan, Kendall smiled when he saw his boyfriend.

"And who are you?" Ms. Love asked, in a irritated tone.

"Howdy, I'm Logan Mitchell. I'm down the hall. Ms. Goad, wanted to know if you had any tape?"

Ms. Love sighed, and walked over to her desk. As she was rummaging through some boxes, Kendall whispered, "Logie?"

Logan turned his attention to the blonde, and smiled. Carlos was bouncing up and down in his seat, and waving excitedly at the future doctor. Logan gave a small wave back.

Ms. Love cleared her throat, "Excuse me, if you come to _my_ classroom, asking for something, then I advise you not to distract my students. And you, Mr. Knight? Shut up! _Now_!"

She roughly handed the tape to Logan. Logan glared at her.

"I'm soooo sorry ma'am. It won't happen again."

"It better not," She said not catching the sarcasm in his voice, she glared at him as if wanting to embarrass him further, she gave him a wicked smile, "Are you good with math Mr. Mitchell?"

"Very." Logan shot back in a challenging way.

Some of the students gasped, no one was ever rude to Ms. Love.

"Alright then, let's see if you can solve this." She walked over to the board.

Logan looked at it, "Well first of all," he picked up the dry erase marker, "This, right here, needs to be Pi, if not then you can't solve this problem. Whoever came up with it made a _huge_ mistake," He began writing down formulas, and multiplying and subracting. Within three minutes the whole entire board was filled. He circled his answer.

Ms. Love starred at him with her eyes wide, and mouth hanging open, "Th - that's right! No one has ever been able to solve it!"

Some of the students clapped, it was about time some one put Ms. Love in her place.

Then some one said, "What a nerd."

Kendall stood up and looked at the boy behind him, "That's my boyfriend, you're talking about, Smith! You better watch what you say or you'll have to deal with me!" The boy could see the fire in Kendall's eyes and gulped, "Sorry."

Kendall sat down, and smiled at Logan, Logan was grinning and he shook his head. Kendall was just simply amazing.

"Can I go now Ms. Love? Mrs. Goad is probably wonderin' where I am." Mrs. Goad was the Calculus teacher.

Still in shock, Ms. Love nodded, "Yes, yes. I'll write you a pass, explaining that. . .I had you do something."

A few minutes later, she handed him a small scrap of paper.

Logan smiled at her, "Thank ya sweetheart." He winked at her.

And this put her in even more of a shock. No one has ever talked to her like that.

The class burst into laughter.

"Logie, wait for me after the bell." Kendall whispered.

Logan nodded and left the room. For the rest of the period Ms. Love was just. . .kind of out if it. Kendall was the first one out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. Before Logan managed even a , 'Hello,' Kendall swooped down and captured his lips.

"What you did back there in Ms. Love's class, was so hot."

"You're a genius, Loges!" Carlos said, hugging him.

"I wish I had a picture of Ms. Love's face when you solved that problem! Priceless!" James exclaimed giving Logan a high-five.

"What math class are you taking anyway, Logan?" The little Latino asked.

"Calculus."

"Wow. You are defiantly tutoring me in math!"

"I will."

"What's your next class?" Kendall asked.

"U.S. history."

Carlos jumped up and down, "Me too!"

"That's awesome, Carlitos," He turned to his boyfriend, "What about you?"

Kendall looked down at him sadly, "Chem."

"Aw. I took that last year. It'll be fun. You'll like it."

"How can we have a class together if you took all of them last year?" Kendall threw his arms up in the air, exasperated. "You're too damn smart!"

Logan put a hand on the back of Kendall's neck and pulled him down so that their foreheads were connected, "Don't worry. I'm sure we will. What's your schedule?"

Kendall reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled and worn out paper. He handed it to his boyfriend.

Logan unfolded it and looked it over, he smiled. "We have p.e. fourth, right before lunch and then theatre arts seventh." He handed the paper back to a very relieved Kendall.

Carlos grabbed Logan's hand, "Come on Logan! We're going to be late!" He dragged Logan down the hall.

James crossed his arms over his chest, smiling, "Our boyfriends are nuts."

"But so are we." The blonde looked up at the taller boy and they smiled, before they went to their next class.

When Kendall walked into the gym, he saw Logan and the other kids sitting at the bleachers. He smiled so big, and walked over to the young genius. The blonde kissed his cheek, "Together at last."

Logan laughed, "We've seen each other a few times today."

Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's waist and pulled him close, "I know, but now I have you to myself."

"You're so weird."

"But you love me."

"I do. . .sometimes."

Kendall dug his fingers into Logan's side, tickling him, Logan squealed. "That wasn't the answer I was looking for, Beautiful."

"Ken. . hahaha. . .s-stop. . .hahaha. . . .L-love. . .you." The brunnette managed to gasp out.

It was Kendall's turn to laugh, he released Logan.

Just then the coach walked over to the bleachers with a clipboard, and began roll, "Cessac! Henderson! Knight! O'Hara! Thurmond! Zevon!"

The couch continued to call out names while Kendall and Logan looked around for the their friends, Dak Zevon and Barney O'Hara. Well Logan was friends with Dak, while Kendall was still trying to get used to him being nice. And Kendall was friends with Guitar Dude, but he just thought that him and his Logan were a little too close sometimes.

Dak and Guitar Dude were came walking down the bleachers, Dude had his guitar case in his hand and Dak had a basketball twirling on his fingers. "Sup LoBro?" The long haired teen sat down next to Logan.

Logan smiled, "Hey Dude."

"Knight."

"Zevon." The basketball player and hockey players glared at one another.

"Wanna play?" Dak held up his ball.

"I play hocky remember?" Kendall crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah, that stupid sport where figure skate while holding a stick? Very manly."

Kendall stood up, "If I were you I would shut the hell up!"

"Ohhh, I'm soooo scared." Dak said sarcastically.

Their boyfriends rolled their eyes. "Do you think that they'll ever get along?" Logan asked.

"Mmm, it's hard to say. Come on."

Logan and Dude got up while their boyfriends were arguing.

Logan and Guitar Dude walked over to the other side of the gym and they sat the bags down and Logan grabbed a frisbee. They tossed it back and forth to one another.

"Well I don't have to sit here and take this! Come on Barn." Dak said and looked over to where the long haired teen and genius were once sitting. Kendall and Dak whipped around scanning the gym for them. They spotted them on the other side of the gym playing with a frizbee.

"HEY!" They both yelled together. The two enemies ran over to them.

"Thanks for leaving us!" Kendall whined.

Logan threw the frizbee to Guitar Dude, "Sorry, you two were arguing and we didn't wanna sit there and listen to yall."

"Yeah. War is over, if you want it. "

Everyone looked at the Guitar Dude as if he were crazy.

"Babe what was that?" Dak asked.

"John Lennon." Logan answered, he smiled, "Nice Dude."

"You got it LoBro," He smiled at at the young genius and then turned to his boyfriend and Kendall, "In other words I'm saying you guys will only stop fighting with one another if you want to stop fighting." He tossed his best friend the frizbee.

Dak and Kendall looked at one another, Kendall held his hand out, "Truce?"

Dak sighed and took Kendall's hand, "You got yourself a new friend, Knight - I mean Kendall."

"Great, Ze - Dak."

He then ran over to Logan and grabbed him by the waist and swung him around, the brunnette squealed.

"Kendall! I'm tryin' to play!"

"Well, I want to pay with _you_!"

Guitar Dude, pretty much in the same possision as Logan, managed to throw the frizbee, Logan somehow caught it, and broke free of Kendall's grasp and he ran away, laughing.

"Save yourself LoBro!" Guitar was too busy being attacked by Dak's sweet kisses.

Kendall finally caught up with Logan and grabbed him by the waist once again, breathing hard he said, "Damn, Logie. How can you run like that?"

"I used to run all the time back in Texas. Dad and me used to train horses, and what not. It was a lot of work."

"Well if you can move that fast on just as good as you do on solid ground, then we're so going to win every game."

Logan laughed, "I can't wait until tryouts."

"Me neither. I can't wait to see you out on the ice."

Logan leaned back against Kendall, and looked up at the taller boy, Kendall bent down and pecked his lips softly. The bell suddenly rang and Kendall and Logan met back up with Dak and Guitar Dude and they all walked to lunch together.

The boys all had lunch together, along with Camille, Carlos and James. Camille sat down on the other side of Logan, "Hey, sweety. How do you like it here, our little piece of paradise?"

"It's been fun so far."

"Only you would say that, you little, cute little nerd you." She pinched his cheeks and then gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Kendall clenched his fists on the table. Logan saw this out of the corner of his eye and slid a hand down and squeazed Kendall's knee lovingly. Kendall's relaxed under his boyfriend's touch and grinned.

"Oh my gooooosh! Loges! We have so much math homework and we don't understand how to do iiiiit!" Carlos whined.

Logan flicked a carrot at him, "Stop whinin'. You sound Kendall. I'll come over later to help you guys if yall want."

Carlos smiled, "YAY! You're the best Loges!"

"What did you think of Mrs. Goad?" Guitar Dude asked.

"She's real n_i_ce, you?"

"I like her. She's pretty rad."

Logan laughed, "Yeah, she's funny when she sings."

It was Dude's turn to laugh, "Yeah and the way she calls us goobers."

The two friends laughed as everyone else looked at them as if they were crazy.

"You have Mrs. Goad too?" Kendall asked looking at Dude.

Guitar Dude nodded, "Yepp. LoBro and I have Calculus together, first period."

Dak spewed his soda out, and broke out into a coughing fit, "You . . . .have C - Calculus?"

Dude patted Dak's back to help stop his coughing, "Yeah, so far Lobro and me have all of our classes together. Except U.S. history."

"Let me see your schedule Dude." Logan said.

Guitar Dude reached into his pocket and took it out, and handed it to Logan. The genius quickly scanned over it, "Yeah, all of our classes are the same 'cept history. I have that with Carlos."

"And I have it when Dak and Camille."

"Cool," Logan smiled.

Kendall was upset that he only had two classes with his Logan while Guitar Dude had six! He looked over and could tell Dak was not too happy either. The bell rang.

"You want to accompany me to class LoBro?" Dude asked as he picked up his guitar case.

"Sure," Logan threw his tray away and kissed Kendall's cheek, but as he pulled away Kendall grabbed him and kissed him roughly.

When they broke apart Logan shoved him away gently, "Kendall," He scolded, "We're at school!"

That broke Kendall's heart hearing that.

"What? You don't want anyone to know?"

"That's not what I meant. I meant that just tone it down. We don't want people to get turned on watching us, now do we?" He smirked.

Kendall laughed, "Okay. Sorry. I'm just kind of upset that I don't get to have you to myself all day anymore."

"I'll see you seventh, Eyebrows, alright? I gotta get to class. I love you, bye." He pecked Kendall's cheek again and left with Guitar Dude.

~It's kinda short. Sorry! But I just have BIIIG plans for the next chapter and I'm just excited! Oh, and when I was in eighth my math teacher's name was Mrs. Goad and she called us goobers and would sing during the lessons! I loved her! And now I'm tenth grade and I have this english teacher named Ms. Love and she is EVIL! Okay, now that i explained that, reviews?~


	14. Chapter 14

~So Logan and Kendall have a couple of classes together! Yay! And Logan and Guitar Dude have all but one? Whaaaat? Haha. See what I have been planned next! I've been so excited! I couldn't wait to write this! And it's going to be long, so it might be two chapters! Just so yall know.~

Disclaimer: I own no one!

It was Friday afternoon. The gang had been in school for exactly five days. The boys would would all meet up at Logan's house after school so that Logan could tutor them. Sometimes kendall would ask Logan to explain something to him twice, just so Logan would pay attention to him.

Logan was currently on his way to Kendall's house. He had a big suprise for Katie. He pulled up into the driveway of the Knight home. Before he could even knock on the door the door opened to reveal Kendall.

He smiled at the blonde, "Howdy."

Kendall leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Hey Beautiful."

"Is that Logan?" Katie yelled from inside of the house.

"Yes and he doesn't want to see you!" Kendall yelled back.

"Kendall!" Logan laughed and swatted his boyfriend's arm.

Katie squeezed passed her brother and ran into Logan's arms. He picked her up, "Hey Cutie. I got something for ya."

Her face lit up even more, "What? What? What? Show me!"

He put her down and he reached into his back pocket and handed her an evelope. She opened and screamed when she the contents it held.

"How did you get these?"

"My dad."

She screamed again and jumped on Logan, sending him to the ground, his head connecting to the sidewalk, but he was too amused by the little girl to feel any pain.

"Oh my gosh! I love you! I hope you marry my brother! I love you so much!"

She kissed his cheek and jumped up and ran inside, "Mom! Mom! Logan got me Scotty Mcreery concert tickets! Mooooom!"

Kendall was smiling at what Katie said,_ 'I hope you marry my brother!' _The idea has crossed Kendall's mind once. . .or twice. . .maybe three times.

He walked over and helped Logan up, he was rubbing the back of his head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, she's really excited."

Kendall laughed, "Have you seen her room recently? It's covered in Scotty Mcreey. . .everything! Shirts, pillows, posters, you name it."

It was Logan's turn to laugh, "Well he _is_ something to look at."

Kendall punched Logan's arm playfully, "Shut up. Come on, let's go inside."

The couple walked inside the house together. Ms. Knight was looking at the concert tickets. She looked up at Logan, "Sweetheart, these were expensive. You didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to."

She smiled at the genius, "We'll pay you back. I promise."

Logan shook his head, "No it'll be like. . .Katie's birthday present," He leaned into Kendall and whispered, "When is Katie's birthday?"

"March 18th." Kendall mumbled back.

"Okay, it''' be her extremely early birthday present."

Ms. Knight walked up to the Texan and wrapped her arms around him, she kissed his head, "Thank you so much. You have no idea how happy she is. You three will have so much fun."

"I got the tickets for you, Kendall and Katie."

"Oh honey, no! You and Kendall and Katie are going!"

"But. . ."

"No buts! You all will have so much fun! I know you will! Now then, are you staying for dinner? I think we all would like it if you would." She walked into the kitchen to start cooking, not giving Logan time to answer her question.

Kendall took hold of Logan's hand, as he leaned against the wall, "That was really nice of you Beautiful."

"What can I say? I'm a nice person."

Kendall smiled, and put his hands on Logan's waist and pulled the shorter boy to him. "You're amazing." He leaned in to the kiss Logan. The kiss was short, but sweet.

"Logan!" Katie yelled running down the stairs, "Ewwww!" She said when she saw the position her brother and his boyfriend were in.

"Katie! Leave us alone!"

"I want to talk to Logan!"

Logan smiled and broke free from his boyfriend's grasp, and knelt down to her level, "What is it Cutie?"

"So, are you coming instead of mom?"

"Looks that way, yes."

The little's girl's face broke out into a huge grin, "Yay! I'm going to get a poster for my room! Oh my gosh! Have you seen my room? Come on!" She grabbed his hand and tugged on it for him to follow.

"Katie! Stop stealing my boyfriend!" Kendall stomped after them.

When they entered Katie's room Logan looked around at all of the Scotty Mcreery things. It went from posters, to calenders, to pillows, clocks, his CD, and even a DVD of his tour.

"Wow, this is. . .really. . ." Logan tried to find the right words.

"Obsessive." Kendall said, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorway.

"Shut up!" Katie yelled, then looked at the ground with sad eyes.

Logan got on his knees, and lifted her chin to make her look at him, "Hey, I think it's cool. Everyone needs an idol, right? I love Scotty. He's amazin'. Now don't go listenin' to your dopey older brother, he's nuts."

She smiled at him, "Thanks Logan," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "She stuck her tongue out at Kendall, "Jerk!"

Kendall just rolled his eyes and waited for his little sister to stop hugging his boyfriend.

After she released him Kendall grabbed him up and dragged Logan to his room, and pushed Logan up against the closed door, "Finally, I have you all to myself." He leaned down to kiss him.

After dinner was over, Kendall and Katie said their goodbyes to Logan, "I can't wait for the concert next weekend Logan!" Katie bounced up and down excitedly and hugged him.

"Me neither, Cutie."

Kendall stepped forward and kissed his boyfriend's lips softly. "Bye Logie. I love you."

"Love you too." Logan could see the smallest hint of sadness in the blonde's eyes, so he asked, "Wanna spend the night, Eyebrows?"

Kendall's face lit up, "Let me tell mom and pack my bag!" He raced into the kitchen and Logan heard his boyfriend's excited voice as he told his mom that he was staying with Logan.

Logan laughed as Kendall ran passed him and up the stairs to his room. Kendall ran back down and grabbed Logan and drug him outside. "Bye Katie, Ms. Knight!" Logan yelled as Kendall pulled him out the door.

Logan got in behind the wheel while Kendall put his bag in the back. Logan started the car and Kendall hopped in, he instantly took Logan's hand in his. With one hand on the wheel and the other grasped tightly in Kendall's hand, Logan drove home.

Mr. Mitchell was no where to be seen, so Logan and Kendall ordered a pizza and played some videos, made love and then fell asleep watching a movie.

Logan awoke to hear his phone buzzing on the nightstand. He groaned softly and grabbed it. "Hullooo?" His voice was thick with sleep.

"Oh my God, Lobro! He wants to have sex wth me!"

Logan sat up, "What?"

"Dak's parents are going out of town tonight and he wants me to stay with him!"

"So?"

"He wants to sleep with me!"

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Logan said, "If you're not ready to have sex then just wait. He'll understand."

"I want to sleep with Dak. I love him. It's just that I've never had sex with anyone before! Dak has had. . .plenty of experiance with other people, what if we do it and he it's really bad? He'll leave me!"

"It won't be bad. You two love each other," Logan layed back down and in his sleep the blonde wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist, "It'll be the most amazin' thing you guys will ever do,' He looked over at Kendall, "Trust me."

"But. . ."

"No buts, I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. You guys love one another very much."

"I know, um thanks LoBro."

"Anytime, and if you want to talk about this again just tell me, alright?"

"Okay, sorry if I woke you up."

"It's fine. Talk to you later. Bye Dude."

"Bye Bro."

Logan sat his phone back down on the table.

"How many times is he going to wake us up on a weekend?"Kendall muffled into his pillow.

Logan turned on his side to face Kendall, "He's just goin' thorugh some things and tryin' to sort some stuff out."

"He's trying to figure out whether or not to have sex with Dak."

"Hey, stop listenin' in on my conversations with other people." Logan joked.

"He was screaming, 'He wants to have sex with me!' I mean it was kind of hard not to listen to that. All of that stuff you said to him was really sweet."

"Yeah, well you and I love each other and when we make love it's amazing."

"Speaking of which," he straddled Logan's body, holding Logan's hands high above his head, "We should have a quickie before breakfast."

"A quickie? Really Eyebrows?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Nothing," he got out of bed and put on a pair of boxers, "I'll race you downstairs."

"No quickie?" Kendall pouted.

"Nope," Logan smirked as he walked out of the room.

"Ugh! Logie! Please help me out here! Come on! Well, if you don't want to have sex in your room, then we're going to have sex in the kitchen!"

"AGAIN! I am going to pretend that I didn't hear that!" Ralph shouted from his room.

Logan was halfway down the stairs, when he truned around to face Kendall, his face red from blushing. He punched Kendall's arm.

"Owwww! You hit harrrrd!" Kendall complained.

"Stop whining, or you're not getting any for a month!" Logan said in a low voice.

"Okay, okay!" Kendall followed Logan down the rest of the stairs.

Logan spent the rest of the day with Kendall. When the sun began to set there was a knock on the door. Logan got up off of the couch and answered it. Guitar Dude stood there, "Hey LoBro." His voice cracked.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Dak and me got into a fight."

Logan looked back at Kendall, who was still watching T.V., and then stepped outside with Dude.

They sat down on the front steps.

"About what?"

Guitar Dude took off his shades and wiped the tears from his eyes, "He wanted me to come over and I got so scared. I panicked. I started stuttering and trying to make up excuses. He got mad at me and thought that I just didn't want to sleep with him because he's slept with so many other people." He sighed and buried his face in his knees.

"I hate this." He whimpered, "I have never felt like this LoBro. This is heavy. I feel like . . . I can't explain it! It feels like someone ripped my heart out and stomped on it! It psychically and emotionally hurts!"

Logan rubbed Guitar Dude's back in a comforting fashion.

"He just regrets sleepin' 'round and he probably thinks that you think differently of him."

"I don't! I love him! I really do! It's just that this was going to be my first time and I got scared, you know?"

"I don't blame you. Kendall and me both were scared outta our minds our first time, but now it's just a natural thing."

Dude sniffled, "What do I do LoBro? He's mad and I don't know how to fix it. I don't think anyone's ever been mad at me before."

"I don't know. Maybe you can call him?"

"I tried. He won't answer me."

"I can drive you over to his house?"

"I drove over here, so I'll drive myself back over to his house. Just give me a minute."

Logan nodded, "Okay. Take your time."

"Thank Bro." Dude pulled Logan into a bone crushing hug.

"It's not a problem. You're my friend Dude."

Guitar Dude smiled and sniffled again. He stood up, along with Logan.

"I think I'll head over there, now."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No, go back to Kendall." Dude smirked.

Logan smiled, "And go back to your boyfriend."

"I just hope he understands."

"He will, just go on!"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" The hippie joked.

"Not at all," Logan laughed, "I just want you and Dak to fix things and have sex so you can tell me everything!"

It was Dude's turn to laugh, "Okay, okay I'm going. See you Bro."

"See ya, Dude."

Guitar Dude got into his Volkswagon Van and drove off, while Logan walked back inside. He sat down beside Kendall.

"Is Dude alright? I heard him crying." Kendall asked.

"Yeah, him and Dak got into a fight, because Dak wants to sleep with Dude and Dude just got scared because he's never had sex before."

"I can't blame him. I was scared shitless."

Logan chuckled, "That's what I told him; how scared you and me were."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he's headed over to Dak's right now."

"Oooh lala, make up sex!"

Logan nudged Kendall, "Shut up."

Kendall laughed and jumped on top of Logan, straddling his waist, "You know, Beautiful, I've always wanted to have sex on a couch."

"Well then, partna, let's do this!" Logan grabbed the back of Kendall's head and pulled him down into a kiss.

~Okay, I'll continue what happens between Guitar Dude and Dak in the next chapter! Reviews!~


	15. Chapter 15

~Okay, so Dak and Guitar dude got into a fight and Guitar dude is on his way over to make things right with the love of his life! Wow! I'm evil!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Smut? Maybe? Don't know yet. I'll see how this turns out. I do not own any of The Beatles songs.

The road was blurry as Guitar Dude drove to Dak's home. With one hand he took his aviator glasses off and wiped his eyes. _'It's going to be okay, just like LoBro said. It has to be. If not then I couldn't live with myself.'_

He pulled up into Dak's driveway. His parents cars were no where in sight, but Dak's red mustang sat in all it's shining glory. He rushed up to the door, slipping his sunglasses on to the the neck of his shirt. The hippie knocked and waited. The sun was so bright, Dude felt naked without his glasses on, but Dak always complained that he couldn't see those big beautiful brown eyes of his.

He knocked again and waited. He probably waited fifteen minutes. Feeling defeated Guitar Dude slummped down on the concrete steps, his face buried in his hands. Another few minutes went by and Guitar Dude just cried and cried. Finally he heard the door open and whipped around to see Dak, his hair was messed up, and his left hand was tightly wrapped with guaze.

Guitar Dude scrambled to feet, "Oh - oh God Dak. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I - "

"Stop it, just please stop." Dak interrupted.

"What?" Dak knew that Dak was about to tell him that he never wanted to see him again.

Dak walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the longhaired boy, "I'm the one who should be apologizing, Barn. I don't know what happened. When you started getting all flustered when I asked if you wanted to stay with me, I got scared that you thought since I've slept around so much that I might have something or I don't know. I'm clean, I swear. And I ignored your calls and messages because I was so damn ashamed of myself for overreacting and getting so mad. I love you, all right? And I can wait for you, you can take as much time as you want."

"I just got scared because I've never had sex before and I know that since you've had experience that if we do it then it might be bad, on my part."

Dak pulled away from Guitar Dude, "Did you really think that?"

Tears slipping down his face Dude nodded.

"Oh Barney," Dak whispered, "I love you so much. If we do it - make love then it won't ever be bad. I like that you're so innocent, in a pysical and emotional way. I wish I was like that. I'm so happy that I have you Barn. I've done some pretty bad things and the only good thing that came out of my life is you."

"I love you too Dak."

They stood on Zevon's front porch, embracing one another.

"What happened to your hand?" Dude mumbled into Dak's shoulder.

"Oh, well um, I kinda of maybe punched the wall a couple of times after our fight."

Guitar Dude gave a breathy chuckle, "So not cool, bro."

"Now that's my Barney." Dak leaned in and kissed him. When they pulled apart they stared at one another for just moments before going in for another kiss. It was more passionate this time.

Dak's back hit the door and he groped to try and find the doorknob. He managed to get the door open and stumbling the couple entered the house and made it up the stairs to Dak's room, never breaking their kiss.

Dak lead the hippie over to his bed, Barney's legs hit the bed and they fell backwards. Dak kissed down Bareny's neck, Barney moaning as he did so.

"Oh God, Daaak."

After leaving a trail of love bites on Barney's neck, he kissed Bareny's lips.

"Keep going."

"What?"

"Let's do it."

"Barney are you sure?"

"Yeah, Dak I love you, so much and I don't want to give my virginity to anyone but you."

Dak felt his heart swell when he heard those words from his boyfriend, "I'm going to go slow, I don't want to hurt you."

Barney nodded, and Dak began to undress him, going painfully slow.

Barney lay completely naked underneath Dak, he felt so exposed as Dak stared at him before trailing kisses down his chest and stomach.

"Y - you need to take your clothes off too." Barney stuttered, and blushed.

Dak thought he looked adorable, "Your wish is my comand," Dak sat up and took his shirt off, exposing his toned abs and arms, next came his pants and boxers. Barney sucked in his breath as he saw his boyfriend naked for the first time.

Barney took in a shaky breath, he was so nervous Dak could tell. Dak pressed his body against Bareny's, and the the two boys kissed while their hands wandered over one another's bodies. Their erections rubbed together, they both moaned loudly.

"Here, get on your hands and knees."

Barney did as he was told.

Dak kneeled behind him, "Are you ready, baby?"

Barney licked his lips, "Y-yeah."

"Are you sure? We can wait."

"No, I want this. I want you."

Dak nodded and slowly slid a finger into his love. It felt strange and new to the hippie. It was extrememly uncomfortable. Dak soon slid in a second finger and Barney winced.

"You okay?" The basketball star asked.

Barney nodded.

Dak entered on more and moved them around. He soon removed them and wiped his fingers one on his shirts. He reached over and grabbed a condom from his night stand and tore it open and slid it onto his erected cock.

"Are you positive this is what you want?"

"Yes, just go."

Dak took a hold of Barney's hips and slowly entered him, tears prickled his eyes and he shut them tight, letting them fall down his cheeks.

"Are you alright baby?"

Barney knew his voice would crack and he would start crying, so he just nodded.

Dak slid in all of the way and pressed his chest to Bareny's back kissing it up and down, "You are doing so good baby. I'm proud of you. I know you are in a lot of pain, but it will pass. I promise." Dak didn't want Barney to be in any pain. He hated the fact that he was causing him pain.`

A few minutes passed and the pain was slowly starting to subside, "O -okay. Y - you can go now."

Dak carefully thrust out and then in again a few times. This carried on for a moment or two, before Bareny cried out, "Oh God Dak! Harder!"

Dak smirked, he had hit Barney's prostate. He continued to his his lover's prostate again and again until Barney stuttered out, "I - I'm going to. . .c - cum."

"Me too baby, me too."

Dak thrust in two more times before Barney came, he shouted Dak's name as loud as he could. Dak was thankful that his parents weren't home. He continued to thrust through Barney's orgasm, and soon enough he came too. "BARNEY!"

They collapsed onto the bed, both breathing hard.

Barney and Dak layed down on the bed, Dak wrapped his arms around the hippie and kissed his lips.

"Are you okay?"

Barney laughed, "Stop asking me that. I'm fine."

"Well this was your first time."

"I know. It was groovy."

Dak chuckled at his boyfriend, "Damn hippie."

"You love me though."

"You're right," He kissed Barney's nose, "I do. I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too." Barney soon drifted off to sleep, Dak soon following.

They didn't wake until the next morning. It was early. The sun was just starting to rise.

Dak rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, it stirred Barney awake, and he yawned.

Dak smiled as memories flooded his mind of last night, "Hey."

Barney smiled, "Hello there."

"Do you . . .you regret anything?"

"Of course not! Last night far out!"

Dak sighed in relief.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Regret sleeping with me?"

"NO! Never! Last night was the best night of my life! And I want spend many more nights like that with you."

"Good to know."

"Come on, let's take a shower. You can borrow some of my clothes." Dak loved it when Barney wore his clothes.

Once in the shower, under the hot stream, Dak pulled Barney into a heated kiss. Their wet bodies pressed tightly together. They made love for the second time, Dak had to go extra slow, because Barney was still feeling the effects from the night before.

Afterwards they ate cereal in the living room.

Flipping through the channels Dak stopped on one, "Hey babe, Bill and Ted's excellent adventure is about to come on. Is that still your favorite movie?"

"Bodacious."

Dak laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

They watched the movie and after it was over the second one came on and they watched that too.

Barney's phone rang from upstairs, it played The Beatle's song Here comes the sun. Barney raced to answer it.

He set that ringtone for one person; Logan.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dude. Are you and Dak alright?"

"Yeah," Barney looked over at Dak and smiled, "We're better than alright."

"So? Did yall. . ." Logan trailed off.

Barney turned pink, "Um, yeah we did."

"Oh lala! Guitar Dude is no longer innocent!"

"Oh be quiet. I'll call you later. . .maybe."

"I understand if you don't," Logan chuckled.

"Good_bye_ LoBro."

"By Dude."

Barney snapped his phone shut and gave a breathy chuckle.

"So, Mitchell knows we. . .?" Dak asked.

"Yepp. Love him to death."

"Not as much as you love me though, right?" Dak pouted.

"A little more." Barney teased.

"What?" Dak walked over to him, "What did you say?"

"I said I love you just a _little_ bit more."

"You better love me a whole lot more!" Dak roughly pushed Barney down onto the bed, straddling his waist. He ground his pelvis into the hippie's. "Who do you love more?"

Barney moaned in pleasure, "Y-you." He whispered.

Dak ground harder and harder, "I'm sorry. I can't hear you!"

"YOU! I love you more, DAK CURT ZEVON!"

Dak bent down and kissed Barney's neck, and whispered into his ear, "Good to hear."

They made love again and that night they ordered pizza.

As Dak bit into a slice, he watched Barney strum on his guitar.

"Will play me something?"

Barney looked up at him, "Sure. What?"

Dak shrugged his shoulders, " I don't know. Something. . .romantic."

Barney smiled and thought for a moment before starting to play.

_"Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something_  
><em>I think you´ll understand<em>  
><em>When I say that <em>  
><em>something<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold <em>  
><em>your hand<em>

_Oh, please, say to me_  
><em>You´ll let me be your man<em>  
><em>and please, say to <em>  
><em>me<em>

_You´ll let me hold your hand_  
><em>Now let me hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna <em>  
><em>hold your hand<em>

_And when I touch you i feel happy, inside_  
><em>It´s such a <em>  
><em>feeling<em>  
><em>That my love<em>  
><em>I can't hide<em>  
><em>I can't hide<em>  
><em>I can't hide<em>

_Yeah you, got that something_  
><em>I think you´ll understand<em>  
><em>When I say that <em>  
><em>something<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold <em>  
><em>your hand<em>

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_  
><em>It´s such a <em>  
><em>feeling<em>  
><em>That my love<em>  
><em>I can't hide<em>  
><em>I can't hide<em>  
><em>I can't <em>  
><em>hide<em>

_Yeah you, got that something_  
><em>I think you´ll understand<em>  
><em>When I <em>  
><em>feel that something<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>  
><em>I <em>  
><em>wanna hold your hand."<em>

Barney finished and looked up at his boyfriend, waiting for his reaction. Dak gently took the guitar out of Barney's hands and pulled Barney into his lap. Barney straddled him, and Dak grabbed the back of his neck and kissed hard.

When they broke apart Dak said, "That was amazing. Even _groovy_."

That made Barney laugh loudly, "I'm glad you liked it."

"You are going to go somewhere one day Barn. You'll make it big. I know you will."

"I hope so. I want to sing my songs and play in front of thousands and thousands of people."

"You will and I'll be there with you every step of the way."

Barney wrapped his hands around Dak's neck, "I like the sound of that."

He pulled the athelete into another kiss.

~Whoa! It was kind of nice to write something other than Kogan, but still keep it in Big Time Rush. Haha. Oh and I made Dak's middle name Curt, becuase that's the actor's name. Reviews?~


	16. Chapter 16

~Sorry it's been so long! I had writer's block for a little while!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: None really, just very hot/sexy guys being gay! =]

It was now September and everyone was already sick of school, well everyone except for Logan and Guitar Dude of course. As Logan and Kendall walked over to their usual table Camille smiled and practically squealed, "Hey there birthday boy!"

Kendall ran right into Logan and spilled his tray all over him, "Oh my gosh Logie! I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it's okay." Logan looked down at his clothes, "All though I would rather wear somethin' other than Spaghetti." He got to his and knees and began to clean up Kendall's food off of the floor.

"Logie, I - I didn't know it was your birthday. Why didn't you say something?" Kendall knelt down and helped Logan clean up.

Logan sighed, "It's not my birthday. It's three days away."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I knew you would try and do somethin' big and special for me and I don't want you to. I'm happy just spendin' time with you and the gang."

"Aw that's so sweet. Logayou're making us blush," James piped in.

"Yea, our teethy are starting to rotting!" Carlos added.

"I want to do something for you," The blonde said.

Logan shook his head, "I don't want you to. Oh," he looked around at everyone, "You're all invited to my party by the way. It's this Saturday."

"Whose is going?" Carlos asked.

"All of yall, Gustavo and Kelly, um. . .oh and Mercedes."

"You invited Mercedes? Griffan?" Dak asked.

Logan shrugged, "Well yeah. She's in my English class. We got partnered together for a project. She's pretty cool."

"Well, whether you like it or not I'm going to get you something special." The blonde piped in.

They finished picking up Kendall's spilled lunch and got up.

"I'll go throw this away. Eat mine while I go get some napkins, okay?" Logan took the messed up tray from Kendall and kissed his cheek and left.

Kendall dat down next to James, and put his face in his hands, "What am I going to get Logan?"

"How about you naked on his bed?" Camille suggested, smiling.

"No, Camille," He groaned, "Something better, something special."

Logan was wiping the tomato sauce from his shirt and wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he ran right into someone. Her tray spilled all over Logan's shirt. It was soup and it burned like crazy.

"Oh my gosh! I'm like so sorry! Logan?"

Logan groaned and looked up, "Oh hey Mercedes."

"I'm sorry about your shirt, although it looks like you already spilled something on it," He peeled away part of his jacket to look at it.

"Oh my boyfriend, Kendall, he ran into me."

"Aw," She smiled. Logan had told her almost everything about him and Kendall. She thought it was absolutely sweet.

"You might want to go home and get cleaned up."

"Yeah, I'll see you English."

"Yeah, thank God it's seventh period. It's an easy class."

"You're still comin' to my party on Saturday? Camille's going to be there."

"Yeah, I - I don't know." She bit her lip.

"Pleeeaaase!" He begged.

"O - okay. Just for you though."

"Okay. See ya." He waved and walked over to his table.

Kendall looked up, "What happened?" He stood up and looked at Logan's dripping shirt.

"Ran into Mercedes. Literally. I'm just gonna skip out on lunch today and go home and change."

"Is that soup?" Dude asked.

Logan nodded, "Yepp. It's hot and it burns. So I'm just gonna go home now."

"Want me to come with you?" Kendall offered.

"No, it's okay. See you later."

Kendall kissed Logan on the lips and Logan smiled before he grabbed his backpack from the floor and turned to leave.

Logan came back right as the bell rang for fifth period. Kendall smiled when he saw him enter the gym. "Hey." He called and Logan went over to stand by him.

"Took a quick shower. I smelled very strongly of tomato; from your spaghetti and then from Mercedes tomato soup."

Kendall, Dak, and Dude laughed.

"I am so sorry Logie."

"It's okay, It was an accident. Just don't let it happen again." Logan joked.

Kendall playfully pushed him.

Dude held up the neon green flying disc, "You up for a game or two LoBro?"

"Heck yeah. Count me in."

They got up, their boyfriends following closely behind them. It was Logan and Guitar Dude against Kendall and and Kendall were still having a bit of trouble interacting with one another and playing together, so of course they lost to their boyfriends.

After school Kendall was going crazy with what to get Logan for his birthday. He was currently pacing back and forth into his room while James and Carlos layed on his bed.

"Will you please stop pacing?" James yelled.

Carlos picked his head up from James' chest, "Yeah, come on Kendall. You'll figure something out."

"I don't know what to get him though! He has every movie on this freakin' planet, he's really happy! What can I get the boy that has everything he wants?"

"I think you should take Camille's idea; about you being naked on his bed." James smirked and Kendall threw a pillow at him.

James shrieked and got up to fix his hair, but Carlos held him down and ran his fingers through his hair gently, "You look fine," He whispered, "It's okay."

This caused James to smile. He never let anyone touch his hair except for Carlos and when he did it he loved it.

Kendall sighed heavily, "Guys! Help me!"

"Get him a ring." Carlos suggested.

"No, he'll think I'm an obsessive freak and think I'm trying to propose to him and. . ." An idea struck Kendall and he smiled, "I have to get to the mall!" He raced out of his room.

"Wait what?" James and Carlos sat up and chaced after him.

At the mall Kendall went into a store and began to look around with James and Carlos close behind him.

"Exactly what are you doing?" James asked.

Kendall ignored him and walked up to a man, "Excuse me do you work here?"

The old man turned to him, "Why yes I do. What can I do for you?"

"I want to get that necklace over there in the case." He showed the man exactly which one.

"Alright. No problem. Any engravings?"

Kendall smiled, "Yes sir."

The man went over to the counter and pulled out a notebook and pen and then slid it over to the blonde boy, "Write down _exactly_ what you want on the necklace."

Kendall scribbled down the words he wanted on the necklace and handed it back to the man, the man read over it and smiled, "It should be ready in about two days."

"Alright. How much?"

"$57.38."

Kendall saw James and Carlos flinch at the cost, but Kendall pulled out his wallet and payed the man.

As they walked out of the mall Carlos asked, "What did you put on the necklace?"

With his hands stuffed in his pockets and a huge smile plastered on his face, "It's a secret."

"Aw come on Kendall!" James complained.

"Can't tell you."

"You're such a jerk!" Carlos yelled.

The next dat at school Kendal and Logan along with James and Carlos were out in front of the school waiting for the bell. Kendall was leaning up against the railing to the stairs, while James sat on the steps with Carlos laying his head on his shoulder and Logan standing in front of them.

They all heard, "Logan!"

Logan turned around and was attacked by a blonde. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He stumbled, clearly caught off guard.

Mercedes looked at him, smiling, "We got an A on our paper!" She squealed.

He smiled, puting his hands under her knees trying to hold her up, "That's great!"

"And it's all thanks to you!"

"Not really. You're really smart Mercedes." He said in serious tone.

"No one's ever told me that before." She whispered.

"Well you are. Don' let anyone tell you anythin' different, ya hear?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes, "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Someone cleared their thorat and Logan and Mercedes turned to see Kendall staring(glaring) at them.

Logan eased her down and she gathered her self up, straightening her clothes and carefully wiping her eyes, making sure not to smear her makeup. She hugged Logan again.

"I'll see you in class and I'm going to get you the best birthday present ever!" She giggled.

"No, I don't want you to."

"Well too bad Sweetie!"

Logan groaned and looked at her. He looked at what she was wearing; white shorts, with a yellow tank top with a white knitted vest, she had sunglasses on her head used as a headband and she wore strappy sandals.

_'This could work. I know it can.'_ Logan thought and smiled, he hugged her tight, "I'll see ya in class, Sweetheart." He grabbed Kendall and drug him into the school with James and Carlos close behind them.

"She's too clingy." Kendall said as soon as they came to a stop.

"No one has ever had faith in her. I do and she's just greatful, I have to talk to you guys after school, bring Dak and I'll get Dude, alright?"

"Why can't we talk about it during lunch?" James asked.

"Just because."

The bell rang and Logan saw Dak and Guitar Dude walking towards them. Logan grabbed Dude's hand and pulled him down the hall.

Dak looked back at them and then too Kendall, James, and Carlos, "What's up with Mitchel?"

Kendall shook his head, "I have no idea. Come on let's get to class."

After school everyone was waiting outside in front of the school for Logan and Gutiar Dude to get there. They finally arrived talking and laughing.

"What's up Logan? Carlos asked.

"Yeah, what's going on in that head of yours?" The blonde asked his boyfriend.

"Well you know how Camille wants me to find someone for her?" The genius asked.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well LoBro has someone for her." Dude said, grinning.

"Who?" James asked.

"Mercedes." Logan smiled.

"I don't think that's such a great idea, Beautiful."

"Why not?"

"Because Camille is well. . .she's. . ."

"Hey Bro! Watch it! She's my cousin!" Dude said.

"I know. She's just. . .different and Mercedes is just a. . .well she's kind of. . .spoiled and is. . ." He made a digusted face.

"A blonde bimbo, brat who gets everything that she wants?" Dak suggested.

"Is that what evetyone really thinks about me?" They heard a voice behind them and turned around.

Mercedes was clutching her purse tightly in her hands, tears were streaming down her face and she trying so hard not to cry.

"Mercedes. . ." Logan tried, but she ran away, sobbing as she did so.

"Mercedes," Logan yelled, he sighed heavily, "Great. This is just great. I have to go after her. See ya."

"Wait, I'll go with you." And soon Logan and Dude were running away from their friends.

Carlos and James glared at Kendall and Dak, "Look at what you did!" The little Latino yelled.

"Yeah, you guys just totally broke her heart!" James said.

Kendall and Dak exchanged guilty and sad looks.

Mercedes ran to her car and was digging through her purse trying to find her keys, but her tears blurred her vision and she couldn't find them.

"Mercedes!" Logan yelled as he and Guitar Dude made it to her.

"Go away!" She sobbed.

"Listen Dak didn't mean those things. He doesn't know you like me and Logan do."

"Yeah, you are not a bimbo. You are so smart Mercedes. You just need to have more confidence in yourself." The Texan commented.

She sniffled, "I am a brat though. Well I - I used to be. I've changed. I really have."

Logan walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I know, I know you have. Our friends just don't know you Mercedes. Let them get to know to real you, alright?"

She nodded into Logan's shoulder. He released her and wiped he tears away,"You okay now?"

She nodded and and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Logan smiled, "And ya know, I've was thinking about something."

"What is it Logan?"

"Well it's about Camille. . ."

The three hockey players, plus the basketball star were waiting on the steps of the school for almost twenty - five minutes before they saw their friends and Mercedes walking back to them. Mercedes was between them and Logan and Dude had their arms around her waist and her arms were wrapped around their shoulders. They were smiling and laughing.

Dak and Kendall stood up, "Mercedes! I'm so sorry!" They said together.

"I didn't mean anything I said! I'm sorry!" Dak added.

"Yeah me too!" Kendall practically yelled.

"I know. It's okay." She said quietly.

"Can you ever forgive us?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Hey guys, she said she would try an talk to Camille." Logan said.

"What?" They four atheletes yelled.

Mercedes blushed, "Camille is very pretty and she makes me laugh."

"Well go for it!" Carlos smiled.

"I will."

"And we have a plan. I came up with up, but Kendall won't like it." Dude commented.

"Oh no. What is it?" The blonde asked.

"Well my cousin is so hard - headed that she would never try and talk to Mercedes or anyone for that matter. I've seen her staring at Mercedes a lot over the passed few years and I think the only way for Mercedes to Camille's attention is for her to be with someone else."

"And how does this involve my Logan?" Kendall asked already not liking where this was going.

"Well since Camille helped Logan get with you then she knows that him and Mercedes aren't dating, so then I suggested that they kiss."

"WHAT?" Kendall shrieked.

"Calm down Eyebrows, I'll only do it if I have your permission." Logan said.

"Well I don't. . ." He looked between Mercedes puppy dog face and then to Logan's and that did it. He sighed, "Ugh! Fine!"

Logan smiled and jumped into Kendall's arms and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, "Thank you Eyebrows and don't worry you're the only person I ever want to kiss." He pecked Kendall's lips, once, twice and then three times.

"When is this going to happen?"

"Tomorrow at lunch." Dude said.

"I am so not going to enjoy this. You better be thinking of me during this kiss."

"Don't worry Darlin' I will."

"Gee thanks." Mercedes said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed and a little while later Kendall and Logan were walking hand in hand to the blondes car.

"You know, Logie you are going to be the death of me."

"I hope not. I would miss you too much."

Kendall pulled Logan into his arms, "I love you."

"I love you too Eyebrows."

They kissed. It lasted for a very long time.

~So, I'm making everyone gay! Haha. Lol. I've never wrote a femslash, because welll. . . .I'm a straight and well it's just. . well I don't know how to explain it. But there won't be any Mamille sex in this story or any other! Sorry Linda! Reviews?~


	17. Chapter 17

~So Logan and Mercedes have to kiss to make Camille jealous and Kendall is already not liking this idea! Let's see what happens! Oh, on more thing; once again this is my first time writing femslash, and it's very hard for me. So, I'm sorry if it's nt totally amazingly groozy like you all want. Forgive me?~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Sex? maybe? Dunno, oh and _if_ there is sex it will be graphic. Just saying, just putting it out there. A cuss word or two. Sorry guys!

Everyone got to school early that morning. They were all surrounding Mercedes locker.

"So how are we going to do this exactly?" Mercedes bit her bottom lip nervously.

"They gang will be at Dude's locker a little ways down and when Camille walks up we just kiss alright? And it. . "

"A short one and a small peck!" Kendall interupted.

Logan smiled, "Yes a very short one and nothing too major."

Dude came running down the hall towards them, "Places guys! Cam's coming!"

Everyone, except for Logan and Mercedes, ran to Dude's locker a little ways down the hall. Camille soon made her appearance down the hall. She wore white capri pants and a hot pink tank top with white flip flops and her dark brown hair was as curly as ever. She had a single text book clutched over her chest.

Logan and Mercedes faced one another.

"Ready?" Logan whispered.

Mercedes replied by grabbing the front of Logan's shirt and pulling him to her roughly, "Mmph!" Logan threw his arms out to catch himself on the lockers. This was nothing like Kendall's kisses were, Logan hated it. He wished he was kissing his Kendall.

_'I bet Kendall is giving James and Carlos a hard time right 'bout now.'_ Logan thought.

"That is not a short peck!" Kendall whispered harshly. He began to walk over but James and Carlos held him down.

"It's just an act!" James whispered back.

"Calm down Kendall oryou'll ruin everyhting!" The little Latino said.

"Dak, help!" James grunted as he fought against his blonde friend.

Dak stepp toward them slammed Kendall into the lockers, with the help of James and Carlos of course.

Kendall glared at the basketball star, "You didn't have to be so rough?"

"Sorry," Dak smirked, "I guess I don't know my own strength."

When Camille saw the boy and girl kiss something inside of her broke, "Lo - Logan? What's going on?" Camille said.

"Cam. . ."

Her suprised expression turned to an angry one and she stormed off not giving Logan time to explain.

"Cam!" He yelled.

He turned to Mercedes, "This didn't turn out like we planned it would. I gotta go." He ran after the young actress.

The others walked over to Mercedes.

"This is a diaster!" She sobbed.

Guitar Dude wrapped his arms around her, "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have come up with this plan."

"You were just trying to help me. Why don't you go after Camille? She is your cousin, isn't she?"

"Logan's got her, someone's got to take care of you." He smiled down at her and it made her grin through her tears.

Logan burst through the front door of the school and found Camille sitting on the top strais with her feet resting on the second and she was hunched over and head rested on her knees.

He stepped down and sat down beside her, "Cam," He put a hand on her back, "Cam hey, talk to me, please?"

She lifted her head, she had tears in her eyes and they fell, "Why did you kiss Mercedes?"

"Look, Camille it's complicated."

"Tell me then! Tell me how it's so complicated!"

"It was Guitar Dude's idea. . ."

"WHAT?"

"Let me finish. Merceds likes you. A lot. And you like her too even if you don't realize it. We were goin' to kiss to make you jealous and then maybe you would realize your feelins for Mercedes. It was stupid and I'm so so sorry. Can you ever forgive us?"

"It was a stupid idea. And I do not like Mercedes! I like guys! You know, cock?"

"Then why are you crying?"

"I - I don't know!" She began to wipe her tears away.

"Guitar Dude has seen you stare at her and even I've seen you. Just think about it Cam." He kissed her temple and stood up, he was already to the door and reaching for the doorknob.

"Wait!" Camille called and Logan smiled to himself before he turned around, "Yes?"

With Mercedes she was still silently crying onto Dude's shoulder. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck.

Suddenly there were hands on her waist and they spun her around and she felt lips on hers. The blonde's eyes were wide when she realized who was kissing her. She soon fell into the kiss. The kiss she's wanted for a while now.

Logan walked up to his friends as they all watched Camille kiss Mercedes. Kendall wrapped an arm around his waist, "You're in trouble with me, Beautiful."

" 'Cause of the kiss?"

"Yepp. That was long and - and just so wrong. You're going to pay for that." He didn't look at Logan, but Logan gazed up at him.

They all heard Camille say, breathless from the kiss, "If you ever kiss anyone else then I will kill you!"

Mercedes laughed, "I promise I will only kiss my girlfriend."

"And Ms. Griffan who is your girlfriend?" Camille crossed her arms and smirked.

"Camille Roberts?"

"You got that right Babe!"

"I've had a crush on you for a. . .few years now." Mercedes blushed as pink as Camille tank top.

"I've had feelings for you for a while too, but I was too blind to see it."

They smiled at one another.

The bell rang and Camille grabbed her hand pulled down the hall. But as they passed their friends, Mercedes wrapped her arms around Logan and Guitar Dude, "I love you guys! Thank you for everything."

"No problem Mercedes." Logan said.

"It was our pleassure." Dude said.

Camille smiled at them, "Thank you guys."

"We love you Cam." Guitar Dude said and he and Logan hugged her.

Fifth period rolled around. As soon as Logan entered the gym Kendall walked up to him, "Bathroom. Now."

"I have to tell Coach that I'm. . ."

"I already told him you were here. Bathroom. Now." Kendall repeated. His eyes were a darker green than normal and he looked mad, angry, even furious. It scared and worried Logan.

"Okay." Logan said said slowly, looking at Kendall.

In the bathroom Kendall looked under the stalls and as soon as he knew they were alone he grabbed Logan and shoved him into the bigger, handicapped bathroom. Logan was thrown against the wall and Kendall's lips immediately attacked Logan's.

"I don't ever want you to kiss somebody else. EVER. Do you understand me?" He kissed and bit down Logan's neck and he pushed back some of Logan's shirt to expose his shoulder, he bit there too.

"Y - yes, Kendall." Logan gasped out, "I only want to kiss you."

Kendall's hands worked their way down to Logan's belt and began undoing it. Logan stopped him, "Kendall, Kendall! We are not having sex in bathroom, at _school_!"

"Yes. We. Are." Growled Kendall and unzipped Logan's pants.

"Kendall, no. Please. My car is one thing, but a _public_ bathroom which means that _anyone_ can walk in? That's crazy! What if a teacher finds us?"

"Doesn't that excite you?"

"No!"

"It excites me," Kendall pulled down Logan's pants and boxers to his knees.

"Kendall," Logan pleaded, "Please."

"You're mine Logan, not some blonde chick." He worked his own pants and boxers to his knees.

"Kendall. . .Mmph!" Logan was silenced by Kendall roughly kissing him. When they broke apart Kendall turned Logan around and trust into him, "Kendall!" Logan shrieked.

Kendall began thrusting in and out of Logan, "Kendalllllll." Logan moaned, which cause Kendall to go faster. He was encourage by Logans moans and groans of pleasure.

"Whose are you, Logan?" Kendall managed to grunt out.

"Y - you. . .yours." Logan stuttered.

"Come again? Didn't quite hear you."

"You, I belong to you Kendall Donald Knight!"

"Better believe it," Kendall whispered.

"KENDALL!" Logan shouted as his boyfriend hit that bundle of nerves inside of him.

"I love it when you scream my name." Kendall was gripping Logan's hips so tight that there was no doubt it was going to leave bruises. Logan clawed at the tiled wall. Kendall continued to hit Logan's prostate with every thrust.

"Faster, faster." Logan panted. And Kendall, one to never deny his lover anything, did exactly as he was told.

"Kendall, "Logan whispered, "I - I'm going to cum.

"Me too, me too baby. Cum with me."

And that's exactly what they did, they came together; Logan cuming onto the wall, and Kendall's seed going deep into Logan's body. Kendall leaned against Logan's back, and Logan's arms gave out and he slumped up against the wall, both breathing hard and coming down from their high.

"I love you Logan. I'm sorry."

Logan turned around, he rested a hand on the back of Kendall's neck, his thumb ran over the flesh and it made Kendall shiver.

"I love you too, and what are you sorry for?"

"Forcing this on you; the sex and the bathroom thing. I - I'm sorry. I let my jealousy get the best of me again. I'm sorry."

Logan chuckled, "It's okay. It's not the first place I'd pick to have sex with you, buuut it's different. I don't think I will want to have sex on campus again though."

Kendall smirked, "Too excitement?"

"You're all the excitement I need, Dalrin'."

"No more school sex. I promise." He bent down and captured Logan's lips.

"If it helps; I wished I was kissing you the whole time."

This caused Kendall smile big, "That actually does help, alot actually."

Kendall got some toilet paper and cleaned Logan up, wiping his own seed off of Logan's legs and backside. He used gentle hands. That was the Kendall Logan loved most. The sweet, soft and gentle Kendall. The fast, fucking, and dangerous Kendall was amazing and Logan wouldn't ever want Kendall to change. Ever.

They then began to pull their clothes on, Logan grabbed his backpack up from the floor and they shared one more kiss before they entered the gym.

~Short? Yeah! Ths is VERY short! I'm sorry! I just really wanted it to end here and I'm sorry if it's not too good with Marmille. First time writing Femslash and I thin this story will be the only Femslash that I write. I'm sorry. It was very hard for me to write. And I really was planning on the bathroom sex, it just randomly came to me when I was done writing the Marmille scenes. It was kind of just a fill-in-thing. Reviews please?~


	18. Chapter 18

~FF staff are planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.

SPREAD THE WORD!

Copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

If this happens then _What can I get you darlin'_ will be gone and a couple others of my stories! Please Spread the word! I have worked really hard on this story! And so many other authors have worked hard on all their stories!~


	19. Chapter 19

~I'm really sorry that it's been so long! I just didn't know how to end this chapter! Oh, and I thought yall would all like to know that I already have something planned for the next chapter!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Some suggestive themes.

Saturday rolled around and Kendall showed up at Logan's house about half an hour earlier. Ralph was setting up the grill in the back yard while Logan brought out drinks, Kendall smiled when he saw his boyfriend.

"Hey Ken!" Ralph called.

"Hey Ralph."

Ralph turned to Logan and said, "I have to go to the store real quick. Be back faster than a cheetah after his prey!"

"Hey," He sat the drinks down, "What are you doing here?" He leaned up and kissed Kendall's lips softly.

Kendall held up a small rectangular box, "Present?"

"I told you not get me anything Darlin'."

Kendall held it for Logan to take, "But I wanted to."

Logan grinned, and took the present from his boyfriend.

"You, yourself, were enough."

"Just open it," Kendall laughed.

Logan did so and opened the dark blue velvet box. Kendall bit his lip nervously waiting for Logan's response.

Logan took the necklace from the box and turned it over and read the inscription, _'Let's be together always. I love you Beautiful.'_

Logan looked up at Kendall, "I - I love it," He grabbed the back of Kendall's neck and pulled him into an almost desperate kiss. When they broke apart Kendall took the necklace from Logan's hand and unclasped the chain. He reached behind Logan's neck and put it on him.

"I'll always wear it."

"I was hoping you would say that."

They kissed again.

"Can I stay the night and give you your other present?" Kendall said suggestively.

"Well I think that everyone else is staying the night tonight, but you can stay tonight and then tomorrow night we can. . .um yeah."

Kendall slightly disappointed said, "Alright. Tomorrow, you're in for a _big_ present."

"It's not that big." Logan smirked.

Kendall's smile fell and Logan laughed, "I'm only jokin'! It's very, _very_ big."

"Great now I'm going to be thinking about this all night and tomorrow!"

Logan continued to laugh.

"Stop laughiiiiinnng."

"Stop whining."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"That's it!" Kendall attacked Logan and they fell behind the picnic table, they were hidden thanks to the blue and white checkered table cloth.

Kendall started out tickling Logan, but then they kissed and felt one another's bodies. Logan thanks God that his dad had to go to the store.

"Hello?" Camille's voice called.

"Where is everybody?" Mercedes asked.

"Wow this party is dead," Dak commented.

"Be nice. They're probably just inside," Guitar Dude said.

Kendall and Logan shot up, their clothes wrinkled and their hair stood up in every which way. They were both breathing hard.

"Well, well looks like Kendall was giving Logan his present early," James laughed.

"Kendall! Come on! Really?" Carlos said.

"Where's Ralph?" Camille asked with a huge smirk.

"Had to go the store," Logan said.

"So you two decided to have sex outside under the picnic table where we're going to eat?" Dak asked.

"We didn't!" Kendall protested.

"Surrre," James said.

Logan opened his mouth to say something, but his phone went off.

_'Write my number on your hand where it's easy to see_  
><em>Write my number on your hand and give yours to me<em>  
><em>It will look good in blue on your sun kissed tan<br>__Baby write my number on your hand.'_

He reached into his pocket and took his cell phone out. He smiled when he saw the caller ID.

_ 'Hold on,'_ He mouthed to Kendall.

"Hey," He smiled and walked off.

"I wonder who that is?" Kendall asked aloud.

"His secret boyfriend," Dak smirked.

"Screw you Zevon."

"Sorry Ken, that's my job," Guitar Dude laughed.

"I have friends over right now. No, I didn't replace you. I'll call ya later, alright?" They heard Logan laugh, "Alright, alright. Talk to ya later. Bye."

When he walked back to his friends Kendall asked, "Who was that?"

"A friend from back home. I've been gettin' calls from my ken folk and friends all day."

"Ken folk?" James said and he and everyone burst into laughter.

Logan bright red, "Yeah, it means family or relatives."

"I have never heard that," Carlos said, "What other country lingo do you know?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Shut up. You sound more confused than a porcupine in a pile of needles."

"Um what?" Camille asked.

"Sorry it's just _country_ _lingo,_" He said mocking his little Latino friend.

It was now Carlos' turn to blush, "I was just asking!"

Logan laughed, "Okay, okay."

Ralph came back a few minutes later and Logan rushed to help him with the grocery bags. The rest of his friends all sat down at picnic table.

"Get anymore calls?" Ralph asked as he handed Logan cans of soda. Logan was on his knees in front of the ice chest.

"Yeah, Cody gave me call. . .again."

Ralph laughed, "And how many is that now?"

"I lost count. Probably 'round fifty."

"He just misses ya."

"Yeah, I miss him and ever'body."

"We'll try to go visit soon," He shook up a can of orange soda, "Why don'tcha go give Kendall little surprise?"

Logan smiled, "No, I don't want to do that to him."

"If you don't then I will."

Logan groaned softly, "Fine," He snatched the can from his dad and walked over to the table.

"Here Darlin'."

"Thanks Logie." The blonde took it from his boyfriend and as soon as he popped the tab up orange soda spewed all over the place.

Everyone burst into laughter.

Rubbing his eyes Kendall chuckled, "I am going to kill you."

"No you won't. You love me too much."

"No no, I'm going to kill you."

"Will it help if I say it was my dad's idea?"

"Nope!" Kendall got up and Logan took off running.

Kendall cornered Logan against the fence.

"Guys! Help!" Logan yelled.

"Coming LoBro!" Guitar grabbed Carlos', and Carlos grabbed Camille's hand who grabbed Mercedes and they all ran to help Logan.

They managed to get Kendall away from Logan, but then Dak and James tried to help Kendall and it was just a big mess. They all ended up in one big pile.

Kendall crawled out and over to Logan, he got on top of him and held his wrists down and above his head.

"Got you."

"You got me," Logan nodded.

Logan wiggled one of his wrists free and swept Kendall's stained orange, wet hair off of his forehead. Suddenly his phone started buzzing in his pocket and against Kendall.

Kendall groaned slightly, "Is it weird that, that turns me on a little?"

Logan chuckled and gently pushed Kendall up. He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. He looked at who was calling and called over to his dad, "Fifty - one!"

His dad burst into laughter, "Well answer it or he won't give up."

"He won't give up even if I do answer!"

Logan got to his feet and answered his phone, "What do you want now?"

Kendall heard a voice on the other side. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he listened curious to who kept calling his boyfriend. Their friends were still too busy wrestling and rolling around to notice Logan was on the phone.

Logan laughed, "No way. Thanks man. I have to get off the phone . . .because I have friends over . . .no I didn't replace . . .Cody! Let me get off the phone or I'm gonna hang up on ya! Okay bye." Logan pressed the _end_ button and turned back to Kendall.

"Whose Cody?" Kendall asked.

"A friend from back home. He's been calling me every few minutes today, wishing me happy birthday," Logan chuckled, "He's crazy."

"Is he the one you used to work on farms with?"

"Yepp."

Kendall nodded, "That's cool."

"Yeah. I can't wait to go home durin' Christmas break and see 'em."

"You're not going to be here for Christmas?"

Logan could see the hurt and disappointment on his boyfriend's face, "Well, me and my dad have been talkin' 'bout goin' home for a visit and well um. . .just Christmas break sounds good. If not then we'd go over Spring break. We haven't really decided yet and if we do go over Christmas break then it would be for a little while."

Kendall nodded again. He would have to get used t the fact that Logan would be going back to Texas to visit every so often.

"Well, um whatever you guys decide to do, I hope you have a lot of fun."

"Thanks Eyebrows."

Kendall smiled at him.

Throughout the party the friends talked and laughed and Logan got another twenty calls from this Cody guy.

That night they all got into a circle on the floor of Logan's bedroom.

"Okay, Lo, truth or dare?" Camille asked.

"What are we? 12 year old girls?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine," He rolled his eyes, "Truth."

"Scaredy cat."

"If I would have picked dare you would of made me do some off the wall scheme."

"Okay, okay. Who was your first kiss? Ever."

Logan slide glanced at Kendall, and he nervously picked at the carpet, "My friend Demi."

"Demi Lovato?" James laughed, joking.

"Yeah."

He stopped laughing, "Wait, what? Demi Lovato? The Demi Lovato was your first kiss?"

"Yeah. We're close. We grew up together."

"No way!" Dak said.

"I swear."

"We were thirteen at our first unsupervised party and everyone was playing truth or dare."

"I can't believe you know and kissed Demi Lovato!" The pretty boy screamed.

Logan looked at Kendall.

"That's insane," The blonde said.

Logan laughed.

"Do you still stay in contact with her?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, we talk on the phone all the time."

"Prove it," Dak said.

Logan looked at his watch, "No, it's late in Texas."

"You know you're full of it Mitchell."

"Watch what you say to my boyfriend, Zevon!" Kendall yelled.

"You want proof, okay," Logan got up and got a box out of his closet and sat back down next to Kendall.

He then took out a huge stack of pictures and started flipping through them.

"Here ya go," He handed a picture to Dak and everyone leaned over and tried to see it.

Logan and Demi were standing outside in front of a house with the sun shining on them, he had his arm around her shoulders and they were both smiling.

"Wow."

"YOU KNOW DEMI LOVATO!" James shrieked.

"Can I look at them?" Kendall pointed to the stack of photos in Logan's hand.

"Sure," He handed them to his boyfriend and Kendall began flipping through them.

"Is this your mom?" Kendall asked as he showed Logan a picture of a young looking Ralph and a woman with dark brown hair holding a newborn baby in a hospital.

"Yeah, that's her."

"You look like her," Kendall said slowly as he flipped to another on.

"I get that a lot."

Kendall stopped on a photo of a group of teenagers all hugging one another and laughing. He recognized some of them; Demi Lovato, Victoria Justice and Cody Linley, there were some others and Logan was standing in the back with Cody, laughing.

He turned the photo around to show everyone, "Exactly how many celebrity's do you know, Beautiful?"

James grabbed the picture, "Oh my gosh! Victoria! The love of my. . ." He saw Carlos glaring at him, "Of my um. . .Cousin's life!" He passed it on.

"So, your friend from Texas, Cody, is really Cody Linley?"

"Yepp. Cody, Demi and me have been friends since we were in diapers."

"That's so cool Logan!" Carlos bounced up and down excitedly.

Camille got the picture and squealed, " Oh my goodness Logan! You looked so hot with long hair! You need to let it grow out again!"

Logan ran a hand through his hair, "I don't think so. Cody and me saw the look and we just had to have our hair long, so a year of our parents begging us to cut it we finally had long hair and ya know what? I hated it," He laughed, "I cut it right before my mom passed away. Cody liked his hair long and he kept it long."

"I like it short," It was Kendall's turn to run his fingers through it.

"Thanks Darlin'," Logan smiled.

A half an hour of his friends looking at his pictures and playing Truth or Dare everyone decided to watch a movie. They all decided on The Watcher.

"Keanu Reeves is so hot," Carlos said and Logan gave him a high five.

"I know right. Have you seen him in Bill And Ted's Excellent Adventure?"

"No! But I want to now!"

"I have it. You should sleep over and we can watch bot of them!"

"Count me in! Those are my movies!" Guitar said, knuckle bumping Logan.

Kendall and James both glared at them.

After the movie Logan showed everybody where they would be sleeping.

"Camille, Mercedes, you two can sleep on my bed. James and Carlos you two get the guest room down the hall. G, Dak yall get the other guest room and Eyebrows, you and I get the couch in the living room. It turns into a bed."

"Yes! Me and my girlfriend get to sleep in the same bed you and Kendall had sex!" Camille practically screamed.

"Don't worry. I changed the sheets," Smirked Logan.

"Night everybody! Happy Birthday Logan!" Camille walked over and hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. Mercedes did the same.

"Wait, I got a kiss for you too!" Carlos jumped up and ran over to brunnette boy and slobbered all over his left cheek.

"Oh gross! Carlos!" Logan wiped his cheek off with the sleeve of his long sleeved night shirt.

"Night LoBro!" Guitar Dude held out his knuckles for Logan bump.

After that everyone went to their rooms and went to bed.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and pulled him close, "Finally! We're alone!"

Logan chuckled, "It is has been a long day, huh?"

"Sure has."

"Yepp, your party, you giving me a faulty soda, and us finding out you're a celebrity."

"I'm not a celebrity, I'm just friends with them."

"You don't want to be famous?"

"No, not really. I just wanna be a doctor."

"And I want to play hocky, but what if we were both famous?"

"What would we do?"

"I don't know," Kendall shrugged, "Sing?"

"That would interesting."

Kendall laughed, "It sure would."

"Alright, either you give me a birthday kiss or I'm goin to bed."

"I think I will go with option one," Kendall leaned down and kissed Logan's lips softly.

~Kinda long, don'tcha think? Hope so. Reviews would be far out.~


	20. Chapter 20

~I noticed that I haven't written a Jarlos chapter yet. I apologize for all those Jarlos fans out there! I love Jarlos to death don't get me wrong. I really wanted to focus on Kogan and I REALLY wanted to focus on Gak, because there are no stories about them. So, here is a little something about James and Carlos! It starts out with some Kogan and a little Gak, but turns into major Jarlos.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: A little sad, Slash(what else?)

Everyone woke up to the smell of bacon. That made everyone come stumbling into the kitchen. Ralph was at the stove cooking the said meat and a huge stack of panckaes were beside him. He turned around startled, "Oh hey guys. I'm glad that yall are awake. Well come on sit down!"

He put the bacon, fried eggs, and pancakes on the table.

Ralph leaned in between Kendall and Logan to put the syrup down, and he kissed Logan's head.

"Dad!"

"What?" I didn't get to give you one yesterday and it was your birthday!" He smirked.

Logan rolled his eyes and then Kendall kissed his cheek.

"Okay, did everyone get to kiss me that wanted to?" Logan looked around the table.

Guitar Dude got up and wrapped his arms around Logan from behind, he leaned down and kissed Logan's temple.

"Thanks G."

"Your welcome."

"Well me and the girls kissed you last night Logan," Carlos said.

"Yeah, everyone kissed you except for James and Dak," Mercedes said.

"Dak, my good man," James said, "Shall we?"

"I guess so," The basketball star replied.

They got up and kissed Logan's cheeks. Logan wiped his left cheek, "Ugh, James you drooled on me. What's with you and Carlos and drooling?"

Everyone laughed.

"You see what you started dad?"

"I didn't start anything, you said Carlos and the girls kissed you last night."

"I reckon so," Logan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh hush up and eat. I got to get to work," Ralph said as he put grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter, "Oh and one more thing. I can't go without embarrassing my boy once more, and sorry you too Barney. I walked into the living room the other day to find those two watching The Notebook and they were crying like they lost their last friend and Barney said that he wanted to live in a house like on the movie and my boy said that they should get one together and live by the lake," He chuckled, "It was actually quite adorable," He ignored Logan's and Guitar Dude's shouts and complaints and walked out the front door.

Everyone looked at Logan and Guitar Dude, who were sitting beside one another, their faces both red.

"So, Logie, you want to get a house with another man?" Kendall asked, who was seated on the other side of the brunette.

Logan threw a pancake at him, "Oh shut up."

"Ow, watch it! That's hot!" The pancake had hit him in the face.

"Barney?" Dak asked.

"Yes?" Guitar Dude answered, scared of what his boyfriend was going to say.

"If you're going to move in with anybody then it's going to be me! Got it?"

"Get it."

"Good!"

Logan leaned over and whispered, "But we're still getting the house, right?"

"Only if it's by a lake."

"Deal," they smiled at each other knowing their boyfriends heard.

"Hey Logie, why don't you switch seats with me?" Kendall asked, not wanting Logan to sit by the Hippie any longer.

Logan leaned over to the blonde, "Nope," He pecked his lips.

They continued on with their meal and afterwards everyone was getting ready to go home.

"Hey Jamie?" Carlos asked.

"Yes Carlitos?"

"Are you staying the night with me tonight?"

"Of course I am."

Carlos smiled and jumped and down excitedly, "Yay! I can't wait!"

James laughed at his boyfriend, "Well I'm going to go home first, get my charger, tooth brush and stuff. Alright?"

Carlos nodded, "Okay."

"We had fun Logan," James said as everyone was about to leave.

"Yeah, it was totally groovy LoBro," He hugged Logan tight and a little longer. They liked to tease their boyfriends.

"Okay, that hug has lasted long enough!" Dak yelled.

Logan's hand moved down and squeazed Guitar Dude's butt.

Dak grabbed Guitar Dude's shoulders and Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and they pulled the two laughing boys away from one another.

Carlos and the girls hugged Logan. Camille and Mercedes kissed his cheeks.

"Don't do that! You'll get everyone to start!"

Everyone laughed at the brunette.

Kendall shut the door behind everyone.

"I do not even want to know what they're about to do," Dak said putting his bag into the back of his boyfriend's van.

"Have hot gay sex, " Camille commented.

"Ugh! Shut up! I don't want that picture in my head!"

Guitar Dude laughed and said, "Get in!"

The girls and Dak hopped into the van while Carlos got in James' car. A few minutes later James pulled up in front of Carlos' house. They shared a kiss before Carlos got out.

As soon as James got home his phone went off.

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless_ _I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again_ _Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_ _I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again_

Smiling he said, "Can't go without me more than five minutes," He answered it, "Hey Sweetie, I just go - what? Hey - hey - hey! Calm down! What happened? Oh my God. . .I'll be right there alright? Okay, good-bye. I love you too." James ran through his house trying to quickly find his things and soon he was pulling up into Carlos' driveway.

Carlos was sitting on the front steps of the porch. He was hugging his knees. James rushed up to him, and sat down beside his boyfriend. The pretty boy wrapped his arms around the smaller.

"Hey, Sweetie."

"I - I can't believe this happened," Sobbed Carlos.

"I know, I'm so sorry. I knew he meant a lot to you."

"It's just. . .he was still so young. It's not fair."

"Yes, he was, but he's in a better place now."

"You think he's happy?" Carlos looked up at James.

"Of course he is." He smiled.

James reached over and wiped his tears away, "Now smile for me, please Sweetie. I need to see that awesome smile of yours."

Carlos tried to not to smile and hid his face in arms.

"Now that's not fair," James sad as he began to tickle the Latino's ribs.

Carlos giggled and tried to get away from this horrible torture. He finally stood up and walked over to the grass and layed down. James could never predict what his boyfriend was going to do. He soon joined him and they stared up at the sky.

"I'm going to miss him so much."

James moved closer to him, "I am too. He was a lot of fun."

"Like when we would roll around the mud and play fetch?"

"You guys rolled around in the mud, I just watched."

"You joined us once."

James chuckled, "I about never got all of that dirt and grass out of my hair."

"But you had fun?"

"A blast."

"That's good," Carlos smiled.

"Don't worry on about this too much, okay? Sparky was a good dog, and he wouldn't want you to feel so sad."

Carlos took a deep breath, "I know. Thanks for coming so soon James."

"It's no problem. You needed me."

"How did I get such an amazing boyfriend?"

"I ask myself the same thing everyday," He leaned down and kissed Carlos' lips.

They decided to go in the house, it was getting more hotter by the second. The two boys spent the rest of the day making love and lounging around the house, relaxing and enjoying one another's company.

Later that night Mr. Garcia came home with pizza and all three of them sat in the living room eating and watching Chips.

That night they layed in Carlos' bed. James held him close as he layed on his back while Carlos layed on his stomach. His rested on James' head and Carlos had an arm and a leg draped over him.

Carlos fell asleep almost imstantly. The day's events wore him out emotionally and pysically. James stayed up a little later and wracked his brain around trying to figure out what he could do fix his boyfriend's broken heart. An idea struck him and he smiled before he too fell asleep.

When Carlos awoke the next morning he was alone. Frowning he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Something on his night stand caught his eye. He picked the piece of paper up and read it.

_Hey Sweetie,_ _I'm real sorry that you had to wake up alone. I had to go take care of some things and will be back soon =) I love you._ _Love Jamie_

Carlos grinned sadly and put the note back on the table. He layed back in bed for about half an hour before he got up and grabbed up a change of clothes and went to take a shower. As the water rained down on his back he couldn't help but to think how good it felt.

He jumped and yelped in fright when he felt someone grab him from behind and pull him close. He looked up at James.

He jerked out of his grasp and glared at him, "James! You scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry Sweetie, I didn't mean too," James tried not to laugh.

"You did it on purpose! You're laughing at me!"

"No, it's just that you hardly ever get mad and you look so cute when you are mad. But I really am sorry." James said sincerely.

Carlos' irritated expression softened, "It's okay. I'm just a little jumpy since yesterday."

"It's understandable, let's hurry up. I have a suprise for you."

"What is it?"

"If I told you," James poured some shampoo on to his hands, "Then it wouldn't a suprise." He started scrubbing Carlos' hair.

After their shower they got dressed and James lead Carlos to his room. Once James opened the door they were bombarded with two tiny creatures, who were wagging their tails.

James picked up the German Sheperd puppy.

"Here you go." He held her out.

Carlos took her from him, "Is she mine?"

"Yes," James bent down and picked up the siberian husky puppy, "And this one is mine. I got them so they can play together. I named her Fox. You can name yours anything you want. I know she can't replace Sparky, but she'll make you happy and besides she already likes you," James pointed out as Carlos' puppy began to lick his face. He chuckled.

"I like Sydney."

"Sydney it is then."

Carlos cupped the back of James' neck and pulled him down into a kiss, "I love her. Thank you so much. You're the best boyfriend ever!"

James laughed, "I know I am."

For the rest of the James and Carlos played with their new friends. They even took them to the park to play and when they went to sleep Sydney and Fox slept curled up beside their owners.

~It's shorter than the others. Sorry! I hope you guys liked this! More is to come. I honestly think that there's like only six or seven chapters left, buuuut I never know what I'm going to do. I have a couple of chapter already planned out. It might be ten more, knowing me. You never know.~


	21. Chapter 21

~I think you guys will guess what's going to happen or have a deja vu feeling once you begin to read this chapter. Has some different twists though.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash, one curse word! Sorry!

Winter had come and gone. The snow was starting to melt, but it was still pretty cold outside. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James had just gotten out of hockey practice and had their duffel bags with their gear in it.

"Opportunities like this come once in a life time." Kendall commented as Carlos, who was standing right beside him, looked at him, "And when they do you got to turn that thing and turn it big time." He pointed to the iron T-shape valve.

Logan pointed at it, obviously not happy what was going on in his boyfriend's head, "Turn it and I predict a 90% chance of body harm and I'm not talking' 'bout them," He pointed to the girls out on the field, "I'm talkin' about us!"

"WHIMP!" Carlos yelled and put on his black helmet. Kendall chuckled as he watched Carlos jump on the valve, trying to turn it by himself, but wasn't strong enough to. "It's stuck! Give me a hand guys!"

"I had my pop star dream again last night, but only you guys were there and we were all singing. It was really weird, like that's ever going to happen." James laughed. He then looked over at his boyfriend, "Wait, what exactly are we doing?"

"A janitor forgot to lock up the valve and do you wanna help us soak up the girl's hockey team?" Kendall asked.

"Hell yeah!" James and Kendall dropped their bags at the same time and walked over to Carlos and they each put their hands on the valve. They all looked back at the Texan.

Logan threw his bag down, "I need to meet knew people." He muttered as he walked over and got in between Carlos and Kendall.

Kendall leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Logie. It wouldn't have been as much fun without you."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah whatever."

Together they managed to turn the valve. Water shot up everywhere, soaking the girls hockey team. They screamed and shrieked. The four hockey players laughed and high-fived one another, but then they saw how mad the girls looked.

"Now we run." Kendall said as he grabbed Logan's hand and they all ran as fast as they could away from the angry mob.

James and Carlos locked arms as they were running and James yelled, "I got to get used to this!"

"Why?" His boyfriend asked.

"This is what it is going to be like when I am famous!"

The boys managed to hide inside of a dumpster when they were sure they girls had passed they shot up out of it. Carlos was eating a Subway sandwich that he had found at the bottom of dumpster.

James slapped it out of hand, "Carlos! I kiss that mouth of yours!"

"So?"

"And you're putting a nasty old moldy sandwich into it!"

"It wasn't that moldy!"

"That _is_ gross Carlitos." Kendall said.

"Tasted good to me," Carlos mumbled.

They all heard the girls screaming again and knew that they were coming back. The girls this time chased them into an alleyway.

"Oh no! A dead end! Nooooo! I'm not famous yeeeeet!" Cried James.

"Logan?" Kendall backed as far up against the wall as he could.

"Yes, Darlin'?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Ahhhh!" The girls attacked.

An hour later the four boys manage to limp and stumble over to Logan's house. They groaned and moaned as they fell onto the couch. Their clothes were torn and ripped and they had cuts and bruises everywhere.

They were watching Victoria Justice's new music video; Best Friend's Brother.

"Victoria makes the pain go away." Kendall said, side-glancing at Logan.

Logan looked at him and shoved him playfully, it caused Kendall groan and hold his arm in agony.

"I'm going to marry her somedaaaaaa. . . .I mean um. . .my cousin is going marry her someday!" James started to say, but earned a death glare from Carlos.

"So you. . .or I mean your cousin is going to marry her? How is he going to do that?"

"No!"

"NO! Ohhh." Kendall and Carlos said, but it was too late James jumped on top of the coffee table and started singing.

"_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul. <em>That's how Logan! With my awesome voice!"

"Uh hu. . .Are you done? Please be done. Now do you mind getting off the coffe table? It's new."

"No I'm not done! This is the part where I shake my boot-ay in your face!" He jumped beside Logan and began wiggling his butt.

Kendall tried not to laugh, "Carlos? Do you mind?"

Carlos put his helmet on, "No problem!" He jumped on James, sending them flying over the back of the couch.

Suddenly the front door burst open. Everyone turned to see Gustavo wearing gold chains around his neck and expensive looking clothes. He walked in with Kelly close behind him.

"Louie!" He held his arms out towards Logan and picked him up off the ground.

"Ugh! Uncle Gustavo! It's Loooogaaan!" The genius tried to breath.

He sat him back down, and Logan held his ribs in pain, "What are you doing here? I thought you moved to L.A. after you become the producer for that band BoyQuake?"

"Yeeeaaaaah, that didn't turn out so gooood. So, now I'm here for you!"

"For me?"

"Yes you! What am I talking French?" He yelled and Kelly grabbed his hand gave it a light squeeze.

"Be nice." She warned.

Logan noticed that she wore a HUGE diamond ring on her finger.

Gustavo rolled his eyes, "Fiiiiiiine. I'm here to make you a pop star and record some demos with me."

"Why me?"

"Because you're my nephew and your singing isn't that terrible and it makes me not want to kill myself."

James jumped in between them, "I can be your pop star!_ I never thought it would be so simple, but I found a way, I found waaaay!_ See? I sing pure AWESOMENESS!"

"You know what Jimmy. . ."

"It's James."

"I don't care!"

"Sorry." James apologized quickly.

"You remind me a lot of Brad Pitt."

James smiled, "Why thank yo. . ."

"I CAN'T STAAAND BRAD PITT! NOW GET AWAY FROM ME SO I CAN TALK TO MY NEPHEW!"

James ran and hid behind Carlos.

Gustavo turned back to Logan, "So! Logan what do you think?"

"I - uh. . .I - I don't know. I don't want to be a. . .popstar. I want to be a doctor."

"Soooo your answer issss. . . .?"

"No."

Kendall walked up to them and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy, "Logan, are you sure? This is a big deal."

Logan looked up at his boyfriend, "I have no desire to be famous. I want to stay here with you guys."

Kendall smiled and looked at Gustavo, "He gave you his answer."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gustavo yelled.

Kelly removed her hands from her ears, "Alright, let's go home Big Boy." She patted him on the back. Kelly smiled at Logan and kissed him on the head. She handed him her card, "We're leaving tomorrow around two."

They all watched them walk out of the house and down the driveway.

The next day they were playing around in the Grocery Store's parking lot.

"I've been thinking about this whole singing thing and I think you are so dumb." Carlos said as he pushed a cart trying to make it into the cart station. It missed and ran right into a car, denting the crud out of it.

"Thank you Carlos," Logan said sarcastically, "Guys! I do not want to go to L.A. and spend time with my uncle almost 24/7."

"But, Logan! Think about it! L.A.! The beaches, the sun, the stars, the hot guys!" This caused James to smack him in the back of the head.

"Yeah! L.A. means nothing to me if I don't have you guys there with me," Logan turned to James, "What about you? What do think about all of this James? You haven't said anything to me all day."

"I'm mad at you. I'm not talking to you."

"You just did Jamie." The little Latino commented.

"Okay! You know?" James walked right up to Logan, "Part of me hates you right now, wait you know what? _All_ of me hates you right now. But you need to call your uncle back."

"He practically said he couldn't stand you last night."

"But he wants to make _you_ famous!" James yelled as he shoved a cart, trying to make his goal, but the cart ended up running over a guy walking out of the store.

"Sorry!" They all yelled.

Carlos slapped on his helmet, "Okay, here's the deal. If I make a whole in one then you have to call your uncle back."

He took off running with the cart and then jumped in it, "Whoooooo! Hoooooo!" CRASH!

"Carlos!" James yelled, worried for his boyfriend's safety, but before he could run over there Carlos stumbled over. He wrapped an arm around Kendall's shoulder and brought a hand up to his face, "We just want what's best for you maaaaaan!"

"I'm Kendall." The blonde shrugged him and he fell into James' arms.

"He got hit by a car for you!" James yelled.

"What do think about this Eyebrows?"

Kendall had been very quiet about this. He didn't want his Logan to leave. Kendall honestly thinks he would die if Logan stayed gone for that long, but if it was what was best for his Logie the so be it. He picked his head and put on a fake smile, "Logie, opportunities like this come once in a life time. This is an amazing chance to do something spectacular," Kendall swallowed the lump that was in his throat, "I think you should call him." Kendall reached in and took his phone out of his pocket and held it out for Logan.

Logan studied Kendall's face for a long time. He knew Kendall didn't want him to go. Kendall would go insane without him there and Logan would go crazy too.

He nodded, "Alright."

Bam! Kendall's heart burst into a million pieces.

_This is it. Logan is going to go away for only God knew how long. What am I going to do? I honestly cannot live without him. I can't even breathe without him nextto me_. Kendall thought.

Logan took Kendall's phone and dialed his uncle's number, "Yeah, hey. It's Logan. Logan! Your nephew! Yes, yes. I would like to talk to you about some things," He glanced up at his friends; at Kendall.

Logan could see behind that smile. Behind that smile was hurt and pain.

Within two minutes A white limo was pulling into the parking lot.

Gustavo and Kelly stepped out of it.

He held his arms out, "Larry!"

"It's Logan and listen up Uncle I have something to say."

"Alright Louis."

"It's Logan! My name is Logan! We've been family for sixteen years! Is it really _that_ hard to say LOGAN?" Logan burst out. Kendall's eyes widened, he had never seen his boyfriend mad before and he had to admit it was really scary.

"Alright, alright. Whatever. What did you want to say?"

"I'll go to L.A. with you under one condition."

"Which is?"

"Is if I go, then they go to," He pointed his thumb beind his back at Kendall, Carlos, and James.

"What?" The three boys yelled.

"WHAT?" His uncle shouted.

"And make us a singing group."

"I'm sorry," Gustavo said sarcastically, "Are you trying to make a deal with me?"

"So what if I am?"

"I will not stand for this! I am Gustavo Rocque! I can have anyone I want to make demos with me!"

"Alright," Logan shrugged, "Why don't you then?"

". . .Ooooohh! Because! I don't _want_ anyone else!"

"Well if you want me, then you have to take them as well."

"Never! No! Nope! NEVUUR!"

Logan smiled, "So do we have a deal?"

"Yepp!"

His friends ran and jumped on him, hugging him.

Kendall finally managed to break Logan away from their friends and wrapped his arms around him tight, "You're amazing."

"I know I am," Logan smirked.

Kendall laughed and brought a hnd up to Logan's cheek and kissed his lips.

"We're going to sing together."

Logan shook his head smiling, "Can't wait."

~What did you guys think? Tell me! I'm dying to know! Thanks for sticking with me on this! I love every single one you girls/guys who are reading and reviewing my story! It means so much to me!~


	22. Chapter 22

~Gees. I'm so sorry! It has been forever since I updated this! I knew what I wanted to write, but I just couldn't get it out of my head and into words!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash, sex. . .kinda. . .maybe. . .um. . .Just read it! =]

Logan Mitchell, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia and James Maslow, better known as the pop boy band; Big Time Rush has released their hit songs Big Time Rush, City is ours, Count on you featuring Jordan Sparks, Til I forget about you and many others.

They have been a band exactly six months now. The four boys had gone through many, many adventures in just that little time.

About a month after they left Dak got a modeling job in L.A. Guitar Dude followed, hoping to work with his music. Mercedess father, Arthur Griffan, who was also Gustavo's boss, made her move from Minnesota to L.A. to spend more time with him, but really he spent most of his time with his chimp, Bobo. So, Mercedes brought Camille along for the ride. Camille was wokring on her acting career.

The eight of them all lived in The Palm Woods hotel along with Katie, Ms. Knight and Mr. Mitchell.

Lately for the passed few weeks Logan had been acting weird, withdrawn and not as happy as he once was. He just wasn't Logan anymore. Kendall begged him to talk and tell him what was wrong, but Logan insisted over and over again that he was fine.

One day Kendall came out of the bathroom in nothing but his red boxers and black tank top. He was toweling his wet hair when he saw Logan sitting on couch engrossed with his phone.

Kendall had been so worried about him. He was afraid that Logan didn't love him anymore. They hadn't made love in weeks either.

He walked up behind him and peered over at his phone. Logan was scrolling over pictures of him and Demi or him or Cody or all three of them. There were some of Logan with and older couple, his grandparents' maybe? And so many more pictures followed.

_That's it! How could I not have noticed? I'm such an idiot! Logan's homesick! _Kendall mentally slapped himself.

"Ya know I can feel you breathin' down my neck?" Logan chuckled softly.

Kendall jumped back slightly. Logan turned around grinning, "What's up Eyebrows?"

The blonde walked around the couch and sat down beside his boyfriend.

"Logie, do you miss Texas?"

Logan didn't answer quite away, ". . .Course I do. It was my home for so long and it's been a almost a year since I saw my family.

"What do you mean _was_?" Kendall wondered.

Logan's fingers wrapped around the back of Kendall's neck and he brought their foreheads together.

"Darlin', my home is with you guys now. Yes, I miss Texas, but I wouldn't change anythin'. I love being here with you and our friends."

"You're so amazing Beautiful."

"I know," the brunette replied softly slightly joking.

His eyes still contained sadness and it broke Kendall's heart. He knew Logan meant his words, but no matter what Logan's home was always Texas too.

Kendall was always the man with the plan, so what do you think he did next? Came up with a plan to make his boyfriend feel better of course!

Over the next week Kendall spoke with Ralph and Gustavo about his plan. They both seemed to love it and said they would do anything to help.

Another week went by. And that leads us to Kendall and Logan's room. Logan was laying on their bed reading a book, Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban to be exact, when Kendall came into the room followed by James and Carlos.

All three of them were smiling like it was Christmas morning.

Logan glanced up from his book, "Should I be worried? What did yall break now?"

"I didn't break Ms. Knight's lamp! It was James!" Carlos yelled.

"Carlos! I told you not to tell anybody!" The pretty boy shouted back.

"Sorry," Carlos rubbed the back of his neck clearly embarrassed.

Kendall rolled his eyes at their friends, "Logie, we all know how much you miss Texas and. . ."

"Ken. . ." Logan started to say.

"No, wait. Let me finish. No matter how much you deny it, you're homesick. And it's made you different. You're so sad all the time now and I can't stand to see you like this. So here," Kendall held out a white envelope.

"What is this?" Logan gently took it from his boyfriend.

Kendall bit his lip nervously, "Just open it."

Logan did so, "Kendall," He said softly, "Is this a. . .?" He was too shocked to finish.

"Yepp. It's a plane ticket to Richland."

Logan stared at it for a long time before he jumped and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck.

"Thank you Eyebrows! Thank you so much! I love it! I love you! I love you with all my heart!" Kendall had never seen Logan so excited before.

It broke his heart knowing that he was going to have to live a whole nine days without his true love.

"Wait, how did you get this?" Logan looked up at Kendall.

Kendall chuckled when he saw that Logan had a few stray tears running down his cheeks out of pure happiness.

Brushing a tear away with his thumb he replied, "Ralph bought it. I talked to him about it. You two are leaving on Saturday."

"Correction. We are all leaving on Saturday." Ralph appeared in the doorway.

"What?" All four boys asked.

"I got tickets for all five of us."

"Are you serious? Did you really?" Logan was so deep in shock. He couldn't believe this.

"Yepp," Ralph nodded, "Sure did."

Logan felt Kendall squeezing him tightly and he saw James and Carlos jumping up and down wrapped in each other's arms.

Ralph chuckled at them, "Start packin' boys! Leaving at the crack of dawn on Saturday!" He walked over and kissed Logan's forehead before leaving the room.

"Well yall are gonna meet the rest of my ken folk." Logan stated.

Carlos bounced up and down, "I'm so excited! Should I get a cowboy hat?"

"No, Carlitos. You don't have to. Just go as yourself." Logan rolled his eyes, but they held amusement.

"Aw, fine!" The Latino pouted, but his face instantly lit up again, "Come on Jamie! We have to go pack!" He grabed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him out of the bedroom, leaving Kendall and Logan alone.

As soon as Kendall turned around he was attacked my Logan's lips on his. The smaller boy shoved him up against the door.

"God, I love you. This is best thing anyone has ever done for me." Logan then continued to kiss down Kendall's neck. The blonde moaned. It wasn't long before Kendall took control and Logan was laying underneath on their bed.

A little while later Kendall and Logan had their orgasms and Kendall pulled out of Logan, rolling over beside and pulling the blanket up to their waists.

Breathing heavily Kendall said, "Man, if I knew that getting a ticket for you to go home would get me sex, I would have done it for you weeks ago."

Logan chuckled sofly and swatted Kendall's arm lazily.

"Hey Eyebrows?"

"Yes Logie?" Kendall pulled the other boy close.

"Was I really that bad? I mean did I really act that unhappy?"

"Yes," Kendall replied softly, "You were a whole other person. It scared me. I thought it was me. I thought maybe you wanted to break up or something."

"Oh Kendall you know I would never ever want that. I'm sorry I made you think that way."

"You don't have to be sorry. You miss your family and friends. I don't blame you. You haven't seen them in almost a year. I couldn't ever go a year without seeing my mom and Katie or the guys. Especially you. I would go insane."

Logan smiled at his boyfriend's words, "Me too."

"Do you think your family will like me?"

"Most definately. How could they not?" Logan turned over on his stomach and rested his chin on his folded arms.

"I don't know. I'm just paranoid I guess."

Logan leaned up and pecked the blonde's chin, "Well don't be. They'll love you."

"I hope so."

"Man, I can't wait to see ever'body. I missed Demi, and Cody and my grandparents."

Kendall just smiled at his lover. He couldn't be more happy. He had his Logan back.

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

A couple of days later Kendall was shaken awake.

"Mooooom! It's Saturday!" The leader groaned.

"Darlin' wake up! We have to be at the airport in an hour and a half."

Kendall shot out of bed so fast that when stood up he tripped over a T-shirt that was laying on the floor.

Logan burst into laughter, "Are you alright?" He helped his boyfriend stand.

"Uh yeah," The other boy replied rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Logan was already dressed.

"Go get ready to go. Dad and me already packed everything into the van."

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner? I would have helped you guys."

"Don't worry about it. Everythin' is all taken care of. Dad is tryin' to wake up James and Carlos. He'll need a few bombs though."

"That won't even wake those two up," Kendall chuckled.

"I guess I should go help him then, huh? See downstairs in ten minutes?"

"Sure." Kendall leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top the brunettes's head and they then went seperate ways. Logan going down to apartment 2J where James and Carlos lived with Mama Knight Katie, Kendall and Logan shared an apartment with Ralph, and Kendall went into the bathroom.

Soon Ralph was pushing a still sleeping James and Carlos into the van.

"Hey dad can I drive?" Logan asked.

Ralph fished his keys out of his pcket and tossed them to his son, "Sure thing Lo. Kendall go ahead and get in the front. I'm going to get a few winks." He climbed into the back.

As Logan started the van Kendall climbed in and grasped Logan's right hand in his over the console. It took thirty minutes to get to the airport and then another twenty to go through checking.

Kendall and Logan sat together on the plane, while James and Carlos sat behind them and then Ralph sat across from Kendall and Logan.

Kendall leaned his head on Logan's shoulder.

"I am so tired. You woke me up at the crack of dawn. How do you have so much energy?"

"Dad and me used to get up real early all the time. We had a ranch, so we had a lot of work to do. I'm used to getting up early. And I let you sleep in twenty extra minutes!"

Kendall chuckled, "Gees alright. Calm down."

Logan playfully shoved Kendall away from him, "Get off me."

"You're so mean to me Loooogiiieeeee!"

"There ya go whinin' again."

"Are you always going to tease me for that?"

Logan leaned in very close to the blonde boy, "Forever," Then their lips met.

There was a sound of someone clearing their throat. Kendall and Logan broke away to look at Ralph.

"Sorry dad." Logan blushed.

Ralph just shook his head, chuckling softly as he turned his attention back to his book.

"Well I promise never to whine again."

Logan's eyebrow rose, "Oh really?"

"Yepp! No more whining from Kendall Knight!"

"We'll just see about that."

It was about a four hour flight, so Logan brought a book to read, but Kendall didn't let him finish a single page.

He poked, prodded, kissed Logan's neck and cheek, and finally grabbed the book from his grasp.

Logan sighed, "Kendall! Give me my book back!"

"No." Was the simple reply.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm bored and I want you to talk to me."

"Well I would really like to finish my book."

"You've read all of the Harry Potter books like a million times! Pay attention to me!"

Logan knew just how to push Kendall's buttons. He could have fun with this.

"No," He turned and looked out of the window.

"What do you mean 'no'? Logan! Look at me!"

Logan ignored him.

"Logan? Logie? Beautiful! Look at me! Please! Don't do this to meeeeeee!"

Logan turned his head to look at him, laughing. "Kendall, are you whining?"

"Dammit Logan!" Kendall huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Logan just continued to laugh at his boyfriend.

But Kendall could never stay mad at his boyfriend, his frown faultered and turned into a smile.

Logan leaned his head onto Kendall's shoulder and looked up at him, "What did you want to talk about Eyebrows?"

"I don't even remember now!"

"Well we have plenty of time. I'm sure you'll remember soon."

"I just need to kiss you. Come here." Kendall grabbed the back Logan's head smashed their lips together.

And no matter how many times Ralph cleared his throatt to get their attention or if James and carlos threw the little peanuts at them, their lips hardly ever broke apart.

~This chapter is a little shorter than the rest. Sorry about that! Reviews? I need an opinion; I feel bad for Ralph! He needs someone too! I was wondering if I should put him and Ms. Knight together? I wasn't sure because their kids are dating! Just tell me what yall think!~


	23. Chapter 23

~Ugh! It's been so long! I'm sorry! I just had super bad writer's block! Hm...I wonder if anyone even remembers this story.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash, language.

Getting through the luggage and what not was simple. It wasn't too crowded. The boys and Ralph got their bags in a matter of twenty minutes.

There were a few drivers holding signs with names on them. At the end of the line there was an older couple. They were holding up a huge sign that read, 'Welcome home Ralph and Lo.'

"Well I wonder which one is for us." Ralph joked and Logan playfully shoved him.

The older woman with arms up in the air met them in the middle. She was a thin woman with gray hair tied up in a bun. She wore jeans and a long sleeve shirt with yellow flower patterns all over it. She wore brown cowboy boots.

"Ralphy!" She wrapped her arms around him and smothered him with kisses.

The older man walked up too. He was tall and wore jeans, and a white T-shirt. He had a gray mustache to match his hair. He pulled Logan into a big bear hug.

"Oh, my boy! How are you?"

"I'm good Papaw. These for my friends, Carlos Garcia, James Diamond and this Kendall Knight; my boyfriend."

"Nice to finally meet you boys!" He shook hands with Kendall, "Call me Billy!"

He glanced over at his wife, who was still smothering Ralph.

"Oh! Norma! Let the man go for goodness sakes!"

She released her son and then went over to Logan.

"I'm sorry! It's just been way too long!"

"Nana," Grunted Logan as he was hugged, "These are my friends."

She instantly let go of the boy and walked over to the other three, "Yes! I've heard so much about you! Call me Nana!" She hugged them and kissed them on both cheeks.

Papaw and Nana had come in their pickup truck, so Ralph and the elderly couple sat up front while the boys and bags rode in the back.

"This is messing up my hair!" James moaned.

"Better keep your mouth closed James! Lots a bugs 'round here!"

James instantly clamped his mouth shut.

Papaw and Nana's house was a two-story white house with a huge porch with rocking chairs on it. There were acres and acres of green land; with a white picket fence and apple trees everywhere. There was a big red barn in the back.

The boys all hopped out. James immediately began to fix his hair in the side mirror.

The inside of the house looked like something from a fancy magazine. There were paintings scattered everywhere. In the bottom right-hand corner of each of them had some cursive writing; Norma Mitchell.

"Hey Nana did you really paint these?" Carlos asked.

"Sure did Sweetheart! I have a craft room. I sculpt too. I'll show you sometime, okay? As for now, whose hungry? I'll make some lunch. Lo, have some manners would ya? And show them boys where they'll be sleepin'!"

"Yes ma'am!" Logan called back.

He turned to his friends, "Come on guys, upstairs."

Logan opened the first door on the left door on the left, "This used to be my room. Kendall, you and I will share it and James, Carlos, right across the hall."

The two couples separated into the rooms. Logan put his duffel bag on to his old bed and unzipped it.

Kendall came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and rested his chin on Logan's shoulder.

"Kendall, we have to unpack."

"We can do that later. Show me around."

"Fine," Logan chuckled taking the blonde boy's hand, "Let's go get James and Carlos."

"Aw, no private tour?" Kendall pouted.

"Maybe later." He dragged Kendall out of their room.

Logan showed them every room in the house before Nana called them for lunch. After they were done eating Logan showed them the barn. There were rakes and shovels lined up against the wall, and a latter led up to the loft, which had mounds and mounds of hay in it.

"This is were I used to have all my birthday parties at." Logan told his friends.

All of a sudden something leapt out from behind a bail of hay and tackled Logan to the ground.

"Gotcha Lo!"

"Cody! Let me up!"

Logan was laying face down in the dirt with Cody straddling his waist while the blonde had his arms twisted painfully behind his back.

"Say I'm the best at everything!" Cody said childishly.

"Never!" Logan grunted.

"Say it or I'll. . .oof!" Cody never got to finish that sentence because Logan found the strength to buck Cody off of him.

Logan was no Straddling Cody's waist and holding the blonde's arms above his head.

"Whose the best now?" Logan taunted.

"Alright! Alright! Gees, let me up."

Logan released his wrists and then Cody took the opportunity to shove Logan roughly off of him. Cody then got to his feet, brushing the dirt and hay from his clothes. He held a hand out for Logan to take and hauled to him his feet.

They then embraced one another tightly.

Logan looked at Cody. His long blonde hair was chopped off. It was a shade or too darker, making it more of a honey blonde.

"Oh, Lo! It's been way too long!"

"I know, Code."

They released each other.

"Now look at you; all grown up in band living with the rich and famous!"

"Not exactly. You've met Gustavo."

Cody shivered, "Yeah, unfortunately."

"Oh, um Cody these are my friends and band mates James Diamond and Carlos Garcia, and this is my boyfriend Kendall Knight."

Carlos knuckle-bumped him, while James asked for an autograph and he circled Kendall, eyeing him up and down.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"I have to approve of you."

"Excuse me?"

"I need to see if you're good enough for my Lo. Now, what are your hobbies, what are plans for the future and how long do plan on being with Lo?"

"Hockey and singing, I want to play for the Minnesota Maple Leafs, and forever."

Logan smiled at the last one.

"Forever huh?" Cody scratched his chin, taking in all of Kendall's answers, "So, you two are serious then?"

"Yes," Kendall said, "We are."

Cody nodded, "Well, I'll let you slide for now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kendall shot back at him.

"It _means_ that you're okay for now. I still need to get to know you before I fully approve."

"Oh, and what happens if you don't approve?"

"Don't know yet." Cody shrugged.

Logan walked up to them throwing an arm around each of their shoulders, "Alright guys. Cool it. Cody, I love Kendall. So be nice and Kendall, Cody is just messing around."

"No, no I'm not." Cody said.

Logan shoved him, "Shut up Cody."

"Ouch Lo. That cut me deep. We haven't seen each other in almost a year and you're already being rude."

"Well, you shouldn't be _rude_ to his boyfriend!" Kendall yelled.

"Kendall, stop it. Geez, guys calm down." Logan begged.

"Okay, okay," Cody began, "So, you guys going on tour soon?"

"Yes," Carlos jumped up and down excitedly.

"Cool. Maybe I could join you guys."

"Now that would be cool." Logan smiled.

Kendall began grumbling under breath as Cody and Logan began talking about the tour and old memories.

Kendall felt someone pet his head. He turned around to see James.

"Aw, poor Kenny! He's jealous . . .again!"

Kendall shoved James into a pile of hay, "Shut up!"

James shrieked and jumped up, "Carlos! I got hay in my hair! Get it out! Get it out!" James was jumping around so much that Carlos was having difficulty picking the hay out. Eventually James crashed into the little Latino, and Carlos grabbed Kendall's wrist to keep from falling, but instead it sent all three of them flying into the haystack.

Cody and Logan stood off to the side laughing at them.

"So, have you and Kendall . . . ." Cody trailed off a little embarrassed.

Logan blushed, "That's none of your business."

"It is too! I'm your best friend!"

Logan chuckled, "Okay, okay we have."

"No way! Really? I thought you would be a virgin for the rest of your life Lo!"

Logan shoved him playfully, "Shut up! And look whose talking?"

This made Cody go mute, "Hey, I have a girlfriend!"

"Who would go out with you?"

"Ha-ha very funny. And Vicky would!"

"Nu-uh! You and Vicky?"

"Whose Vicky?" Carlos asked.

"Victoria Justice."

"You're dating Vicky?" Logan asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah," Cody crossed his arms, "And what's wrong with that?"

Logan held his hands up defensively, "Nothing. It's just that you two are very different. You two were always fightin' with one another."

"Yeah, whatever you just want her for yourself!" Cody accused, joking.

"I think Kendall would kill me."

"Yes, Kendall would!" Kendall yelled, still wrestling with James and Carlos in the hay.

Logan glanced over at them and smiled.

"Come on Lo," Cody put an arm around the shorter boy, "I have something I need to ask you about...in private."

Logan looked over at his friends once more before leaving the barn with Cody.

It was a good five minutes before the boys realized that Logan and Cody were gone. Kendall jumped up, "Where did they go?"

Carlos jumped up, "Oh no! They've been kidnapped by some horrible hay monster! We have to save them James!"

He clutched on to the front of James' shirt tightly.

James chuckled at his boyfriend, "Don't worry Babe! We will!"

The three friends walked out of the barn in search for their favorite wannabe doctor.

With Logan and Cody:

Cody climbed on top of the barn's roof and turned around to give Logan a hand. Logan took it and Cody hauled him up.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about Code?" Logan wanted to know.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to spend time with you alone." Logan knew he was clearly fibbing.

"Oh, I didn't know you swung that way." Logan wiggled his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.

Cody shoved him gently, "Shut up, you big goof!"

Logan stumbled a bit, "Cody! We are on a roof! Do you want me to fall and break my neck!"

"Well you have always said you want to be a doctor." Cody shrugged.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah. I am such an amazing doctor that I can fix my own broken neck."

Cody slapped him on the back a bit too hard, "See? I always knew you would amount to great things!"

Logan smiled as he shook his head.

The two friends sat down. Cody had his legs sprawled out in front of him as he leaned back on his hands while Logan brought his knees to his chest and hugged them.

"So what did you really want to talk about, Code?"Logan asked.

Cody was quiet for a long time.

"I think I'm in love with Vicky."

Logan smiled softly, "That's great."

"No, it's not. I'm terrified. I have no freakin' clue on how to tell her."

"Me and Kendall were fightin' when we told each other. He thought me and my friend Barney were up to somethin' and he stormed out of the house all mad. I was cryin' and I just yelled 'I love you!' And he said it back and then we went back to my house and had sex for the first time."

"How romantic." Cody said sarcastically.

"I would have liked it to have been different, but it happened and I can't imagine my life without Kendall in it now. I love him so much and I know he loves me. Sometimes it just happens that way. Just tell Vicky how you feel. It is scary, but you need to do it."

Cody nodded while listened to every word Logan said.

"I will. Thanks, Lo."

"Anytime Partna!"

Cody laughed, "Shut up!"

The two friends spent hours talking and filling each other in on what's been happing in their lives since the last time they saw one another.

They would have kept talking if they hadn't heard voices coming closer and closer.

"LOGAAAN!" Carlos bellowed.

"Yo dude! Where did you go?" James called.

"LOGIE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kendall shouted.

Cody chuckled, "I bet Kendall has been worrying sick over you."

"Most likely." Logan said.

"KENDALL!" Logan yelled, getting his friends' attentions.

"Logie! What are you doing up there? You are going to fall! Get down right now!"

Kendall panicked when he saw his boyfriend all of the way up there on top of the barn.

"LOGAN! GET DOWN! DO I NEED TO CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT TO GET YOU DOWN? I WILL!"

"Eyebrows, stop worrying. We used to get up here all the time, right Cody?"

Cody smirked, "ALL. THE. TIME!"

Cody was not a bad guy; really. But he thought it was funny as hell that he could make Kendall so jealous so easily.

On the ground Kendall fumed. He tried to calm himself down.

_Who does he think he is? Oh gosh, Kendall, calm down! Cody and Logan are friends and they haven't seen each other in a while._ Kendall thought to himself.

Logan and Cody stood up and carefully walked over to the edge of the roof and climbed down.

Cody jumped down a few feet above the ground.

Kendall held his arms out.

"I will catch you Logie! Just jump down!"

Logan rolled his eyes.

"I can get down myself Kendall."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Cool it Dude. Lo isn't a baby. He can take care of himself." Cody said.

Kendall glared at him. And opened his mouth to say something sarcastic and rude, but was cut off when Logan fell on top of Cody. It sent them crashing to the ground. The dry earth sent up a small dust cloud.

"Ow, Lo! That hurt!" Cody was lying on his back while Logan laid across his body.

"Sorry Code. I lost my balance." Logan winced.

"Shit, Logie. Are you okay?" Kendall bent down to help his boyfriend stand.

"I'm a fine, eyebrows." Logan smiled at him.

Logan turned to help Cody stand as well.

"Hey, is Nana making her cookies? I can smell them!" Cody asked suddenly.

"Probably. She makes like four dozen a day."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go eat!" He grabbed Logan's wrist and practically dragged him away from the rest of Big Time Rush.

"I like him, Jamie! He's really funny!" Carlos commented, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool." James agreed.

"James, Kendall's face is turning red!" Carlos shouted.

James looked over to his best friend and sure enough Kendall's face matched the color of a tomato.

"Um, Kendall?"

"What?" Kendall spat.

"I think you should really go to therapy for your jealousy issue."

"Shut up! You get jealous when Carlos spends too much time with his dog!"

"I told you not to ever say that out loud!" James screamed at him.

"You get jealous of Sydney, James?" Carlos asked.

"What?" James shrieked, "Of course not! Don't listen to Kendall! He's crazy!"

Carlos rolled his eye, but smiled, "Come on you guys." He got behind them and pushed them towards the house.

~Few more chapters to go and this story will be over! No! I'll write more! Reviews!~


End file.
